Ehre und Stärke IV: Thors Hammer
by Tatheya
Summary: Heero, Duo, Trowa und Quatre wissen nicht,was sie tun sollen:Zechs befindet sich nach seiner unaussprechlichen Tat auf der Flucht und Treize steht an der Schwelle des Todes. Kann die Ankunft eines unerwarteten Gastes die Katastrophe noch abwenden?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Noch einmal ‚Vorhang auf' für unsere Helden im antiken Rom! Es warten eine Menge Prüfungen auf Heero und Co.

Ich freue mich schon auf eure Reaktionen, Kommentare, etc...

Ehre und Stärke IV: Thors Hammer

Kapitel I

„Und Ihr seid Euch sicher, dass wir Euch nicht begleiten sollen?" Dem römischen Centurio, der die Delegation seit dem Rubicon, jenem legendären Fluss, begleitete war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken den Fremden alleine losziehen zu lassen. Wer wusste schon was diese Fremden alles für Pläne hatten.

Die zierliche Gestalt auf dem erlesenen Schimmel wandte sich bei diesen skeptischen Worten nur lachend zu dem Soldaten um: „Selbst wenn ich den Weg nicht mehr wüsste, Lysis riecht bereits seinen alten Stall." Das Latein des Fremdländers wies fast keinen Akzent auf.

In der Tat tänzelte das prachtvolle Pferd, das alle anderen Tiere der Delegation in den Schatten stellte, unruhig zur Seite.

Der Reiter streifte die Kapuze seiner weißen Robe ab, die für römische Augen wohl sehr befremdlich wirken musste. Dann richtete er ein paar Worte in seiner Heimatsprache an die übrigen Botschafter und Händler, die der Abordnung des Kaisers angehörten. Er würde sie in einigen Tagen in Rom aufsuchen, er selbst jedoch hatte ein anderes Ziel. „Vergesst nicht Centurio", richtete Wufei Chang einmal mehr das Wort an den pflichtbewussten Soldaten. „Ich habe hier mehrere Jahre als Gast von Konsul Treize Khushrenada verbracht."

Der Name zeigte sofortige Wirkung und der Offizier neigte respektvoll den Kopf. Mit einem letzten Nicken verabschiedete sich Wufei von der Gruppe und ritt nach Westen. Er brauchte Lysis nicht sonderlich antreiben, eher musste er den stolzen Hengst zügeln.

Aber auch Wufei freute sich ungemein auf das Wiedersehen mit Treize. Natürlich freute er sich auch auf die anderen jungen Männer des Haushalts. Waren Duo und Heero, das ungleiche Paar, noch immer zusammen? Und was war mit Quatre und Trowa? Vor allem, weilte der Germane noch hier in Rom? Oder war Zechs mittlerweile geflüchtet. Zuzutrauen wäre es dem stolzen freiheitsliebenden Krieger aus dem kalten Norden. Falls Zechs noch immer hier war, wie hatte er sich mit seinem Leben als vermeintliche Geisel arrangiert? Hatte er nach dem römischen Reiter gesucht, der seine Gefährtin in Germanien getötet hatte? Wufei konnte sich noch genau an die letzten Worte erinnern, die er an Zechs gerichtet hatte: Rache wird dich nicht befriedigen!

Wufei hatte da aus eigener Erfahrung gesprochen. Er war ebenfalls noch recht jung gewesen als seine Verlobte vor seinen Augen von einem feindlichen Stamm getötet worden war. Er hatte die feindlichen Krieger eigenhändig niedergemetzelt und sich danach doch so schmutzig und wertlos gefühlt. Wufei wünschte sich für Zechs, dass dieser seinen Frieden mit den Geistern der Vergangenheit geschlossen hatte. Zumal es jemanden hier in Rom gab, der ein Auge auf den schönen Germanen geworfen hatte. Wufei musste bei diesem Gedanken verschmitzt lächeln. Nein, er nahm es Treize nicht krumm. Es war ihm ziemlich bald klar gewesen, dass Treize den Germanen begehrte. Noch lange bevor sich Treize darüber im Klaren war. Hatte sich Treize dazu durchgerungen diesen Gefühlen nachzugeben? Für einen Mann in seiner Position war so eine Liebesaffäre durchaus nicht ungefährlich. Ein unbedeutender Stallbursche oder Sklave, das sah man einem römischen Edelmann nach. Aber eine germanische Geisel, das war eine ganz andere Größenordnung.

Lysis fand den Weg auch ohne das Zutun seines Reiters, der in süßen Erinnerungen schwelte, zurück. Als ob das Pferd nicht zweimal durch die halbe bekannte Welt gereist wäre, zahllose Flüsse und Wüsten durchquert hatte. Je näher Wufei der großzügigen Villa kam, die der Konsul als seinen Landsitz nutzte, desto unruhiger wurde er. Es war jedoch nicht die Unruhe eines baldigen Wiedersehens. Die Überraschung, die er den edlen Freunden damit bereiten würde. Vielmehr war es eine dunkle Vorahnung, die sich seines Innersten bemächtigte. Sein ungutes Gefühl wuchs noch als Wufei mit seinem Hengst den Hof der Villa betrat. Doch kein Sklave hieß ihn willkommen oder nahm ihm das Pferd ab.

Selbst wenn Treize in Rom weilen würde – und davon ging Wufei nicht aus, da es jetzt Sommer war und keiner der Adligen, der etwas auf sich hielt, in dieser Gluthitze in der Stadt, zu finden war – wären mindestens eine Handvoll Sklaven hier, um sich um die Pferde zu kümmern, das Haus und den Garten in Ordnung zu halten.

Wufei stieg ab und betrachtete die Fassade des Hauses. Zumindest sah es noch bewohnt aus, aber noch immer kam niemand aus der Villa um ihn zu empfangen. Merkwürdig.

Schlussendlich konnte Wufei Lysis nicht einfach im Hof stehen lassen, also schlang er sich notgedrungen die Zügel um das Handgelenk und führte das Pferd um die Villa herum. Dort hinten lagen die Ställe und Weiden dieser edlen Zuchtpferde. Lysis war ein Geschenk von Treize zu Wufeis Abreise gewesen. Der Hengst war Treizes bestes und liebstes Tier gewesen.

Die Ställe lagen nahe genug an der Villa um es dem Hausherren zu ermöglichen schnell zu seinen Lieblingen zu gelangen, aber auch weit genug entfernt, so dass die Herrschaften nicht durch den Geruch der Pferde und deren Exkremente belästigt wurden. Im Stall fand Wufei doch tatsächlich ein vertrautes Gesicht: Den Stallknecht Trowa. Zuerst wollte ihm Wufei einen Gruß zurufen, doch dann hielt er inne. Trowa stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und striegelte mit gebeugtem Kopf eines der Tiere. Seine Bewegungen waren ungewöhnlich langsam und schließlich lehnte Trowa die Stirn gegen den Hals des Tieres. Fast glaubte man, dass hier jemand gestorben war. Doch sobald Wufei dieser Gedanken durch den Kopf geschossen war, verdammte er sich dafür. So etwas durfte er nicht denken, das waren böse Gedanken. Aber sein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich noch.

Lysis indes schien die gedrückte Stimmung nicht zu stören und drängte sich an Wufei vorbei, dabei schnaubte er vergnügt – mit Sicherheit war es die Aussicht auf eine reichliche Mahlzeit und die Nähe der Stuten, die den Hengst aufmunterten. Wufei wünschte sich, er wäre genau so schnell und einfach zufriedenzustellen.

Trowa schreckte bei dem Geräusch des Pferdes zusammen und wandte sich um. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Lysis! Wufei!" Natürlich genau in dieser Reihenfolge begrüßte er die beiden Ankömmlinge. Für einen kurzen Augenblick zierte ein Lächeln die Züge des Sklaven.

„Was ist hier passiert Trowa?", erkundigte sich Wufei nach einer kurzen Umarmung, obligatorischen Begrüßung und einer knappen Erklärung, was er hier in Rom trieb.

Trowa schüttelte den Kopf: „Mir fehlen die Worte es zu beschreiben. Warte einen Augenblick und sieh selbst." Schnell sattelte Trowa den Hengst ab und stellte ihn in eine leere Box – weit abseits der Stuten, was Lysis nicht gefiel.

„Komm mit."

Wufei wagte nicht einmal nachzufragen. So langsam ahnte er in der Tat Schlimmes. Auch in der Villa begegnete ihnen niemand. Mit Entsetzen stellte Wufei fest, dass ihn Trowa direkt in den obersten Stock, zum Schlafgemach des Konsuls führte. „Trowa?" Mit banger Stimme suchte er irgendeinen Hinweis in Trowas Gesichtszüge, der ihm versichern würde, dass es nicht so schlimm stand, wie Wufei fürchtete.

Trowa hielt den Blick gesenkt und öffnete die Tür: Gleich daneben hatten sich Quatre, Heero und Sally ein provisorisches Schlafgemach bestehend aus mehreren Pritschen und unzähligen Kissen und Polstern zurechtgemacht. Alle drei schliefen tief und fest als Wufei eintrat. Sie sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus, als ob sie seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hätten. Im gesamten Schlafgemach roch es nach Kräutern. Nicht nach einem bestimmten Heilkraut, sondern vielmehr nach einigen Dutzend. Wufei konnte Kampfer ausmachen und auch Weihrauch. Dann noch etwas Süßliches, etwa Honig? Obwohl die Fenster geöffnet waren, hielt sich der Geruch hartnäckig.

Neben dem Bett des Konsuls saß Duo. Er war noch als einziger wach und bewegte die Lippen in einem stillen Gebet. Dabei hielt der Leibsklave ein kleines Kreuz in den Händen. Wufei stockte der Atem, er wollte den Blick nicht auf das Bett selbst richten. Er fürchtete sich vor dem Anblick, der sich ihm bieten würde. Aber es half nichts. Sein Herz pochte unerträglich laut, ein Wunder, dass es die Schlafenden nicht aufweckte.

Wufei trat an das Bett heran. Mit Erleichterung registrierte er, dass sich die Bettdecke noch hob und senkte, wenn auch schwach und unmerklich. Treize lebte noch. Doch sein Leben hing buchstäblich am seidenen Faden. Die Gesichtsfarbe war fast so weiß, wie die das Bettlakens und Treizes Hand wirkte so schmal und eingefallen. Als ob er ein alter Mann wäre. Was war hier nur vorgefallen? War es ein Jagdunfall oder war Treize auf einem Feldzug gewesen?

„Wufei!" Duo erhob sich von seinem Schemel und drückte ihn kurz. Noch nie hatte Wufei den Leibdiener so ruhig und gefasst gesehen. Gerade Duo hätte er diese Haltung in solch einer Situation nicht zugetraut.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Wufei erneut. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und beugte sich zu Treize hinab. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Treize hatte in seinem Herzen einen ganz besonderen Platz inne gehabt. Und es war kein Tag vergangen an dem er nicht an den Römer gedacht hatte.

„Wir wissen es auch nicht genau. Duo hat ihn in der Felsengrotte gefunden. Sein Schwert noch in der Brust", erzählte Trowa stockend. Duo nickte und bestätigte damit die Worte.

„Wo ist Zechs?" Wufei wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Duo und Trowa sahen sich betreten an.

„Wir glauben, dass er es gewesen ist." Es konnte auch nur eine Person geben, die diese Worte so kühl und gelassen aussprechen konnte. Heero kämpfte sich in die Höhe. Er hatte auf dem blanken Boden geschlafen, mit nicht viel mehr als einem Kissen für den Kopf.

„Du glaubst, dass es Zechs war!", feuerte Duo hitzig zurück. Anscheinend war dieser heikle Punkt schon Gegenstand einiger Auseinandersetzungen gewesen. „Ich glaube es nicht.

„Die Indizien sprechen dafür. Immerhin ist der Germane verschwunden." Heero ließ sich nicht beirren.

Doch Wufei hörte nicht mehr hin. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und breitete einen Arm um Treizes Schultern. Die Haut war klamm, kaum noch warm und ihr haftete auch nicht der Duft an, an welchen er sich noch so gut zu erinnern vermochte. Buchstäblich der Tod hing in der Luft.

Er murmelte ein Gebet in seiner Muttersprache. Vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung, er wollte Treize nicht einfach so aufgeben. Doch auch Sallys Gesicht zeigte Resignation als sie zu ihnen ans Bett kam. Dabei war sie doch die fähigste Heilerin, die Wufei überhaupt kannte.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch tun könnte. Vielleicht hast du einen Vorschlag..." Sie drückte Wufei die Schulter.

Der küsste Treizes Stirn und richtete sich dann auf.

Wufei hielt die ganze Zeit über Treizes Hand, den ganzen Tag lang. Er hörte sich geduldig die Berichte von Quatre und Heero an. Über die Zeit in Ägypten und Treizes Rückkehr nach Rom. Dass Treize sich endlich dazu bereiterklärt hatte dem Kaiser als neuer Caesar auf den Thron zu folgen. Bei diesen Worten musste Wufei lächeln. Er hatte immer daran geglaubt, dass Treize diese Bestimmung nicht verleugnen konnte.

„... Wir kehrten aus Dalmatia heim, Treize wollte sofort hierher auf den Landsitz. Statt zuerst nach Rom zu gehen und dem Kaiser Bericht zu erstatten."

Nun, das war schon merkwürdig. Wufei hatte es selbst erlebt. Normalerweise ging Treize nach den Feldzügen in die Stadt, kam seinen Pflichten als Offizier nach und schlug schon einmal über die Stränge, wenn er mit seinen adligen Bekannten die Rückkehr feierte. Das ging dann so lange, bis der Konsul es nicht mehr ertrug und sich dann auf das Land flüchtete.

„Er hatte es ziemlich eilig", warf Duo ein, schwieg kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. „So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Treize war wie ein kleiner Junge, der zurück kommt zu seinem liebsten Spielzeug. Er stieg vom Pferd und eilte sogleich in die Villa und in den Park. Sally hat ihn dort kurz gesehen."

„Ich war im Kräutergarten zusammen mit Zechs. Zechs ist vorangegangen und er muss wohl Treize noch im Park gesehen haben." Sally zog vorsichtig das Leinen ab, das die tiefe Wunde in Treizes Brust bedeckte. Sie hatte die Stichwunde genäht und mit Honig behandelt. Es schien auch keinerlei Anzeichen einer Entzündung zu geben, so weit Wufei das beurteilen konnte. Keine verräterischen roten Flecken waren zu sehen. Doch die Haut wollte einfach nicht zusammenheilen. Also ob der Körper keinerlei Kraft mehr dazu hätte.

„Und es war Treizes eigenes Schwert mit dem..." Wufei deutete auf diese brutale Verletzung.

Duo nickte und ging zu einer Truhe, öffnete sie und holte das Kurzschwert des Konsuls hervor. In der Truhe sah Wufei auch den Brustpanzer des Konsuls. Jene Rüstung mit den charakteristischen drei Löwenköpfen.

Schlagartig wurde ihm heiß und kalt. Er musste sich an der Bettkante festhalten, weil er sonst drohte zu schwanken.

„Wufei!" Sally eilte alarmiert an seine Seite und hielt ihn an der Schulter.

„Hatte Treize die Rüstung an als er in den Park kam?", fragte Wufei atemlos.

„Ja." Duo blickte unsicher zu den anderen. „Hat das etwas zu bedeuten?"

Wufei ging nicht darauf ein. „Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass Zechs ihn gesehen hat?"

„Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, ja."

‚Oh ihr Götter', murmelte Wufei in der Sprache seines Landes. Jetzt verstand er. Zumindest glaubte er es. Gerade wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen als Quatre alarmiert von seinem Platz am Fenster aufsprang.

„Da kommt eine Abordnung Reiter über den Hügel!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Kapitel aufteilen in zwei Teile, aber zum einen wäre es unfair wie ich finde, weil ich ziemlich lange gebraucht habe. Entschuldigung! Und zum anderen ist es so etwas „runder".

Noch einmal vielen Dank, dass ihr alle dieser Geschichte die Treue haltet.

Kapitel II

„Das ist Marcus!" Trowa erkannte das Pferd des römischen Edelmanns sofort als dieser über den Hügel geritten kam. Er täuschte sich ganz gewiss nicht, dieses Schönheit, die sogar mit den erlesenen Zuchtpferden der Khushrenadas mithalten konnte, würde er unter Hunderten sofort wiedererkennen.

„Was will er hier?", Duo war von seinem Hocker neben dem Bett des Konsuls aufgesprungen. „Er darf nicht zu Treize!"

„Wie?" Wufei indes schien nicht recht zu verstehen. Kein Wunder, dem jungen Krieger und Abgesandten aus Seres war der Schock über Treizes Zustand noch buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Trowa und die anderen hatten schon einige Tage Zeit gehabt den anfänglichen Schrecken zu verdauen und auch in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass Treize womöglich schon bald vor die Götter treten würde. Ausgerechnet Heero war es gewesen, der diese Möglichkeit laut ausgesprochen hatte und ausgerechnet Sally war es gewesen, die es vehement abstritt. Dabei müsste doch eigentlich sie es am besten wissen.

„In Rom weiß niemand, was hier geschehen ist. Sie glauben, Treize hat sich auf den Landsitz zurückgezogen", erklärte Sally dem Neuankömmling.

„Was? Ihr habt nichts gesagt? Euch hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass so etwas", Wufei deutete mit einer vagen Handbewegung zum Fenster, „früher oder später passieren wird. Treize ist sonst auch immer nach den Feldzügen in Rom geblieben."

„Wenn wir gesagt hätten, wie es um ihn steht, dann hätte Marcus vielleicht gleich nach der Macht gegriffen." Quatre machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. „Wahrscheinlich hätte er den Kaiser sofort vergiftet. Die Armee steht aber hinter Treize – oder zumindest große Teile der Armee stehen zu ihm. Ein Bürgerkrieg wäre die Folge gewesen."

„Du übertreibst, Quatre", befand Heero.

„Pah, diesem Marcus traue ich alles zu, sogar Vatermord." Trowa war von Quatres Eifer und Abscheu gegenüber dem kaiserlichen Sprössling geradezu überrascht. Quatres Loyalität gehört seit jeher Treize und nach Quatres unglückseliger Episode von rasendem Zorn, Verblendung und fehlgeleiteter Leidenschaft, die sowohl Quatres als auch Trowas Leben bedroht hatte, hielt Quatre erst recht zu seinem Konsul. Und doch, solche harschen, kritischen Worte aus Quatres Mund zu hören.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Die Reiter hatten sich der Villa unaufhörlich genähert, mittlerweile erkannten alle, dass Trowa mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt hatte.

„Wir müssen Marcus empfangen. Unten im Atrium. Er darf nicht hier nach oben kommen." Quatre brütete über einem Plan und biss sich dabei auf die Lippen.

„Er wird Treize sehen wollen, warum sollte er wohl sonst hier sein?"

„Dann biegen wir die Wahrheit etwas zurecht, dass Treize..."

„Etwa einfach nicht hier ist?", Duos Sarkasmus war unüberhörbar.

„Nein, dass... mhm... das er einen kleinen Jagdunfall hatte."

Die Übrigen sahen Quatre zweifelnd an, das sollte die brillante Ausrede sein? Wo doch jeder wusste, dass Treize ein erfahrener und geschickter Jäger war. So eine Geschichte würde ihnen Marcus doch nie abnehmen. Auch wenn Trowa gerne gewusst hätte, was sich sein Liebster noch so ausdachte, eilte er notgedrungen die Treppe hinab.

„Ich kümmere mich um die Pferde und die Reiter", rief er noch den anderen zu.

Den restlichen, getreuen Sklaven gab er die Anweisungen schnell die Möbel im Atrium zurecht zu rücken und ein paar Köstlichkeiten aus der Küche aufzutischen. Irgendetwas musste es ja in der Küche noch zu essen geben. Einen Wein, etwas Brot, Oliven und Trauben. Hilde und die anderen würde schon etwas finden. Einfach um den Anschein zu erwecken, hier im Hause Khushrenada verlief alles seinen gewohnten Gang.

Natürlich wussten die Sklaven, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war und Treize um sein Leben kämpfte. Mehr jedoch nicht. Aber diese Männer und Frauen waren ohnehin ihrem Herren treu ergeben und Trowa verließ sich uneingeschränkt auf ihre Verschwiegenheit sollten die Männer in Marcus' Gesellschaft versuchen die Sklaven auszufragen. Und doch war es leichter gesagt als getan, sich völlig normal zu verhalten. Es ging ihm ja selbst so.

Die kleine Abordnung hatte indes die Außenmauern des Grundstücks erreicht, wie Trowa feststellte als er um die Ecke des Stalles blickte. Neben Marcus ritt zu allem Überfluss auch noch Treizes Onkel Dermail. Trowa fluchte lautstark. Auch das noch! Hatten die Götter etwa kein Erbarmen mit ihnen? Sie hätten Dermail gleich erkennen müssen. Doch zeigte dies wohl auch, dass Trowa und die anderen an die Grenzen ihrer Kräfte stießen. Seit Tagen wachten sie über Treize und taten alles um sein Leben zu retten.

Trowa hatte äußerst mulmiges Gefühl als er aus dem Schatten hinaustrat und mit zwei weiteren Stallknechten sich bereit machte die Pferde entgegenzunehmen. Erwartungsgemäß würden die edlen Herren sich dann ins Innere der Villa aufmachen. Hoffentlich hatte Quatre sein Ablenkungsmanöver bereits in die Wege geleitet. Aber vielleicht konnte Trowa auch noch etwas Zeit erkaufen. Aber wie?

„He, du da. Sklave!" Marcus rief Trowa zu sich. Dabei hatte der gehofft, der Edelmann würde sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern. Marcus hätte ihn auf dem letzten Feldzug in Dalmatia beinahe auspeitschen lassen, weil Trowa sich unerlaubterweise um die prachtvolle Stute des Römers gekümmert hatte. Zum Glück war Treize eingeschritten und der kleine verbale Schlagabtausch hatte darin gegipfelt, dass sich Marcus in seiner Ehre angegriffen gefühlt hatte. Was dann gefolgt war, daran wollte Trowa nicht zurückdenken. Marcus hatte eine Exekution durchführen sollen und hatte sich als völlig unfähig angestellt.

„Du gehörst doch schon länger zum Haushalt des Konsuls, nicht wahr?"

Trowa nickte und hielt stumm die Zügel der Stute. Er wagte nicht aufzusehen und fixierte die Pflastersteine unter seinen Füßen.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht!" Eine bestiefelter Fuß, schob sich in Trowas Blickfeld.

„Ja, Herr", gab Trowa zurück. Laut genug, dass ihn Marcus verstand, aber auch leise genug, damit es ihm nicht als Respektlosigkeit ausgelegt werden konnte. Bei den Göttern, er hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen als mit Marcus ein Wort zu wechseln.

Einmal mehr war Trowa den Götter dankbar, dass er vor all diesen Jahren Treizes Sklave geworden war. Obwohl er nur ein Sklave war, Treize hatte ihn wie einen Menschen behandelt, nicht wie ein Stück Vieh oder einen Hund, der blind Befehle ausführte.

„Dann kannst du meinem Freund Dermail..."

Bei dieser Bezeichnung glaubte Trowa nicht recht zu hören. Seit wann waren die beiden denn ‚befreundet'?

„... ja mit Sicherheit die legendäre Felsengrotte zeigen, deren Ruf weithin bekannt ist. Der Konsul soll sich ein wahrhaftiges Meisterwerk geschaffen haben."

‚Die wollen was tun?', Trowa glaubte zunächst sich verhört zu haben. Deshalb waren Marcus und Dermail den weiten Weg von Rom aufs Land gekommen? Um sich die Felsengrotte im Wald anzusehen?

Zum Glück starrte Trowa noch immer auf den Boden, so dass Marcus seine überraschte Mine nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich...", begann Trowa. „Also ich weiß nicht, Herr." Er war doch ein Sklave, dumm und wertlos. Man konnte ja nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er auf solch unvorhergesehene Anliegen angemessen reagieren konnte. Anscheinend erwartete Marcus es in der Tat nicht anders und seufzte laut auf. Als ob er mit einem Kind reden und fast erwarten würde, dass seine Worte nicht gleich verstanden wurden.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob der Konsul möchte, dass ich euch den Platz zeige", druckste Trowa herum und hoffte so noch etwas mehr Zeit zu schinden. Zumindest so lange bis seine Mitstreiter in der Villa ihren Plan in die Tat umgesetzt hatten.

Die Stute schüttelte unruhig mit dem Kopf, Trowa hatte vor aller Aufregung zu sehr an ihrem Geschirr gezogen. Schnell lockerte er den Griff um die Zügel.

„Treize wollte mir die Grotte schon beim letzten Mal zeigen, doch dann kamen uns andere Verpflichtungen dazwischen."

„Aber..." Der Stiefel schob sich noch weiter in sein Blickfeld.

„Willst du etwa andeuten, ich würde lügen?"

„Nein, Herr!" Trowa riss in gespielter Entrüstung die Augen auf und hob den Kopf, senkte jedoch gleich die Augen wieder. „Ich führe euch hin." Immerhin würde es eine ganze Weile dauern bis Marcus und Dermail dann wieder zurück in der Villa waren.

Trowa wählte daher den längsten Pfad und hielt sich noch länger damit auf die beiden Edelmänner durch den Wald zu führen.

Als sie die kleine Lichtung erreicht hatten, musste sich Trowa alle Mühe geben nicht zu jener Stelle zu blicken an der sie Treize gefunden hatten. Das heißt, Duo hatte ihn damals gefunden. Natürlich hatten sie jegliche Spuren beseitigt, man wusste schließlich nie wer sich hier im Wald herumtrieb. Das Blut war abgewaschen worden, die Waffen und Kleider eingesammelt. Selbst die Natur hatte das ihrige dazugetan. Denn deutlich war zu sehen gewesen, dass jemand durch das dichte Unterholz geflüchtet war. Heero vermutete ja, dass es Zechs gewesen sein musste. Duo bezweifelte dies ebenso lautstark. Heute sah man davon nichts mehr.

Aber Marcus und Dermail mussten doch irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte haben, sonst würden sie nicht die Grotte sehen wollen. Dass es ihnen um die ‚Kunstfertigkeit und handwerkliches Geschick' ging war ja wohl die fadenscheinigste Ausrede, die sie sich hatten einfallen lassen können. Aber das war ja äußerst interessant, denn offensichtlich wussten diese beiden intriganten Vögel mehr als Trowa jemand außerhalb des Haushaltes Khushrenada zugetraut hatte. Hatte jemand der anderen Sklaven doch etwas verraten? Gab es etwa noch einen Spitzel unter ihnen, so wie damals Acht, der zwar für Treize gearbeitet hatte, in Wirklichkeit jedoch für Dermail Informationen sammelte.

Trowa mochte es kaum glauben. Doch immerhin waren sie schon einmal auf so einen Spion hereingefallen.

Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre natürlich, dass Marcus jemanden beobachtet hatte. Marcus kam in etwa zur gleichen Zeit wie Treize mit den Offizieren der Legion durch diese Gegend auf ihrer Rückreise nach Rom. Trowa schien es vielversprechender diesen Ansatz mit Quatre zu besprechen und weiterzuverfolgen.

Immerhin musste er sowohl Marcus als auch Dermail zugestehen, dass sie recht gut Interesse an der Grotte und der Mechanik dahinter heuchelten. Doch bildete es sich Trowa nur ein, oder suchten die Männer insgeheim nach Hinweisen auf die wahren Geschehnisse, die sich hier abgespielt hatten? Ein verstohlener Blick da, ein Schritt abseits des Weges dort...

Trowa selbst durfte nicht allzu auffällig die Edelmänner beobachten und setzte sich daher auf einen Baumstumpf in der Nähe. Als die Herren aus der Grotte herauskamen, sprang er pflichtbewusst auf, schwieg und wartete auf ihre Wünsche. Sie fragten ihn nichts und Trowa hätte ihnen ohnehin nur Lügen erzählt. Wahrscheinlich wusste das auch Marcus. So geleitete er sie zurück zur Villa. Wieder äußerst gemächlichen Schrittes.

Wufei war über die ihm zugetraute Rolle alles andere als glücklich und wenn es nicht um Treize und „das Wohl Roms" - Quatres Worte – ginge, dann hätte er solch einem Schmierentheater niemals zugestimmt.

Senator Dermail und Marcus mussten davon überzeugt werden, dass es Treize gut ging. Sie waren alle erstaunt gewesen als sie erkannt hatten, wer da Marcus begleitete. Ganz eindeutig vermuteten die beiden Adligen etwas oder vielleicht wussten sie auch mehr über die Ereignisse an der Quelle im Wald. Es war wohl nicht gänzlich auszuschließen, wie Heero zu bedenken gegeben hatte. Treize war mit seiner Legion gereist, der auch Marcus und eine Abordnung von Prätorianern, die Leibwache des Kaisers, angehört hatten. Womöglich hatten sie den Attentäter erspäht – oder Zechs. Aber das hatte Wufei nur in Gedanken angefügt. Es hatte die Zeit gefehlt den übrigen Getreuen von seinem Verdacht zu erzählen und mittlerweile glaubte er auch, dass es womöglich gar nicht an ihm war die Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Treize und Zechs hatten mit Sicherheit gute Gründe gehabt ihr Verhältnis vorerst geheimzuhalten. Denn da war sich Wufei sicher, der Konsul und Zechs waren sich näher gekommen. Natürlich hatte er dafür keinen anderen Beweis als seine Intuition, aber es würde passen. Es würde erklären, warum Zechs zu solch einer Tat fähig wäre. Wufei glaubte sogar, dass er nicht viel anders reagiert hätte, wenn er herausgefunden hätte, dass Treize für den Tod seiner Merian verantwortlich gewesen wäre und er sich genau diesem Mann freiwillig und im vollen Bewusstsein hingegeben hätte.

Quatre, der neben ihm im Atrium stand, verkniff sich sichtlich das dritte Mal nachzufragen, ob Wufei alles verstanden hatte. Selbstverständlich hatte er seinen Auftrag verstanden und sie scheuchten die Sklaven umher das Essen doch etwas schneller aufzutragen. Dermail und Marcus musste jeden Moment von ihrem Spaziergang zur Grotte zurückkommen. Da hatten sich Glück im Unglück gehabt und wertvolle Zeit gewonnen, um Wufei eines der Kleidungsstücke zu bringen, die er während seines letzten Aufenthaltes hier in Rom getragen und nicht wieder mit zurück nach Seres genommen hatte. Treize hatte die edlen Shenyi, ein bodenlanges Gewand, das eng am Oberkörper getragen wurde, sorgfältig aufbewahren lassen. Jetzt war Wufei in eines der edlen Stücke geschlüpft. Als er das letzte Mal diesen Stoff auf der Haut getragen hatte... Nein, er dachte besser nicht daran. Es war der Nachmittag gewesen an welchem er sich Treize zum ersten Mal hingegeben hatte.

Und da hörten sie auch schon die Stimmen der Männer an der Eingangstür, wo sie von Hilde in Empfang genommen wurden.

„Eines noch", bemerkte Quatre als sich Wufei auf einem Diwan, der in der Mitte der Halle stand, niedergelassen hatte. Er versuchte, dass seine Pose einigermaßen lasziv aussah. Auch seine Bemühungen von eher mäßigen Erfolg waren.

„Ja, was denn...?" Weiter kam Wufei nicht, denn blitzschnell hatte sich Quatre über ihn gebeugt, ihn in das Polster zurückgedrückt und küsste ihn. Aber es war kein unschuldiger Kuss der Freundschaft, sondern ein inniger, tiefer Kuss, der Wufei atemlos zurückließ. Quatre zog sich so schnell zurück wie er sich über Wufei hergemacht hatte, doch nicht, ohne seinen Shenyi noch ein gutes Stück weiter auseinanderzuziehen, so dass Wufeis Brust nun beinahe gänzlich entblößt war und der Gürtel gefährlich tief auf seine Hüfte gerutscht war. Nun brauchte er wenigstens keine laszive Pose mehr.

Bevor Wufei seine Kleidung richten konnte, traten auch schon Dermail und Marcus ein. Genau in diesem Moment wurde Wufei bewusst, dass er unmöglich aufstehen konnte, um sie zu begrüßen, seine Robe würde noch weiter aufklaffen, der Gürtel wegrutschen und ihn vollständig entblößen. Diese Erkenntnis und der unerwartete Kuss ließen ihn aufs stärkste Erröten. Dafür würde Quatre bezahlen!

Mit Sicherheit stand Quatre zusammen mit Duo hinter einer der Türen und spitzte um die Ecke, um ja nichts zu verpassen. Duo würde sich königlich amüsieren.

Er murmelte eine Begrüßung und die beiden Adligen nahmen Platz. Mit Sicherheit dachten sie, Treize würde sie gleich selbst willkommen heißen und Wufei weilte nur rein zufällig hier. Sie musterten Wufei und der glaubte ziemlich gut zu wissen, was für ein Bild er abgab: Er musste wie eine aufgeschreckte Jungfer aussehen, die vom Bett ihres Geliebten aufgestanden war und sich bewusst wurde, was sie gerade erlebt hatte.

Entweder dies, oder sie hielten ihn für einen Lustknaben. Wufei wusste nicht, welche der möglichen Erklärungen er vorziehen sollte.

Nervös befingerte er seinen Weinkelch und dazu benötigte er kein großes schauspielerisches Geschick. „Verzeiht ihr edlen Herren, aber falls Ihr den Konsul sprechen wollt, dann muss ich in seinem Namen um Verzeihung bitten. Er kann Euch heute nicht empfangen." Wufei schlug die Augen nieder.

„Wie das?" Dermail und Marcus warfen sich bereits siegessichere Blicke zu.

„Nun ja", Wufei tat verlegen, mit seinen roten Wangen, sollte das kein großes Problem darstellen. „Der Konsul hatte einen kleinen Jagdunfall und kann zur Zeit nicht aufstehen. Aber ich kann euch versichern, es geht ihm ansonsten recht gut." Wufei fasste sich wie beiläufig an die Lippen, die nun ziemlich empfindlich und leicht geschwollen waren. Bei der Göttin der Schönheit, Quatre konnte aber auch küssen!

Dermail ließ ein undefiniertes „Hmpf" von sich hören, während Marcus so aussah als ob er den Teller angefüllt mit kaltem Braten, am liebsten in die nächste Ecke geschmissen hätte. Es stimmte wohl, dass dieser Marcus Treize sehr zugeneigt gewesen war. Nein, Marcus war es noch immer und das, was Wufei in dem Blick des Mannes sah, war reine, tiefste Eifersucht. Wufei machte sich bei dem kaiserlichen Sprössling mit seinem Verhalten nicht gerade beliebt, so viel war sicher.

„Er versicherte mir, dass es ein Jagdunfall gewesen war, doch ich glaube..." Wufei lehnte sich nach vorn und ihm war bewusst, dass sein Shenyi dabei weit, weit auseinanderklaffte. „Es muss ein amouröses Abenteuer gewesen sein, das ihm diese Unpässlichkeit verursacht hat." Er lachte leise und kehlig, blickte Marcus dabei offen an, woraufhin dieser den Teller mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Beistelltischchen abstellte.

Dermail legte dem Sohn des Kaisers beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und trank von seinem Wein.

Wufei lehnte sich in die Polster zurück. „Kann ich etwas ausrichten?"

„Seine Anwesenheit in Rom wäre am gestrigen Tag dringend notwendig gewesen."

„Nun wie bereits gesagt...", begann Wufei doch Dermail unterbrach ihn.

„Unser illustrer Kreis hat sich gestern getroffen und beschlossen, Treize wieder in unseren Reihen aufzunehmen."

Das sagte Wufei alles nichts und vermutlich waren die Worte auch so gedacht. Hoffentlich hörte Quatre wirklich mit und konnte dieser Ankündigung mehr Sinn abgewinnen. „Ich verstehe nicht", versuchte er dennoch eine Erklärung zu erhalten.

„Das benötigt Ihr auch nicht", gab nun Marcus zurück und erhob sich. „Treize wird es verstehen und er sollte das Angebot besser annehmen."

„Ich werde es ausrichten, sobald er wieder aufwacht. Ich vermute, ich habe ihn sehr erschöpft." Wufei konnte nicht an sich halten. Dies war Marcus' wunder Punkt und auch wenn Wufei diese Worte peinlich waren, noch besser war es Salz in diese offene Wunde zu streuen.

Marcus knurrte etwas, das sich ziemlich eindeutig nach ‚Hure' anhörte und stürmte hinaus. Dermail folgte, eine knappe Verabschiedung murmelnd.

Wufei kochte nun fast selbst vor Wut. Er hätte dieses Bürschchen zu einem ehrlichen Kampf fordern sollen. Ihn, ein Nachkomme der edelsten Blutlinie von Seres, beschimpfte man nicht als Hure. Nur zu gerne hätte er dieses römische Aas vor die Spitze seiner Katana bekommen.

„Du warst sehr überzeugend, Wufei", trotz der ernsten Lage musste Sally lachen als sie wieder alle in Treizes Schlafgemach versammelt waren und der erste Schock verflogen war. „Die zerzausten Haare, deine locker sitzende Robe und diese roten Wangen. Du könntest beim Theater anfangen."

Wufei winkte nur ab und ließ den Spott über sich ergehen. Quatre hatte sich sogar für den Kuss entschuldigt, der ja maßgeblich für die roten Wangen verantwortlich gewesen war.

Nun saß er wieder auf Treizes Bett. Er hatte inständig gehofft, dass sich der Zustand des Konsuls geändert hätte. Doch nichts dergleichen war eingetroffen.

Er trug noch den nachtschwarzen Shenyi, hatte sich nicht einmal mehr umgezogen und war gleich zurück zu Treize geeilt.

„Was meinte Dermails mit ‚illustrer Kreis'?" Duo war der einzige, der etwas Appetit hatte und sich an den Köstlichkeiten gütlich tat, die von den Sklaven für Dermail und Marcus vorbereitet worden und nun übrig waren.

„Romefeller", meinte Sally und Quatre nickte: „Das war auch mein Gedanke."

Davon hatte sogar Wufei gehört und er schallte sich, dass er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. „Ja, das muss es sein. Treize war Mitglied dieser Runde. Damals noch bevor er nach Germanien gezogen ist, richtig?"

„Ja, sie hatten ihn sogar zu ihrem Anführer gewählt. Treize war ziemlich beliebt unter den jungen Mitgliedern. Dann hat Dermail mehr und mehr die Macht übernommen. Une hat mir erzählt, dass dann im letzten Jahr auch Marcus den Treffen von Romefeller beigewohnt hat und die Stimmung mehr und mehr gegen Treize gewechselt hat. Die alten Adligen haben nun das Ruder in der Hand." Sally war von ihrer Geliebten ziemlich gut informiert worden, wie Wufei feststellte.

„Und nun wollen sie, dass Treize zurückkommt, warum?"

„Warum wohl?", schnaubte Quatre. Für ihn war es wohl offensichtlich. „Sie fürchten um seinen Einfluss. Wenn Treize wieder Mitglied wird, heißt das, dass er sich Marcus und Dermail beugt. Das wäre ein großes Zeichen, auch an das Heer, dass Treize Marcus als den nächsten Thronfolger anerkennt."

„Als ob Treize jetzt noch auf den Thron verzichten würde", gab Duo zu bedenken. „Er hat doch dem Kaiser gegenüber erklärt, dass er bereit ist den Thron zu übernehmen."

„Dann ist es doch ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie solch eine Angst vor ihm haben."

„Oder es war als Drohung zu verstehen", meldete sich Heero zu Wort und wie so oft gelang es ihm einen völlig neuen Blickwinkel zu eröffnen.

Die übrigen sahen sich unsicher an. Was sollten sie nun tun?

„Oh Treize, wach auf. Ich weiß du hörst uns. Komm zurück", flüsterte Wufei und strich dem bewusstlosen Konsul über die Stirn. Wenn doch wenigstens Zechs hier wäre. Womöglich war dieses uralte, magische Wissen der Druiden, in deren Lehren Zechs eingeweiht war, das letzte Mittel, um Treize zu retten.

Aber wo steckte Zechs? Mit einem schnellen Pferd konnte der Germane sich mittlerweile weit im Norden am Fuße der Alpen befinden und damit war er beinahe unauffindbar.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: SuNniii hatte angemerkt, dass Zechs bis jetzt noch nicht vorkam. Nun, diesem Wunsch kann ich nachkommen... :)

Kapitel III

Es hatte wahrlich schon so manche Situationen in seinem Leben gegeben, in denen sich Zechs gewünscht hätte, dass er doch von den Walküren zu seiner letzten Reise abgeholt werden würde. Als er Lucrezias Tod hatte mit ansehen müssen, dazu verdammt gewesen nichts zu tun, um dieses Unheil zu verhindern. Untätig auf dem Boden dieses nassen, kalten Waldes zu liegen und zu sehen wie sie und sein Kind hatten sterben müssen.

Aber noch nie hatte er die Walküren so herbeigesehnt wie jetzt. Nicht nur, dass er in einem Konflikt steckte, der ihn Tag und Nacht beschäftigte, der ihm den Schlaf raubte und sogar in die Träume verfolgte, wenn er denn einmal eingeschlafen war – was jedoch äußerst selten vorkam. Dass er nämlich genau jenen Mann liebte, der nicht nur als Befehlshaber der römischen Armee indirekt für Lucrezias Tod verantwortlich war, sondern dass es genau jener Mann gewesen war, der das Schwert in ihren zierlichen Hals geschlagen hatte. Und dass er diese Tatsache erst nach all den Monaten herausgefunden hatte, die er in der unmittelbaren Umgebung von Treize verbracht hatte. Dem Römer so nahe, dass seine anfängliche Abscheu und Feindschaft sich zu Vertrauen und Freundschaft, schließlich sogar zu Liebe gewandelt hatte.

Schlimmer noch, ja, es kam noch schlimmer! Sein und Treizes Körper waren durch die uralten Zauberkräfte der Druiden miteinander verbunden. Zechs hatte die Verbindung zuerst aus Unwissen initiiert, später in Ägypten hatte er es bewusst in Kauf genommen, dass dieses mysteriöse Band zwischen ihnen tiefer wurde. Nur so hatte er damals Treizes Leben retten können. Damals als Treize das Opfer der alten Kräfte des Dolches geworden war. Jener Waffe, die Zechs als Kind hatte für sein Volk bewahren sollen und in dieser Aufgabe gescheitert war.

Später dann noch einmal als Zechs die drohende Gefahr instinktiv gespürt hatte, dass Treize gefangengenommen und für den hinterhältigen Plan von Lucius geopfert werden sollte. Oh, hätte er Treize doch damals sterben lassen. Dann wäre es jetzt für sie beide leichter.

Das Band existierte noch, trotz Zechs' Tat. Es war eine mehr als schmerzliche Tatsache für Zechs. Er spürte Treizes Pein so wie er die eigenen Torturen am Körper erlitt. Er spürte auch, dass Treize noch lebte. Ein Wunder! Und dann dankte Zechs all den Göttern, die er kannte und benennen konnte dafür. Er hasste Treize für das was der Römer getan hatte und doch liebte er ihn noch immer. Es war verwirrend, es war schmerzlich, doch leider die Wahrheit.

Treize hatte ihm vertraut wie keinem anderen Menschen, ihm einen Germanen. Zechs hatte dieses Vertrauen schändlich missbraucht und er spürte, dass dieser Verrat tiefe Wunden in Treizes Innersten hinterlassen hatte. In der Tat schmerzte Treize dieser Vertrauensbruch mehr als die Fleischwunde in seiner Brust. Merkwürdig, dass Zechs das so genau zu wissen vermochte.

Das Gelächter hinter der Tür zu Zechs' Zelle wurde lauter und seine Gedanken kehrten in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Wäre er doch in seiner innersten Welt aus Gedanken, Visionen und Erinnerungen verblieben! Denn, das was ihn nun erwarten würde...

Er war direkt Marcus in die Arme gelaufen. Dieser Bastard von einem Römer. Nachdem Zechs Treize niedergestochen hatte, war er quer durch den Wald gelaufen. Irgendwann war er auf eine Straße gestoßen und direkt auf die Nachhut von Prätorianer getroffen, die den kaiserlichen Sprössling begleitet hatten. Selbstverständlich hatte Marcus geglaubt, dass Zechs lediglich aus seiner Geiselhaft flüchten wollte. Man hatte ihn gefesselt und in einen dunklen Wagen, vor aller Augen geschützt nach Rom gebracht. Da war Zechs schon misstrauisch geworden. Es hätte doch genügt ihn wieder zu seinem ‚Herren', nämlich Treize zurückzubringen. Doch nein, er war in die private Fehde von Treize und Marcus geraten.

Wenn er auf die gewöhnlichen Fußsoldaten getroffen wäre, sie hätten ihn mit Sicherheit zu Treize geschickt. Oder zumindest dem Konsul darüber berichtet. Doch die Prätorianer waren die Leibgarde des Kaisers. Sie waren nicht gegenüber Treize zu Treue verpflichtet. Bestimmt hatte Marcus die Männer noch zusätzlich bestochen, um ihr Schweigen zu gewährleisten.

Dann in Rom angekommen hatte Zechs' Tortur gerade erst begonnen...

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und man riss ihn auf die Beine. Ein Schwall Wasser traf seine Haut, um das verkrustete Blut und die Exkremente abzuwaschen. Zum Glück waren die Wunden am abheilen. Sie hatten ihn in den letzten Tagen in Ruhe gelassen. So weit Zechs das beurteilen konnte, mussten es drei Tage gewesen sein. Man gab ihm kaum etwas zu essen und dann auch nur sehr unregelmäßig. Es gab nichts, woran er sich hätte orientieren können. Seine Zelle war stockfinster.

Auch wenn die Wunden verheilten, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis neue hinzukommen würden. Wenigstens war die Schwellung um sein rechtes Auge zurückgegangen.

Entweder würde man ihm jetzt etwas zu essen geben oder sie, die namenlosen Wärter, würden ihm wieder diese Maske aus schwerem, schwarzen Samt aufsetzen... und was das bedeutete...

Sein Körper wehrte sich noch immer instinktiv, so viel Kraft und Stolz war ihm noch geblieben. Doch es war ein sinnloser Widerstand, das wusste Zechs und was seinen Stolz anbetraf... Pah, er sollte keinen Stolz mehr haben, dazu hatten sie ihn schon genug erniedrigt.

Es war die Maske, die nun über seinen Kopf gezogen wurde. Sie wurde äußerst gründlich in seinem Hinterkopf zusammengezurrt, so dass er keinerlei Möglichkeit hatte sie abzustreifen. Weder für ihn, noch für die Männer, zu denen man ihn gleich bringen würde. Irgendjemand, wahrscheinlich Marcus, lag sehr viel daran, dass man ihn nicht erkennen würde.

Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob es immer die gleichen Männer waren, ob Marcus vielleicht sogar unter ihnen war. Oder ob er wahllos an irgendwelche Freier verkauft wurde.

Die Maske half, so war es leichter vor den Geräuschen, den Stimmen und Gerüchen zu fliehen. Vor den heiseren, erregten Stimmen dieser Lüstlinge. Er fantasierte sich in längst vergangene, besser Zeiten. Manchmal kam sogar Treize in diesen Fantasieren darin vor.

Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er diese Strafe auch verdient. Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht an Treize denken. Diese Gedanken konnte schmerzvoller sein als die bevorstehenden Stunden. Wenig rücksichtsvoll warf man ihn auf ein Lager aus Kissen. Er konnte den Fall kaum abfedern, seine Hände waren gefesselt. So landete er unglücklich auf der Schulter, welche sich ausrenkte. Zechs schrie vor Schmerz, es kümmerte die Meute nur wenig. Wie viele waren es dieses Mal?

Als Zechs sich noch immer wehrte, so weit er es noch konnte, drückte jemand seine spitzen Finger unter das ausgerenkte Gelenk. Fast verlor das Bewusstsein als der Schmerz hinter seinen Augen explodierte.

Er hörte die Stimmen der Männer. Ausländer, vermutlich Händler, sinnierte Zechs' Hirn kühl und sachlich bei dem Klang ihres Akzents. Er hielt diesen Gedanken fest, wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Er übersetzte die Legenden seiner Kindheit ins Lateinische und versuchte so seinen Geist zu beschäftigen, während sie seinen Körper benutzten.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte. Irgendwann wurde es ruhiger und er hörte nichts mehr. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur eine Reaktion seines Körpers, um die grausigen Details auszublenden.

Als nächstes erinnerte er sich nur daran, dass man ihn mit kaltem Wasser übergoss und in ein weiches Bett legte. Er musste wohl träumen, denn man hatte ihm sogar diese Maske abgenommen und vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und besah sich das Zimmer, in welchem er sich nun befand. Einem ersten Impuls heraus hatte er sich gewünscht, er würde in einem von Treizes Schlafgemächern aufwachen, dass dies alles hier nur ein ziemlich schlimmer Albtraum gewesen wäre.

Jemand hatte sich auch um seine Schulter gekümmert, zwar schmerzte der gesamte Arm noch höllisch, aber er konnte ihn immerhin vorsichtig bewegen.

Doch spätestens als sich die Tür neben dem Bett öffnete und er den Mann sah, der nun eintrat, war jeglicher klare Gedanke aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Hätte er noch genügend Kraft so wäre er auf den Römer vor ihm losgegangen. Selbst unbewaffnet hätte er ihn töten können, wenn er sich denn im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte befände.

Marcus sah ihm seinen Widerstand und der Wunsch aus dem Bett zu springen und ihn niederzuringen deutlich an. Er lachte, das ließ Zechs einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken rieseln. „Ich sehe, was Treize an dir gefunden hat. Du hast einen prachtvollen Körper."

Eine klamme, kalte Hand wanderte über Zechs' Rücken entlang und zwischen seine Pobacken. Zechs schloss die Augen und wünschte sich an einen anderen Ort.

„... oder zumindest war er einmal prachtvoll. Jetzt ist er nichts mehr weiter als der zerschundene Körper einer Hure." Die Worte waren reinstes Gift und fraßen sich geradezu in Zechs' Innerstes. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass diese Sätze solchen Schmerz hervorrufen konnten.

„Wahrscheinlich wirst du den Rest deines erbärmlichen Lebens hier verbringen und Treize wird dich nie wieder sehen. Wird nie sehen, wie dreckig und wertlos du bist..."

Zechs' Geist klammerte sich geradezu an die Bedeutung, die hinter diesen Worten lag. Treize musst noch leben, sonst hätte Marcus dies doch nicht so formuliert, oder etwa nicht?

„Wenn er dich so vorfinden würde. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck möchte ich zu gerne sehen."

Zechs schloss abermals die Augen in stillem Leid, hätte ihn Marcus nun auch noch vergewaltigt, damit hätte er wohl besser zurechtkommen können – so weit man so etwas sagen konnte – doch diese letzte Vorstellung. Nein, er wollte nicht, dass Treize ihn so sehen sollte, lieber wollte er sterben.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Nach so vielen Niederschlägen für unsere Helden, braucht es dringend mal wieder einen Hoffnungsschimmer, oder?

Ich weiß, das letzte Kapitel war hart, aber vertraut mir. :)

Kapitel IV

Sollte Treize jemand nach seiner Meinung fragen, aber garantiert würde das zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt niemand tun, dann würde er sagen, dass dies alles sehr, sehr verwirrend war. Wie sollte er es sonst beschreiben? Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass er tot wäre. Aber das schien nicht zu stimmen. Weder stritt man es ab, dass er die Unterwelt betreten hatte, noch bekräftigte man ihn in dieser Annahme. Dass er lebte, das war ausgeschlossen. Zumindest dieser ‚Ort' an dem er sich befand entsprach nicht der Realität.

Richtig, es war sein Schlafgemach in der Villa in den Albaner Bergen. Sein erklärtes Lieblingsdomizil und auch der letzte Ort den er aufgesucht hatte. Nein, dies wiederum war nicht korrekt. Der letzte Ort, den er aufgesucht hatte, war die Felsengrotte im Wald gewesen.

Unwillkürlich streifte sein Blick bei dieser Erinnerung, seine Erinnerungen waren noch intakt, zu seiner Brust. Es war ein verstörender Anblick: Die Wunde, die durch sein eigenes Schwert geschlagen worden war, war deutlich sichtbar. Sie blutete zwar nicht, noch ein Indiz dafür, dass er nicht in der ‚normalen' Welt weilte, doch heilte sie auch nicht. Die Wundränder sahen noch so aus wie am ersten Tag seines Aufenthalts hier. Treize konnte genau die durchtrennten Muskeln ausmachen, ein bisschen sah man von dem feinen Gewebe der Lunge durchschimmern. So wie Treize das beurteilen konnte, er konnte nicht allzu lange diesem Anblick standhalten, war die Lunge selbst nicht verletzt worden. Doch jede noch so kleine Entzündung würde ihn endgültig das Leben kosten. Eigentlich müsste er sein Herz schlagen sehen, oder wenigstens die Bewegungen unter den Muskeln erkennen. Er wusste, dass sein Herz genau unter diesem zornigen, roten Fleisch ruhte. Doch es schlug nicht. War er etwa doch tot?

Sein Herz schlug nicht, sein Tastsinn funktionierte nicht, er roch nichts, er hörte nichts außer der Stimme seines Gegenübers. Kein Geplapper der Sklaven oder das Zwitschern der Vögel. Einzig sehen, ja, aber was er sah, war so unwirklich. Er erkannte die Möbel wieder, doch jedes Möbelstück strahlte von innen heraus. Ebenso die Wände, der Boden. Allem wohnte ein Strahlen, ein merkwürdiges Licht inne, das jedoch nicht von der Sonne kam. Aber was vermochte sonst ein solches Licht auszusenden. Keine Kerze, kein Feuer war so kräftig.

„Ach Treize! Immer am analysieren, fast bereue ich es dich so gründlich in den klassischen Disziplinen ausgebildet zu haben. Etwas mehr Gefühl hätte dir sicherlich in manchen Situationen gut getan."

Treize warf dem Mann, sein einziger Gesellschafter an diesem Ort, einen gereizten Blick zu. Es war zwar sein Vater, aber dies konnte Treize nur schwerlich akzeptieren. Erstens weil sein Vater tot war. Zweitens weil dieser Mann wohl so aussah, wie Rutilus Khushrenada mit Anfang 20 ausgesehen haben musste. Und was drittens noch erschwerend hinzukam, anscheinend konnte dieser Mann seine Gedanken lesen.

Viele Informationen hatte er von seinem Vater - er nahm einfach einmal an, dass dieses Wesen in irgendeiner Art und Weise sein Vater war – nicht erhalten. Der Ort an dem er sich befand war so eine Art Übergang und dass es an Treize war sich zu entscheiden. Wobei die Entscheidung auch schon längst feststand. Alles sehr verwirrend und ganz und gar nicht logisch.

Ja, er wäre sein Vater und nein, weder seine Mutter noch seine Schwester könnten hier sein. Auf die Frage, ob die Götter ihn hier festhielten, erhielt Treize keine Antwort.

„Wie lange bin ich jetzt schon hier?"

Sein Vater zog die Schultern nach oben und grinste jungenhaft. „Wir messen hier die Zeit nicht in euren Dimensionen."

„Wir?"

Wieder dieses Grinsen als ob Rutilus sagen wollte: ‚So einfach legst du mich nicht rein.'

„Ich nehme an, dass dies mein Zustand ist, in dem ich das Leben verlassen habe." Treize deutete zur Wunde. „Und folglich..."

„Fahr fort, ich bin schon gespannt welches Theorem du jetzt ausspuckst", Rutilus genoss es sichtlich und Treize konnte zum ersten Mal Ze... _ihn_ verstehen, dass er regelmäßig die Beherrschung verloren hatte, wenn Treize ihn aufgezogen hatte.

„Aber wieso bist du dann so jung? Du warst bedeutend älter als du gestorben bist. Du existierst nicht in dem Zustand, in welchem du gestorben bist."

„Ich hatte schon immer etwas gegen das Älterwerden", kam die verschmitzte Antwort, die eigentlich keine war. „Treize, hier gibt es keine Hypothesen und keine Beweise. Einzig musst du dich entscheiden!"

„Ich weiß nicht, für was!", gab Treize frustriert zurück. „Was steht zur Entscheidung?"

„Dein Leben oder dein Tod."

Natürlich ja, aber immer wenn Treize für sich versuchte diese Frage zu erörtern, konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

„Natürlich nicht, natürlich ist diese keine Entscheidung deines Intellekts. Diese Entscheidung muss aus deinem Herzen kommen..." Rutilus blickte auf die Fleischwunde, in die ohne Probleme eine Faust gepasst hätte. „Nein, nicht dieses Herz. Ich meinte es eher bildhaft."

Treize schnaubte. Sein Vater hatte es doch gerade erst selbst gesagt, Treize war zu sehr darauf geschult eben keine Entscheidung aufgrund von Gefühlen und flüchtigen Eindrücken zu fällen.

„Du denkst erstaunlich wenig an _ihn_."

Selbstverständlich nicht, allein Gedanken an _ihn_ schmerzte wie ein erneuter Stich mit dem Schwert. Falls Treize solche einen Gedanken zuließ, dann schlug er schnell in Hass um. Zum einen auf _ihn_, zum anderen auf sich selbst. Wie hatte er so vertrauensselig sein können? Er hatte sich von einem Germanen hinters Licht führen lassen! Er! Treize Khushrenada! Dabei hätte ihm doch seine Jugend eine Lehre sein sollen. Er hatte schon einmal einem vermeintlichen Geliebten vertraut und wie war er da ausgenutzt worden? Er hatte Jahre benötigt bis er für sich sagen konnte, er hätte Lucius' Verrat überstanden. Eigentlich hatte es nur an einem Mann gelegen, dass Treize wieder einen anderen Mensch so nah an sich heran gelassen hatte und ausgerechnet dieser Mann, dem er so sehr vertraut hatte... Treize wusste nicht, ob er sich wünschte, dass der Germane tot war oder noch lebte.

Aber warum sprach sein Vater ausgerechnet jetzt von dieser einen Person, von diesem einen Mann. Hing dies etwa mit Treizes Entscheidung zusammen?

„Immer diese Analysen und dieses Hinterfragen", kommentierte Rutilius die Gedanken seines Sohnes. „Interessant, dass du nie seinen Namen denkst."

Ze... Es war ein Reflex, aber Treize unterband ihn sofort. Nein, er würde nicht einmal an den Namen denken. Nicht an die Gestalt des Germanen. Nicht an jene hellblauen Augen, das blonde Haar, die Spitzen mit Treizes Blut getränkt. Ein dicker roter Tropfen, der Zechs' Wange wie eine Träne hinabgeflossen war; das letzte Bild, dass er wahrgenommen hatte.

„Wir werden bald Besuch bekommen."

„Wer? Etwa..."

„Ja?"

„Der Germane", zischte Treize. Er würde den Namen nicht aussprechen.

„Nein, dein Germane nicht, wobei..." Rutilus legte den Kopf leicht schräg. Als ob er hören würde, auf irgendwelche Stimmen, die für Treizes Ohren nicht bestimmt waren. „Es wäre nicht verwunderlich in Anbetracht seines Zustandes, aber das ist nicht an mir zu entscheiden. Doch ich muss zugeben, ich würde ihn gerne einmal sehen."

Jetzt redete Rutilus einmal und gab brisante Informationen preis und sie betrafen ausgerechnet _ihn_, Ze... den Germanen.

Treize spürte eine Unruhe in sich. Wollte Rutilus etwa damit sagen, dass auch Zech... Nein! Nicht dieser Name. Dass seine ehemalige, germanische Geisel sich ebenfalls nahe an der Schwelle zur Unterwelt befand? Aber es müsste doch eine andere Unterwelt sein, zumindest doch nicht die römische. Die Germanen verehrten andere Gottheiten.

„Viele Namen für ein und dasselbe", bemerkte Rutilus nachsichtig lächelnd wie ein Vater, der einem kleinen Kind geduldig die grundlegendsten Zusammenhänge der Welt erklärte.

„Kushrenada!" Eine fremde Stimme drang an sein Ohr und Treize wandte sich um. Dort stand plötzlich Senator Barton. Treize hätte ihn fast nicht wiedererkannt, er sah viel älter aus als in seiner Erinnerung. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte war schlaff, der Mundwinkel und das Lid hingen herab. Die Worte waren kaum verständlich, die er sprach. Barton trug eine formelle Toga, die die Zeichen seines Amtes trug. Nein, keine Amtstracht. Es war die Kleidung, in der er bestattet werden sollte.

Treize wusste nicht, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm, aber er war sich sicher: Barton, der würde hier bleiben. Barton war für die Unterwelt bestimmt.

Barton sah Rutilus an und die beiden schienen sich irgendwie auszutauschen. Wieder einmal auf eine Art und Weise, die Treize verschlossen blieb.

Ein anderer Gedanke schoss durch Treizes Kopf. Wenn Barton tot war, dann war Mariemaia ganz auf sich gestellt. Es gab keine anderen Erben für das Familienvermögen der Bartons und die Kleine war noch zu jung. Außerdem war sie nur ein Mädchen, selbst im entsprechenden Alter könnte sie das Erbe nicht antreten.

Treize sah auf und fixierte die Stelle hinter ihm an, dort wo Barton aufgetaucht war. Jetzt schien es ihm als ob der Raum nicht so hell war.

„Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen." Rutilus grinste noch ein letztes Mal. Der Raum wurde mit einem Mal merklich düsterer. „Aber es war nicht alleine deine Tochter, die dein Herz bewegt hat", waren die letzten Worte, die er an Treize richtete.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: So, wie angekündigt, geht es mit unseren Helden so langsam aber sich wieder bergauf. Viel Spaß und noch schöne Feiertage.

Kapitel V

„Wufei, du musst etwas essen!" Sally drückte ihm mit Nachdruck eine Schale Eintopf in die linke Hand und dazu noch eine dicke Scheibe Brot in die rechte.

Vor drei Tagen war Wufei nach Rom zurückgekehrt und fast genau so lange, wachte er an Treizes Krankenlager ohne selbst etwas Nennenswertes zu essen oder zu schlafen. Der Schock saß noch immer so tief. Es war einfach unvorstellbar was hier während seiner Abwesenheit vorgefallen war. Zum einen das, aber zum anderen machte er sich auch schwere Vorwürfe. Er hatte es doch gewusst, dass Zechs auf Rache sann und den Offizier tot sehen wollte, der seine Gefährtin getötet hatte. Zechs hatte es ihm selbst gesagt, Zechs hatte ihm damals Treizes Rüstung und den Brustpanzer beschrieben. Natürlich hatte Wufei damals gelogen und abgestritten den Panzer wiederzuerkennen. Hätte er es doch damals Treize gesagt. Doch Wufei hatte daran geglaubt, dass Zechs seine Rachegelüste mit der Zeit abgelegt hatte. Außerdem hätte der Germane Treize nie in voller Rüstung sehen dürfen. Normalerweise wäre es dazu nie gekommen. Die anderen Getreuen des Konsuls hatte er von diesem Kummer nichts berichtet. Wenn er diese Vorwürfe jemandem beichten musste, dann Treize persönlich. Nur von ihm konnte er Vergebung erhoffen.

Welches Leid hätte er verhindern können, hätte er nicht geschwiegen?

Er wollte den Eintopf ablehnen, doch sein Magen meldete sich bei dem köstlichen Geruch der Mahlzeit mit einem eindrucksvollen Knurren zu Wort.

„Komm mit ins Atrium", Sally zog ihn am Ellbogen in die Höhe auch ihr war Wufeis Reaktion auf das Essen nicht entgangen. „Ich weiß, du möchtest hier bei ihm bleiben, aber du darfst deine eigene Gesundheit nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Treize würde so ein unvernünftiges Verhalten nie akzeptieren. Geh zu den anderen nach unten."

Wahrscheinlich wollte Sally auch Treizes Wunde erneut verarzten und da war es ihr am liebsten, wenn sie ungestört arbeiten konnte. Ohne Duos Zwischenrufe oder Wufeis eigener schmerzerfüllter Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er die Wunde sah.

Also ging er mit seiner Schale nach unten und setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Diwan. Quatre und Trowa sahen beieinander. Der Pferdeknecht hatte einen Arm um die Schultern des Tribuns gelegt. Quatre selbst sah so aus als ob er eingeschlafen wäre. Wer konnte es ihm verdenken?

Interessanterweise hatten sich Duo und Heero getrennt voneinander niedergelassen. Normalerweise würde sich doch Duo an Heero drängen, egal zu welcher Gelegenheit. Hatten die beiden Männer etwa eine Meinungsverschiedenheit? Doch Wufei war nichts aufgefallen was an einen Streit denken ließ. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass für Heero noch immer Zechs als Täter feststand, während Duo den Germanen in Schutz nahm und an einen Attentäter glaubte, der dann Zechs verschleppt hatte. Wufei musste zugeben, dass er auch nur zu gerne an diese Version glauben wollte.

Eine weitere drängende Frage belastete Wufei. Wie sollten sie weiterverfahren? Einmal bereits war Marcus zu ihnen gekommen. Es würde mit Sicherheit nicht der letzte Besuch oder der letzte Gast gewesen sein, der Treize sprechen wollte. Die Ausrede des abenteuerlichen Jagdunfalls konnte sich vielleicht noch ein paar Tage aufrechterhalten. Dann mussten sie wohl oder übel mit der Wahrheit herausrücken. Oder zumindest so weit gehen und dem Kaiser bekanntgeben, dass Treize schwer verletzt war. Aber vielleicht war Treize bis dahin auch schon gestorben.

Wufei hielt inne, den Löffel, den er gerade noch zum Mund hatte führen wollen, verharrte unschlüssig in der Luft. Wie konnte er nur so etwas denken? Er warf den Löffel zurück in die Schale und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Ganz zu schweigen von den Intrigen, die Marcus und Treizes Onkel Dermail spannen, ihr ‚Ratschlag', dass sich Treize doch wieder dem illustren Kreis adliger, einflussreicher Römer anschließen sollte. Jenem Kreis, der sich selbst Romefeller nannte.

Was sollten sie also tun? Er vermochte schon gar nicht zu sagen, wie oft er sich diese Frage gestellt hatte.

Und nicht nur Treize. Sie mussten doch auch etwas wegen Zechs unternehmen. Gleichgültig ob der Germane nun Treize angegriffen hatte oder nicht. Es wäre besser genau zu wissen, wo er sich aufhielt. Wufei hatte dieses Thema schon gegenüber den beiden Tribunen erwähnt, doch er wusste nicht, was Heero oder Quatre daraus gemacht hatten. Sie hätten die Autorität Soldaten auszusenden, die Zechs suchen sollten.

„Wir haben Wufei noch gar nicht die Waffen gezeigt!", meinte Duo in die bedrückende Stille des gemeinsamen Mahles hinein. Doch selbst dieser Ausspruch zeigte kaum Regung bei den anderen drei Männern. Nur müdes Nicken.

Wufei fragte nur mäßig interessiert: „Welche Waffen denn?"

Dann begann Duo zu erzählen, von den fünf Waisen, die völlig isoliert in einer ägyptischen Wüste hausten und die letzten Bewahrer einer alten Priesterkaste waren. Treize und Zechs hatten den Weg zu ihrer Wohnstätte in der Wüste mittels zweier alter Amulette ausfindig gemacht. Genau wusste Duo nicht, wie die beiden den Weg gefunden hatten. Doch war Zechs dann mit ihnen dort geblieben, hatte bei den alten Männern für einige Wochen studiert, ihre Magie und ihr Wissen förmlich in sich eingesaugt. Zechs hatte behauptet die Vorfahren seiner Mutter entstammten ursprünglich dem Land am Nil. Daher seine Begabung für Magie, sein Wissen in der Heilkunst, das er eigentlich gar nicht haben dürfte. Bei diesen Worten erinnerte sich Wufei noch mit Schaudern an den Überfall auf Treizes Ländereien am Julientor. Eine Bande Banditen, bezahlt von Treizes Onkel, hatten das Dorf überfallen und versucht Treize in einen Hinterhalt zu locken. Bei dem Kampf war Wufei von einer Axt getroffen worden und Zechs hatte die Wunde so schnell und sicher genäht als ob er nie etwas anderes in seinem Leben getan hätte.

Ganz zu schweigen von jener Macht, die Zechs in sich trug und mit der er Treize und auch Trowa vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte.

Aber schließlich hatte Zechs beschlossen mit den Fünfen zu brechen. Diese Männer hatten keinerlei Skrupel empfunden ihr Wissen um Tinkturen und Heilpflanzen auf unlautere Weise anzuwenden. Berauschende Gifte, die einen Mann zu einer willenlosen Kreatur, nur noch gelenkt von seinen innersten Bedürfnissen, werden ließen, das konnte Zechs, konnte niemand gutheißen. Einer der Fünf hatte Quatre unter Drogen gesetzt und der Tribun hatte nicht einmal mehr seinen geliebten Trowa wiedererkannt.

Bevor sie jedoch aufgebrochen und Treize nachgereist waren, der in der Zwischenzeit nach Theben gefahren war, hatten sie die Vorräte und Lagerräume der fünf Waisen geplündert. Ebenso hatten sie die Waffen mitgenommen, die so perfekt zu ihnen passten, als ob sie extra für sie angefertigt worden wären. Ein großes, beeindruckendes Schwert, dessen Klinge grünlich schimmerte für Heero. Eine Sense für Duo, der sie mit erstaunlicher Präzision schwingen und damit kämpfen konnte, das gab sogar Heero zu. Wurfmesser für Trowa, die nie nachgeschliffen werden musste, egal wie oft sie sich in das Fleisch eines Mannes schnitten. Zwei gebogene Schwerter für Quatre, ähnlich den Waffen, wie sie manche Völker benutzen, die östlich des römischen Reiches lebten. Und es gab wohl auch eine Waffe für Wufei. Die Duo mitgenommen hatte, weil er sofort an Wufei gedacht hatte als er das Schwert gesehen hatte.

In der Tat waren diese Waffen wohl ebenso ein Mythos und eine Prophezeiung wie Zechs' Rückkehr nach Ägypten. Eine Prophezeiung die wohl ebenso eingetreten war, wie die Tatsache, dass Wufei erneut nach Rom gekommen war.

An dieser Stelle schaltete sich zum ersten Mal Quatre in die Erzählung ein. „Bei den Göttern!", rief er aus und das Blut wich aus seinem Gesicht. „Erinnert ihr euch noch an diese Prophezeiung, diese Geschichte mit jenem Medaillon, das Zechs getragen hatte."

Die anderen schweigen, anscheinend wussten sie genau, auf was Quatre sich bezog. Einzig Wufei tappte im Dunkeln. „Was denn?"

„Es kann doch nicht... aber, es muss so sein." Trowa schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Es war die ganze Zeit vor unseren Augen."

„Laut diesen Medaillons würden sich Treize und Zechs einmal als Gegner gegenüberstehen", erklärte Quatre. „Treize hat natürlich immer behauptet er würde nicht daran glauben..."

„Ich habe gleich gesagt, dass es Zechs war, der Treize angegriffen hat", verteidigte Heero seine Meinung, die Duo noch immer nicht gelten ließ. Auch jetzt schnaubte Duo nur und stand auf.

Was war nur zwischen diesen Beiden los?

„Ich hole dir das Schwert", meinte Duo und durchquerte den Raum. Wufei fiel dabei auf, dass Heero nur mit äußerster Mühe an sich halten konnte den Sklaven nicht zurückzurufen, ein versöhnliches Wort oder eine Beschwichtigung zu sprechen. Heero presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und ballte eine Faust. Zugegeben er tat es hinter seinem Rücken, doch Wufei erkannte die Anspannung in seiner Schulter und im Nacken. Sollte einer aus Heero schlau werden.

Duo hatte gerade den Fuß auf die erste Treppenstufe gesetzt als ein langer, spitzer Schrei von den oberen Zimmer durch das gesamte Haus schallte. Gefolgt von lautem Scheppern und Klirren.

„Sally!", riefen alle Fünf und waren auf den Beinen, das Essen und die Geschichten um alte Priester und mysteriöse Waffen schlagartig vergessen. Wufeis Herz wollte ihm schier zerspringen so schnell schlug es in seiner Brust. Er raffte den Shenyi, den er noch immer trug, und stürmte neben Heero die Treppe empor.

Ist er jetzt gestorben? Ist Treize tot?

Die Realität, die sie im Schlafgemach des Konsuls jedoch erwartete, war aber dann mit Sicherheit ebenso schockierend als diese schauderhafte Vorstellung.

Sally stand mitten im Raum, kreidebleich, die Hand vor den Mund gepresste, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. „Sally! Was ist...", Wufei hatte zunächst nur sie gesehen, erst dann wanderte sein Blick zum Bett und auch er musste sich im nächsten Moment an einem Stuhl abstützen.

„Also wirklich Sally..."

Diese Stimme! Sie klang rau, unbenutzt während den Tagen, denen er dem Tode näher gewesen war als dem Leben, heiser und müde. Aber es war unbestreitbar Treizes Stimme.

Er saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und schob sich mit dem rechten Hand die Haare aus der Stirn. Sein Gesicht war noch immer schrecklich bleich, die Lippen fast blutleer, aber er lebte und er war wach; er schien Herr über seinen Körper und seiner Sinne zu sein. Welch ein Wunder!

„Wufei!" Ein echtes Lächeln zog sich über die blassen Lippen und Treize lachte vorsichtig. Mit Sicherheit machte ihm jeder Atemzug, jedes noch so vorsichtige Hüsteln zu schaffen. „Entschuldige alter Freund, aber bist du echt oder eine Illusion?" Anscheinend war sich Treize selbst noch nicht völlig sicher, ob er wieder unter den Lebenden weilte. Auch mit seiner Kraft war es noch nicht um das Beste bestellt, denn er schwankte etwas.

„Ja!" Wufei eilte an die Seite des Konsuls. Er würde es später nie wieder zugeben, wenn ihn Sally oder Duo darauf ansprachen, doch ja, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und schnell wischte er sie weg. „Ich bin real, aus Fleisch und Blut." Er nahm Treizes Hand in die seinen und drückte sie. Es war irgendwie verstörend, denn Treizes Körper fühlte sich noch so klamm und kühl an wie noch eine Stunde zuvor.

Was hatte Wufei erwartet? Dass er von einem Augenblick zum nächsten wieder ganz der alte Konsul war?

„Das ist eine unerwartete Überraschung, aber eine sehr erfreuliche", Treize wollte sich näher zu ihm hinbeugen, ihm mit seiner Linken durch das offene Haar streichen, da zuckte er schmerzhaft zusammen. Die Wunde an seiner Brust war noch zu frisch als dass solche Bewegungen förderlich wären.

Sofort standen die anderen vier um das Bett herum doch Treize hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung auf.

„Ihr seid auch alle hier..."

„Natürlich Herr, wo sollten wir sonst sein?", Trowa verneigte sich. Auch er wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne der Erleichterung aus den Augen. Sklaven waren nun einmal an ihre Herren gebunden. Starb ein römischer Adliger, denn wussten die Sklaven in der Regel nicht, was sie danach erwarten würde.

Treize nickte nur über die Zurschaustellung solcher Treue.

„Verdammt noch mal!" Sallys Stimme überschlug sich fast so voller Emotionen war sie. Sie trat gegen einen der Tiegel, der auf dem Boden gelandet waren und der zerschellte an der Wand. „Mir so einen Schrecken einzujagen! Setzt sich auf während ich ihm den Rücken zukehre und alles was er zu sagen hat ist: Sally, deine Tunica ist dreckig. Als ob ich in den vergangenen Tagen nichts besseres zu tun gehabt hätte als auf meine Tunica zu achten..."

Noch zwei Tiegel zersprangen und sie schluchzte einmal auf. Einer der Gefäße hatte ein Puder enthalten während sich nun im ganzen Raum ausbreitete und einen süßen Geruch verströmte.

Da schmunzelte sogar Treize, doch er entschuldigte sich nicht. Vielleicht weil er wusste, dass es besser war Sally jetzt nicht noch mehr aufzuregen, vielleicht weil er auch einfach noch zu schwach oder müde war.

„Wie lange...?", raunte er kaum hörbar und musste sich räuspern. Wufei reichte ihm einen Krug voll Wasser. Wenn sie unter sich gewesen wären hätte er den Becher an Treizes Lippen gehalten doch jetzt drückte er ihn nur in dessen Hand.

„Neun Tage", antwortete Quatre doch Treize unterbrach ihn.

„So lange ist er schon tot?" Treize saß ruckartig auf und verzog gleich wieder das Gesicht.

„Wer?"

„Barton."

„Barton ist tot?", fragte Wufei in die Runde. Er kannte den alten Senator nicht persönlich, doch der Name sagte ihm etwas. Vielleicht hatte er ihn auch einmal in Rom von der Ferne gesehen. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Treizes illegitime Tochter war die Enkelin des alten Senators. Quatre hatte ihm alles erzählt was er über Mariemaia und die besonderes Umstände ihrer Zeugung wusste. Viel war es nicht gewesen, denn auch Treize hatte ihnen nur erzählt, dass es sich bei Mariemaia Barton um seine und Leia Bartons Tochter handelte.

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste." Quatre beäugte Treize mit skeptischem Blick, er traute Treizes Geisteszustand offensichtlich noch nicht völlig.

„Oh, nun... aber er ist tot... Oder wird zumindest bald sterben." Treize sah in eine Ecke des Zimmers und unwillkürlich wandte auch Wufei den Blick in diese Richtung. Aber da war niemand.

Natürlich war es Heero, der die Frage stellte, die ihnen alle durch den Kopf ging. „Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?"

„Ich kann es selbst nicht erklären und glaube mir, ich kann es selbst nicht begreifen. Aber ich weiß es. Armes Mädchen."

Damit meinte er bestimmte seine Tochter. „Quatre, reite zu ihrem Landsitz und sieh zu, was du in Erfahrung bringen kannst. Mariemaia vertraut dir, bleib bei ihr so lange es geht. Wenn Barton dann tot ist, werden sich so manche Gestalten um die Kleine scharren."

Quatre war zunächst noch unschlüssig, ob es nicht besser wäre bei Treize zu bleiben doch als Treize ihn dann mit scharfen Blick gemustert hatte, der jeden noch so erfahrenen Legionär ins Schwitzen brachte, eilte er los. Trowa schloss sich gleich an, um dem Tribun ein Pferd zu satteln.

Nur wenig später hatte Treize auch Heero fortgeschickt, er solle nach Rom reiten und sich dort um die Legion kümmern und den Gerüchten von Treizes Abwesenheit nicht noch mehr Nahrung geben. Zumindest war dies der Teil des Auftrages, den Wufei mitgehört hatte, denn Treize hatte sie aus dem Zimmer geschickt und Heero noch etwas im Vertrauen mitteilen müssen.

Jetzt putzte Duo indes die Überreste von Sallys ‚Ausbruch' auf. Die Ärztin saß noch immer ziemlich verloren am Fußende von Treizes Liege und hatte begonnen zu weinen. Noch nie hatte Wufei die starke Frau so hilflos erlebt. Man hatte ihm immer erzählt, dass Sally selbst noch nach tagelangem Dienst in den Zelten der Heiler ihre Fassung bewahrt hatte. Nach den Schlachten der Römer hatte sie mit Sicherheit schlimmere und grausamere Verwundungen versorgen müssen als Treizes Brustwunde und doch die tage-, oft auch nächtelangen Wachen am Krankenlager des Konsuls hatten sie ausgelaugt.

Wufei saß neben ihr und schlang den Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Ich habe Heero gesagt, er soll nach Une schicken." Treize lag wieder flach auf dem Bett, die Augen geschlossen.

„Du.. Schuft!" Sally konnte nicht umhin ihm mit der Faust auf das Schienbein zu hämmern. „Eines sage ich dir: Wenn du auch nur einen Fußzeh aus diesem Bett streckst, bevor ich es nicht erlaubt habe, dann können dir selbst all deine römischen Götter nicht mehr helfen." Sie zog wenig damenhaft die Nase hoch.

Da war Treize kaum eine Stunde wach, zwar noch ans Bett gefesselt und so schwach, dass er nicht einmal mehr aufrecht sitzen konnte und doch hatte er seinen Männern schon wieder Befehle erteilt und Pläne geschmiedet. Wufei konnte nicht umhin ihn zu bewundern.

Treize lächelte nur kurz und nahm die Rüge hin. Er schlief wieder ein doch ein jeder sah, dass es dieses Mal wirklich nur der Schlaf war, der Treizes Körper und Geist gefangen hielt, heilsamer, erholender Schlaf.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel VI

Quatre stieg von seinem Pferd und ging zu Fuß den hübsch angelegten Weg zur Villa des alten Senator Bartons hinauf. Doch Quatre hatte keine Muße die frisch gestutzten Hecken und wilden Rosen zu betrachten. Sein Blick richtete sich auf das Steingebäude am Ende des Weges. Es erschien ihm mit einem Mal geradezu bedrohlich.

Die Villa war ähnlich wie Treizes Anwesen auf einem sanften Hügel errichtet worden. Doch im Gegensatz zu der Villa der Khushrenadas war dieses Gebäude erst vor wenigen Jahren erbaut worden. Die ursprüngliche Villa war Opfer eines Brandes gewesen, dessen Ursachen bis heute nicht geklärt war. Barton hatte dieses Unglück genutzt und seinen Landsitz im Zuge des Wiederaufbaus vergrößert.

Nichts schien darauf hinzudeuten, dass sich im Hause Barton ein Todesfall ereignet hätte. Keine Sänften im Hof oder Pferden von Adligen, die dem Toten ihr Aufwartung machen würden. Alles schien normal.

Er band sein Pferd an den nächstbesten Pfahl an, der etwas abseits des Eingangs errichtet war. Mit Sicherheit würde alsbald ein Sklave erscheinen und das Tier in den Schatten führen.

Entweder war Treizes „Ahnung" falsch oder aber Barton war gerade erst vor wenigen Stunden verstorben. Quatre hatte für seinen Ritt vom Anwesen des Konsuls hierher eine starke Stunde benötigt.

Als er in die Kühle des Hauses trat und seine Augen sind an die Schatten gewöhnt hatten, eilte eine Sklavin auf ihn zu, die Quatre als Mariemaias Kindermädchen wiedererkannte. Lucilla, so hieß sie, kannte ihn von den gemeinsamen Übungsstunden. Es war unmöglich gewesen vor der Sklavin die wahre Absicht hinter den Treffen von Mariemaia und der ehrenwerten Une in Rom geheimzuhalten: Nämlich Mariemaia beizubringen, wie man auf vernünftige Art und Weise mit einem Dolch zu kämpfen hatte. Dabei hatte sich Quatre auch das Vertrauen der jungen Mariemaia und ihres Kindermädchens erworben.

Treize hatte das Mädchen einmal dabei ertappt wie sie einen Dolch gezückt hatte. Mit der Waffe hatte sie sich sicherer gefühlt doch nicht wirklich gewusst, wie sie damit umzugehen hatte. Treize hatte ihr dann Quatre als Lehrer zugewiesen und obwohl noch nicht einmal eine richtige Frau, sondern ein Mädchen von nunmehr elf Sommern, sie hatte eindeutig das Talent zum Kämpfen von ihrem Vater geerbt. Quatre fand es immer wieder verblüffend, wenn ihm gewisse Bewegungen an ihr aufgefallen waren, die er nur von ihrem Vater kannte. Ein einfacher Dolch war ihr bald zu langweilig gewesen und sie hatte von Quatre gefordert, dass er sie im Schwerkampf unterwies. Natürlich hatte Quatre dies nicht ohne die Zustimmung von Treize getan. Treize hatte damals nur gelächelt und nickend sein Einverständnis gegeben. Doch selbstverständlich waren es nur relativ ungefährliche Holzschwerter gewesen mit denen sie dann gekämpft hatten.

„Wieso seid ihr hier?", verlangte Lucilla zu wissen, gleich nachdem sie ihn begrüßt hatte. Bildete er es sich ein, oder schien die sonst so stoische Frau über irgendetwas aufgebracht zu sein?

„Auch egal, kommt mit!", entgegen aller Etikette griff sie nach seiner Hand. Noch bevor er auch nur die Halbwahrheiten ausplaudern konnte, die er sich als Begründung für seine Anwesenheit zurecht gelegt hatte. Schließlich konnte er schlecht sagen, Konsul Treize hatte da so eine Vision und kurz nachdem er wieder aufgewacht ist, nachdem ihn vermutlich dieser germanische Verräter versucht hat zu ermorden, hat er mich zu euch geschickt.

„Ist etwas geschehen?", erkundigte sich Quatre und insgeheim hoffte er, dass sich Treizes Vorahnung nicht bewahrheiten würde. Arme Mariemaia! Für sie wäre es dann am schwersten.

Treize hatte ihr versprochen, dass er sich um sie kümmern würde, sollte ihr Großvater einst sterben. Mariemaia hatte schon damals gewusst, dass sie bald alleine sein würde. Nach dem Zwischenfall, der Senator Barton ans Bett gefesselt und ihm all seiner Kräfte beraubt hatte. Doch etwas ahnen und etwas wissen war eine ganz andere Sache. Wie würde es der Kleinen jetzt wahrhaftig ergehen, sollte ihr Großvater über den Styx geschritten sein?

In den vergangenen Monaten hatte sich Mariemaia wacker darin geschlagen, die zahlreichen Adligen – und vor allem ihre jungen, männlichen Sprösslinge – in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Viele hatte noch auf eine Verlobung von der kleinen Barton mit einem der einflussreicheren Söhne gehofft. Doch so weit war es erst gar nicht gekommen, nicht zuletzt, weil sich Mariemaia selbst als äußerst intelligent und ausgefuchst angestellt hatte. Sie hatte die vielen Bewerben gegeneinander ausgespielt und auch niemandem zu ihrem Großvater gelassen.

„Senator Barton ist heute Morgen gestorben. Es war eine schreckliche Nacht bis ihn die Götter zu sich genommen haben. Es war kein sanfter Tod."

„Oh." Es war unheimlich, Treize hatte mit allem Recht behalten! „Und Mariemaia? Wie geht es ihr?"

„Schlecht." Lucilla führte ihn in einen Bereich der Villa, der wohl den engeren Familienmitgliedern vorbehalten war. „Sie war dabei als der Todeskampf begonnen hat, doch dann haben wir sie weggebracht. Seitdem ist sie nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen." Lucilla horchte an einer Tür und trat dann ein. Es war Mariemaias Zimmer. Sie selbst saß auf ihrem Bett, die Augen rot umrandet von den vielen vergossenen Tränen, ihr Gesicht bleich. Obwohl es im Zimmer angenehm warm war, zitterte sie wie trockenes Laub auf den Bäumen.

„Quatre!" Ihr Gesicht zeigte echte, tiefe Dankbarkeit und sie rutschte von ihrem Platz auf dem Bett. Sie warf sie ihm regelrecht in die Arme, klammerte sich an ihn. Es musste grauenhaft für sie gewesen sein ihren Großvater in diesen letzten Stunden so zu erleben. Er sprach gar nicht viel, gab ihr einfach etwas Zeit sich zu beruhigen, dann plapperte sie schon los, und bestätigte dabei Quatre Befürchtungen. Mariemaia berichtete davon, dass ihr Großvater keine Luft mehr bekommen hätte, immer schwerer seien ihm die Atemzüge gefallen, schließlich hätte er sich mit seiner gesunden Hand den Hals zerkratzt und unverständliche Laute ausgestoßen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr noch etwas sagen wollte, denn die gesamte Zeit hätten seine Augen auf ihr geruht.

Selbst Quatre schauderte da innerlich, obwohl er doch schon so manchen schrecklichen Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld hatte mitansehen müssen.

Es war nur allzu verständlich, dass sie jetzt ihren Großvater nicht mehr sehen wollte. Jetzt wo er tot war. Aber sie war nun einmal die letzte lebende Verwandte und der Brauch sah es vor, dass sie ihm den letzten Kuss gab und ihm die Münze, das Fährgeld, für den Fährmann des Styx auf die Zunge legte. Es wäre ihre Pflicht als Enkelin, aber solch eine bedrückende Verpflichtung würde Quatre niemals einem Mädchen, einem Kind, auferlegen wollen. Und doch... Vielleicht half es ihr Abschied zu nehmen von ihrem Großvater.

Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn Treize hier wäre. Vielleicht würde der Konsul dann auch zu der Vaterschaft stehen und selbst wenn nicht, er würde Mariemaia damit sehr helfen. Es musste ein Trauerzug durch Rom organisiert werden, mitsamt den obligatorischen Reden. Solch ein Prozedere stand einem Mann wie Barton durchaus zu. Ganz zu schweigen von einem guten Grabplatz an einer der Straßen. Die Reichen und Bedeutsamen bestatteten ihre Toten mit Vorliebe an den dichtbefahrenen Straßen. So wie die Gräber von Treizes Eltern. Diese Grundstücke waren teuer und so mancher Bauer hatte sich damit schon eine goldene Nase verdient. Die Stele zum Gedenken an Quatres Mutter, obwohl nur eine germanische Sklavin, befand sich an einer Straße in Richtung Ostia. So sehr hatte sein Vater sie geliebt.

Aber wer sollte dies alles organisieren? Mariemaia konnte es unmöglich alleine bewerkstelligen und Treize war auch außer Stande dazu. Außerdem musste es schnell gehen, bei diesem warmen Wetter würde der Leichnam bald anfangen zu verwesen.

Aber ein Schritt nach dem anderen.

„Komm, wir gehen zu deinem Großvater", sagte er leise, aber eindringlich. Natürlich sträubte sich Mariemaia und wollte sich losreißen. „Du brauchst vor den Toten keine Angst haben!", schärfte er ihr ein und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. „Dein Großvater wird sich sehr darüber freuen, dass du dich noch einmal von ihm verabschiedest."

Er führte sie in das Schlafzimmer, Lucilla öffnete die Tür. Der Tod gehörte in jede Familie, egal ob reich oder arm. Er war ein Bestandteil des Lebens und besser Mariemaia lernte dies jetzt. Würde sie später einmal Kinder bekommen, würde sie noch so manchen kleinen Körper ins Grab legen müssen. Nur die Stärksten überlebten.

Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen den Toten anzusehen. Quatre selbst war etwas mulmig zu Mute, doch dann war er regelrecht erleichtert als er Barton sah. Die Züge des alten Mannes hatten sich im Tod entspannt, nichts zeugte mehr von seinem Todeskampf oder den Leiden in den Monaten, in denen er nur noch in diesem abgedunkelten Zimmer gelegten hatte. Er sah wirklich so aus, als ob er schlafen würde. Friedlich und ruhig, würdevoll.

Quatre drückte Mariemaias Hand und blieb mit ihr vor dem Bett stehen. Endlich überwand sie sich und blickte für einen kurzen Moment auf. Dann wieder weg. „Siehst du?", begann Quatre. „Es ist nichts Grauenvolles oder Entstellendes."

„Als ob er gleich aufwachen würde." Sie weinte wieder und ging einen Schritt auf das Bett zu.

„Ja", er blieb bei ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Er hoffte, dass Mariemaia ihren Großvater so in Erinnerung behalten würde, statt diesen grauenhaften Stunden der letzten Nacht.

Neben dem Bett lag auf einem kleinen Tischchen die goldene Münze, das Geld für Charon, den Fährmann.

Auch Mariemaia kannte die Bräuche und griff unschlüssig nach der Münze. Sie schien sich nicht überwinden zu können den Körper anzufassen. „Machen wir es gemeinsam", Quatre beugte sich über den Toten und öffnete den Mund. Die Leichenstarre war noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten als dass dies Schwierigkeiten bereitet hätte. Mariemaia schob die Münze zwischen die Lippen, dabei war sie sorgsam darauf bedacht nicht die kalte Haut des Verstorbenen zu berühren. Schnell trat sie einen Schritt vom Bett zurück als Quatre den Mund wieder schloss und dem Toten einen Kuss kurzen Kuss gab. So war es nun einmal Brauch, die nächsten Verwandten nahmen den Geist des Verstorbenen in sich auf, bewahrten ihn und trugen ihn weiter.

Quatre wandte sich zu ihr um und gab nun wiederum der überraschten Mariemaia einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Erleichtert starrte sie ihn an, sie verstand und nickte dankbar. Quatre widerstand nur mit Mühe der Versuchung sich mit der Hand über den Mund zu fahren. Einen Toten hatte auch er noch nie geküsst.

„Wer wird die Trauerfeierlichkeiten organisieren? Du musst das keineswegs selbst tun", beeilte sich Quatre zu sagen, bevor Mariemaia anhob zu sprechen. Sie waren hinab in das Atrium gegangen und Lucilla hatte ihnen ein leichtes Essen vorgesetzt, etwas Eintopf und frisches Quellwasser. Quatre wischte den letzten Rest des Eintopfes mit einem Stück Brot aus seiner Schüssel. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass auch Mariemaias Wangen wieder Farbe gewannen und sie etwas Nahrung zu sich nahm.

Die Feierlichkeiten zur Beisetzung des Toten mussten so schnell als möglich durchgeführt werden. Im Sommer verwesten die Leichen nun einmal besonders schnell.

„Wer kann so etwas tun?"

„Ich kenne eine Dame, die dir mit Sicherheit unter die Arme greift und die nötigen Leute kennt. Am besten unterrichtest du sie noch heute von dem Tod deines Großvaters." Quatre sagte es absichtlich, denn Mariemaia musste sich so schnell es ging mit der Realität auseinandersetzen. Und die Realität sah nun einmal so aus, dass ihr letztes – legitimes – Familienmitglied gestorben war. Sie war nun erst einmal auf sich allein gestellt.

„Du meinst Une?"

„Ja, sie wird dir mit Sicherheit helfen." Außerdem konnte dann auch Treize leichter ein Auge auf die Kleine werfen. Denn was Une wusste, das wusste auch Treize. Vielleicht würde Quatre sogar selbst nach Rom reiten, das wäre vermutlich schneller und effektiver als einen Boten zu schicken.

„Was wird nun mit mir geschehen? Ich weiß nicht, wo Großvater das Testament verwahrt hat. Was meinst du, hat er mir das vielleicht noch mitteilen wollen?"

Quatre ignorierte diese letzte Frage geflissentlich. „Testament oder nicht. Da Senator Barton keine männlichen Nachkommen hat... hatte, die den Besitz erben könnten, fällt das Vermögen an den Kaiser. Aber ich denke nicht, dass der Kaiser gleich dem nächstbesten Günstling das Land überschreibt oder die Villa verschenkt. Wahrscheinlich wird der Kaiser dein Vormund und dir einen passenden Ehemann suchen." Warum die Wahrheit verschleiern? Mariemaia wäre bald alt genug, dass sie verheiratet werden konnte. Eine Verlobung in ihrem Alter war nicht gerade üblich, aber auch nicht gänzlich ausgeschlossen. Ihre Position war gar nicht einmal so schlecht. Als potentielles Geschenk des Kaisers an verdiente Adlige, deren Gunst er sich sichern wollte, würde sie ein privilegiertes, behütetes Leben leben. Ihre würde es an keinem Luxus mangeln.

Doch Quatre war auch nicht so gutgläubig, dass er nicht die Schattenseiten sah. Vielleicht wurde sie an einen reichen Kaufmann verschachert, der gut und gern doppelt so alt wie sie war. Vielleicht wurde sie dann bald schwanger und starb im Kindbett, fast selbst noch ein Kind.

Ob das Testament von Barton wohl noch auftauchen würde? Womöglich hatte er es einem guten Freund anvertraut, der sich dann nach dem Tod um die Vollstreckung kümmerte. Was wäre, wenn Treize in diesem Schreiben öffentlich als Vater der Kleinen genannt würde? Dann wäre alles so leicht, vor allem für Mariemaia. Aber der alte Barton würde wohl eher seinen Besitz dem Kaiser vermachen als dass er Treize als Schwiegersohn anerkannte.

„Wie geht es meinem... dem Konsul?"

Quatre schreckte auf, so sehr war er in Gedanken versunken. Hatte er sich da gerade verhört? Was hatte sie sagen wollen, bevor sie sich korrigiert hatte?

Er blickte sie vorsichtig an. Wusste oder ahnte sie etwas? Treize hatte sich ihr gegenüber immer großzügig und liebevoll gezeigt, war ihr das aufgefallen oder hatten die Sklavinnen vielleicht getrascht? Mit Sicherheit gab es Tratsch über die Identität des Vaters des Mädchens. Leia Bartons Schwangerschaft war ja damals ein mittlerer Skandal gewesen, wie ihm sein Vater unlängst erzählt hatte.

„Bitte?"

„Dem Konsul, wie geht es ihm? Ich hörte, dass er einen Unfall erlitten hat. Bei der Jagd."

„Leider. Aber es geht ihm besser."

„Ich hoffe, dass er an dem Trauerzug teilnehmen kann. Kann Konsul Treize nicht die Trauerrede halten."

„Ich glaube, das wäre vermessen", formulierte Quatre vorsichtig.

„Ja, Großvater hat den Konsul nicht so recht leiden können." Sie stellte ihre Schüssel zur Seite und hob sich eine der Katzen auf den Schoß, die maunzend auf dem Boden saß und um ein paar Streicheleinheiten bettelte. Es war ein Geschenk von Treize für Mariemaia gewesen, nachdem er aus Ägypten zurückgekommen war.

Sie war so vertieft darin mit dem Tierchen zu schmusen, dass Quatre wahrhaftig glaubte, sie vorhin verhört zu haben. Wie sollte sie auch etwas ahnen? Treize hatte es noch bis vor einem Jahr sogar vor seinen engsten Vertrauten geheim gehalten. Und Barton hätte es ihr ganz gewiss nicht gebeichtet.

Jetzt hoffte er, dass sich Treize in den nächsten Tagen so weit erholte, dass er in der Tat nach Rom zum Trauerzug und der Verbrennung reisen konnte. Alles andere würde zu viel Gerede verursachen, wenn er als Konsul dem verstorbenen Senator nicht die letzte Ehre erwies.

Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich Quatre von Mariemaia und gab ihrer Dienerin noch letzte Instruktionen mit. Es gab viel zu tun und er trieb sein Pferd an. Er musste heute noch nach Rom.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Manche haben bereits geschrieben, sie hoffen, ich breche diese Geschichte nicht ab. Natürlich nicht! Ich habe bis jetzt noch jede Story beendet, so auch diese. :) Auch wenn die Updates leider in letztes Zeit länger auf sich warten lassen als auch mir lieb ist. :(

Ein dickes Entschuldigung dafür!

Kapitel VII

Eine Frage wurde nicht gestellt, weder von Treize noch von Sally oder den anderen. Selbst Wufei scheute sich diese eine Frage zu stellen. Er hätte geglaubt, dass Treize sich nach dem Verbleib von Zechs erkundigen würde. Eigentlich hatte Wufei auch schon fast damit gerechnet, dass sich Treize nicht mehr an die Geschehnisse in der Felsengrotte zu erinnern vermochte und sie ihm die bittere Wahrheit offenbaren mussten. Doch nichts dergleichen war der Fall. Treize erwähnte mit keiner Silbe die Grotte oder Zechs oder sonst etwas, was ihnen helfen würde zu verstehen, was genau sich an jenem Nachmittag zugetragen hatte.

Sollte sich Treize wirklich an alles erinnern und er fragte bewusst nicht nach Zechs, dann konnte dies nur bedeuten, dass es in der Tat der Germane gewesen war, der das Messer in Treizes Brust getrieben hatte. Aber warum? Fragte sich Treize nicht, nach dem Warum?

Nach zwei Tagen hatte Sally ihrem Patienten erlaubt das Bett zu verlassen und sich mit Wufeis Hilfe auf der überdachten Terrasse niederzulassen. Treize musste schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen, man erwartete ihn in Rom. Außerdem würde morgen der Trauermarsch für den verstorbenen Senator Barton beginnen. Es war ihnen allen noch immer unbegreiflich wie Treize dies hatte wissen können. Quatre hatte ihnen einen Boten geschickt, der die Kunde vom Tod des Senators zu ihnen getragen hatte.

„Die Wunde verheilt gut", Wufei setzte sich neben Treize auf einen Stuhl und ließ den Blick über die Gärten des Anwesens, die weiten Flächen mit den griechischen Statuen, die Treizes Vater gesammelt hatte, streifen. Treize trug nur eine locker sitzende Tunica und keinen Verband, so dass die frische, saubere Landluft und das Sonnenlicht die Wundränder austrocknen konnte.

Treize nickte und lächelte schwach. Sie verbrachten einige Zeit schweigend ein jeder in seine Gedanken versunken. Sally schaute kurz vorbei, sie war noch immer besorgt um Treize. Als ob sie befürchten würde, er würde jeden Moment tot umfallen. Aber als sie sah, dass sowohl Treize als auch Wufei noch lebten und friedlich beisammen saßen, ging sie wieder in die Villa hinein.

„Eine Frage drängt sich mir auf und ich weiß noch keine Antwort", Treize wandte den Kopf und Wufeis Inneres krampfte sich zusammen. Er ahnte, was Treize fragen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er jetzt wissen wollen, wo Zechs war. Ob sie ihn gesucht hatten.

„Wieso bist du hier?"

Nein, diese Frage hatte Wufei nicht erwartet. Auch wenn sie wirklich naheliegend war. Er lachte leise – erleichtert - und setzte sich zurück. „Du erinnerst dich, dass ich die Nachfolge über den Clan übernehmen sollte?"

Treize gab einen leisen Laut der Zustimmung von sich, dann streckte er sich zu dem Tischchen mit süßen, ägyptischen Leckereien und nahm sich einige der in Honig eingelegten und gerösteten Datteln.

„Natürlich hat man eine Delegation ausgesandt, um mich zurückzuholen. Doch in Wahrheit war die Familie um meinen Cousin zweiten Grades nur allzu erpicht darauf die Macht zu übernehmen. Als wir in Seres ankamen war alles längst entschieden. Anscheinend dachten alle wir würden den Ritt nicht überleben." Es mochte zwar traurig klingen, doch Wufei hätte nichts Besseres passieren können. „Die Delegation war damals sehr angetan von dir."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Oh ja und nachdem man unseren Kaiser überzeugt hatte, dass du der nächste Caesar wirst und ich dich so gut kenne..." Wufei zog die Schultern nach oben und grinste. „Dann waren sich alle einige, dass es wohl dem Reich am besten dienlich wäre, wenn ich wieder in Rom wäre."

„Sie haben dich einfach so ziehen lassen?"

„Ja. Machen wir uns nichts vor, es war für alle Parteien das Beste. Niemand wollte eine Auseinandersetzung um die Führerschaft des Clans. Man hat mir sogar nahegelegt, dass ich keine Ansprüche geltend machen sollte. Früher hätte mich das in meiner Ehre gekränkt, doch heute... Ich bin froh, wieder hier zu sein. Man könnte sagen ich bin jetzt ständiger Botschafter meines Reiches hier in Rom."

Treize sah ihn überrascht, aber mit ehrlicher Freude an. „Das heißt du bleibst für immer?."

Wufei erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging zu Treizes Diwan hinüber. Er setzte sich und ergriff Treizes Hand. „Sofern deine Gastfreundschaft noch besteht." Er küsste die Finger.

„Natürlich."

Sie waren sich so nahe und sie waren alleine. Es hätte leicht in einer bestimmten Situation enden können und fast war Wufei auch drauf und daran der Versuchung nachzugeben. Früher hätte es Treize mit Sicherheit getan, aber dass Treize jetzt auch zögerte sagte Wufei mehr als genug. Und seltsamerweise, er war nicht traurig darüber. Oder gar eifersüchtig.

„Ich habe es damals schon gesehen: Du hast ihn geliebt." Er sprach die Worte so leise, Treize hätte sie überhören können, wenn er es denn gewollt hätte.

Treize fragte nicht, wen Wufei mit diesen Worten denn gemeint hätte. Er richtete sich auf und seine Hand, die Wufei noch hielt, spannte sich an. „Ich..."

„Nein" Wufei legte ihm einen Finger an die Lippen. „Ich muss jetzt sprechen und ich bitte dich, hör mich zu. Es ist meine Schuld."

Schweigen, aber nicht weil Treize ihn sprechen lassen wollte, sondern weil Treize nicht verstand. Er musste es nicht aussprechen, Wufei sah ihm die Verwirrung auch so an.

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass dies hier passiert ist", ganz leicht berührte Wufei die Wunde, die unter dem Saum der Tunica zu erahnen war.

„Wie das? Wufei! Du warst nicht einmal hier!" Die Worte klangen seltsam bedrückend. Als ob Treize sie kaum auszusprechen vermochte.

„Ich weiß, warum Ze..."

„Nicht! Sag nicht diesen Namen!" Gerade noch bedrückend, jetzt war Treizes Stimme voller Wut und Zorn. „Ich will diesen Namen nicht mehr hören", zischte er.

Wufei war überrascht, solch eine heftige Reaktion! Nun, zumindest waren jetzt jede Zweifel beseitigt: Zechs muss der Täter gewesen sein. Wieso sollte Treize denn sonst so reagieren?

„Hör mir zu", bat er von Neuem. „Ich kann nicht auf deine Vergebung hoffe, aber hör mich an... Du hast es gewusst, dass er eine Gefährtin hatte? In Germanien?"

„Ja, du hast es mir doch selbst erzählt."

„Sie war schwanger", offenbarte Wufei ein weiteres Stückchen Wahrheit. Hätte er es doch schon früher getan.

„Ich weiß... Er hat es mir erzählt", der letzte Satz war nur geflüstert.

„Sie starb bei der letzten Schlacht."

Treize nickte, auch dies hatte er gewusst. Anscheinend hatte ihm Zechs so viel noch selbst erzählt, sie hatten ja in Ägypten einige Zeit miteinander verbracht. Gut, das machte es für Wufei leichter.

„Er hat Rache geschworen. Er wollte den Offizier tot sehen, der ihm sein Liebstes und sein Kind genommen hat." Wufei blickte auf die Gärten hinaus. „Ze...", gerade noch stoppte Wufei. Er setzte von Neuem an: „Er hat den Reiter gesehen, der ihm Lucrezia genommen hat. So lautete ihr Name. Merkwürdig nicht, eine Germanien, die Lucrezia genannt wird?" Wufei schweifte ab.

„Sprich weiter." Ein atemloser, heiserer Befehl.

Wufei senkte den Kopf. „Du warst es, du hast Lucrezia getötet. Er hat dich nicht erkannt, nur deine Rüstung. Du weißt es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr, bei einer Schlacht... Viele sterben."

Treize sog die Luft ein und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Doch jeglicher Protest verstummte.

„Er hat mir die Rüstung beschrieben, ob ich sie kennen würde. Das war kurz nachdem er sich von seinen Verletzungen erholt hatte. Ich habe verneint und ihm geraten diesen Pfad nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Rache befriedigt nicht, sie reißt nur noch tiefere Wunden." Diese Erfahrung hatte Wufei am eigenen Leib machen müssen. Als er damals seine Verlobte Marian verloren hatte. „Ich hätte es dir damals schon sagen sollen, doch ich hatte Mitleid mit ihm und ich habe nicht gewusst, wie du reagiert hättest. Es war feige von mir." Wufei hatte die Händen zu Fäusten geballt und er stand auf, wandte sich ab und ging zum Rand der Terrasse.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort stand. Schweigend beobachtete er einen Vogel, der sich an den Rand eines Brunnen gesetzt hatte. Welche Ironie, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Genau an jenem Brunnen hatte er und Zechs damals gesessen. Genau in diesen Sand hatte Zechs die drei Löwenköpfe gezeichnet, die auf Treizes Brustpanzer prangten. Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, früher oder später hätte Zechs die Rüstung des Konsuls sehen müssen.

Doch irgendwann rief ihn Treize leise zu sich. Wufei nahm auf dem Diwan Platz und umschloss Treizes Hände: „Die anderen fragen sich auch, ob er es gewesen ist... Ist er...?"

Wufei brauchte die Frage nicht einmal mehr zu Ende zu stellen, denn Treize schloss die Augen und nickte stumm. Für den Bruchteil eines Herzschlages glaubte Wufei Tränen unter den Lidern des Konsuls zu sehen.

Dann umarmte er Treize und bei den Göttern, ja, er genoss diese Umarmung. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Treizes verletztes Herz noch immer an einem anderen hing. Noch immer.

„Willst du ihn nicht suchen lassen? Wir haben überlegt, ob wir eine Centurie darauf ansetzen sollen?"

„Nein, er hat seinen Weg gewählt und jetzt ist er frei..." Ein schweres Seufzen vollendete den Satz.

Treizes Körper so nahe zu spüren, seine Wärme und sein Atem an Wufeis Hals, es brachte angenehme Erinnerungen zurück. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, die ihm so viel unbeschwerter und leichter erschien. Aber sagte man dies nicht immer über die Vergangenheit, dass ‚damals alles besser gewesen war'.

Bevor Wufei überhaupt nachdachte, was er tat, stützte er sich mit einer Hand auf der Liege ab und betrachtete Treizes Gesicht, mit seiner freien Hand zog er diesen kühnen Schwung der Lippen nach, das Kinn bis hinauf zu den Wangenknochen. Dann blickte er Treize in die Augen.

‚Wenn ich dir nur etwas von deiner Trauer nehmen könnte.' Denn das war es, was Wufei in diesen blauen Abgründen erkannte.

Langsam neigte er den Kopf und küsste den Freund, den alten Geliebten, auf die Stirn, dann auf die Wangen. Mehr hätte er nicht zu tun gewagt, doch dann war es Treize selbst, der eine Hand in Wufeis Nacken legte und seine Lippen einforderte. Vielleicht war es die Art von Trost, die Treize suchte. In ihrem Kuss steckten so viele Emotionen, dass Wufei es nicht mit Bestimmtheit zu benennen wusste. War es Freude über ihr Wiedersehen? Oder überwog der Verlust eines Menschen, von dem Treize geglaubt hatte, er könnte alles mit ihm teilen? Ihre Lippen bewegten sich so unendlich langsam, nichts Überhastetes, Eiliges, wie man es so oft bei Küssen dieser Art vorzufinden wusste.

Treize löste sich von ihm. „Ha", machte er leise und er schmunzelte sogar ein wenig.

Erst jetzt wurde Wufei bewusst, dass er praktisch rittlings auf Treize saß und dass sein Körper weitaus pragmatischer mit der Situation umzugehen vermochte. Zum Glück sah man durch die weiten Falten seines Gewandes nicht, welche Reaktionen Treizes Kuss in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

„Auch wenn das Angebot verlockend ist," Treizes Hand schlossen sich um seine Hüfte und er schob ihn sanft von sich, „ich glaube kaum, dass ich deinem heißen Geblüt standhalten könnte." Es klang fast wie der alte Treize, der in solchen Situationen immer eine spitzfindige, spöttische Bemerkung auf den Lippen hatte. „Ich fürchte, du musst..."

„Nein, ich... ich wollte ohnehin nicht", beeilte sich Wufei zu versichern. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht hier im Freien mit Treize schlafen. Vor allem da er ja wusste, dass Treize noch körperlich und auch seelisch nicht ausgeheilt war. „Ich gehe hinein und..." Die erschreckende Erkenntnis, dass jemand dieses Zwischenspiel gesehen haben mochte war für Wufei wie eine kalte Dusche gewesen und führte wenigstens dazu, dass Wufei die Falten seines Gewandes nicht gänzlich neu anordnen musste, um seine Erregung zu verbergen.

Peinlich berührt, stand er auf und konnte dann doch nicht anders als grinsen als er Treizes Lächeln sah. Auch wenn das Lächeln nicht die Augen erreichte, immerhin sah er in diesem Augenblick mehr nach dem der Treize aus, den Wufei gekannt hatte.

Dann stand auch Treize auf, zwar langsam und behutsam, um die Wunde nicht zu belasten, aber er bewegte sich ohne fremde Hilfe. „Ich lege mich schlafen... Wufei?", bat er und starrte dabei auf den Garten hinaus.

„Ja?" 

„Erzähl es bitte den anderen, was er getan hat. Dass er und ich für eine kurze Zeit dachten uns wäre etwas Glück vergönnt..." Treize wandte den Kopf und lachte leise. „Sally und Duo, sie haben gerätselt mit wem ich die Nacht vor dem Feldzug nach Dalmatia verbracht hatte. Klär sie auf, würdest du das tun?"

„Sicher..."

„Und mache dir keine Vorwürfe."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ich weiß, auf dieses Kapitel haben einige gewartet! *grins*

Aber ich sollte eine Warnung vorausschicken, es ist doch etwas heftig.

Kapitel VIII

Allein der Ritt nach Rom war ein Kraftakt gewesen, doch der schlimmste Teil stand Treize erst noch bevor. Sally hielt sich auffällig nah an seiner Seite, bereit ihn aufzufangen, ebenso Wufei und Quatre. Sie alle nahmen an dem heutigen Trauerzug für den verstorbenen Senator Barton teil. Der Sonnengott brannte heute besonders unerbittlich auf die Erde herab und Treize war fast versucht sich einen Sklaven mit Sonnenschirm zu suchen. Aber natürlich ging dies nicht. Gerade er durfte jetzt keinerlei Schwäche zeigen. Die Ausrede von Quatre und den anderen, dass er in einen Jagdunfall verwickelt war und dann noch Wufeis kleine zweideutigen Anmerkungen, als Marcus und Dermail ihn besuchen wollten, hatten wohl verhindert, dass ernsthafte Gerüchte über seinen Gesundheitszustand aufgekeimt waren. Doch es war wichtig, dass niemand die wahren Hintergründe erfuhr, es würde überhaupt noch etwas knifflig werden zu erklären, warum sich die germanische Geisel nicht mehr unter seiner Aufsicht befand.

„Geht es?"

„Das hast du mich schon vor einer halben Stunde gefragt", raunte Treize als sich Sally wie beiläufig an ihm vorüberlehnte. „Hör jetzt auf damit!" Besser niemand schnappte irgendein Wort auf. „Ich werde dir rechtzeitig Bescheid geben, falls ich mich setzen muss", fügte er noch hinzu. Sally glaubte ihm kein Wort und schnaubte nur. Seit Wufei ihr und den anderen die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte, dass er und der Germane so viel geteilt hatten, wie Treize noch nie zuvor mit einem Mann geteilt hatte. Und dass es niemand anderes war als dieser geliebte Mensch, der ihn beinahe über den Styx geschickt hätte, seitdem behandelten ihn Sally und Trowa – von Duo ganz zu schweigen – wie einen jungen Welpen, den man umsorgen und hegen musste, weil er zu früh aus dem Nest der Mutter entnommen worden war. Ihre Rücksichtnahme und Fürsorglichkeit war herzerwärmend, aber auch recht anstrengend.

Da vorne war Mariemaia. Treize hatte sie gesamte Zeit schon gesucht. Sie hielt ihren Rücken gerade und das Kinn trotzig nach vorne gestreckt. Väterlicher Stolz wallte in ihm auf, seine Tochter! Sie war ein so starkes Mädchen! Wie hatte er sterben wollen, wo er doch die Verantwortung für sie übernehmen musste, und wenn es nur aus dem Verborgenen heraus war.

Sie musste ihn gesehen haben, denn für einen kurzen Moment blickten ihre Augen eine Spur fröhlicher drein. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung gewesen. Immerhin stand er am anderen Ende des Platzes.

Der stetige Strom von Adligen, Würdenträgern und interessierten Gaffern wand sich durch einige Straßenzüge und kam schließlich in einem der Parkanlagen nahe des kaiserlichen Palastes zum Stehen. Niemand wollte bei dieser Hitze unnötig viele Schritte tun und es wurde wohl auch Zeit, dass Barton verbrannt wurde. Wenn der Wind ungünstig von dem Holzgerüst herüberwehte auf welchem der Leichnam aufgebahrt lag, konnte man den süßlichen Verwesungsgeruch deutlich wahrnehmen. Treize versuchte nicht daran zu denken, so gestählt war seine Konstitution nun wahrlich noch nicht.

Er hörte auch kaum auf die Trauerrede, sie zog wie ein farbiger Rausch an ihm vorbei. Gerade zu stehen und nicht zu schwanken waren für ihn zur Zeit anstrengend genug.

Doch eine Sache fiel ihm natürlich auf, vor allem weil ihn Quatre darauf aufmerksam machte. Marcus, der Sohn des Kaisers, war ebenfalls anwesend. Gut, das war nicht weiter überraschend. Direkt neben ihm hatte sich Dermail eingefunden, Treizes Onkel. Wufei hatte ihm von der Nachricht der beiden berichtet. Oder sollte er es besser offene Drohung nennen? Dass er sich ruhig verhalten sollte und wieder in den Schoß von Romefeller zurückkehren. Dermail das Ruder dieser Runde überlassen? Ganz sicher nicht, doch im Moment vermochte Treize auch nicht zu sagen, wie er sich gegenüber Dermail verhalten sollte. Er hoffte, dass er diese Entscheidungen noch ein oder zwei Tage herauszögern konnte. Selbstverständlich konnten sie ihn nicht auf offener Straße aus dem Weg räumen, wie manch skrupellose Seele es mit weniger bedeutenden Senatoren oder Beamten taten. Er war immerhin Konsul, aber auch da gab es Mittel und Wege.

Jedoch auch Treize hatte seinen Verbündeten. Ganz sicher würde er nicht kampflos das Feld räumen und Dermail und Marcus musste wohl auch Angst... vielleicht nicht unbedingt Angst. Aber mit Sicherheit Respekt. Ja, sie hatten eine ganze Menge Respekt vor seinem Ansehen in den Legionen, bei den einfachen Soldaten gleichermaßen wie bei den Offizieren. Ansehen, dass weder Marcus noch Dermail vorweisen konnten. Treize war nicht unbedingt auf die großzügigen Spenden angewiesen, die manche Adligen dem Romefeller Kreis zahlten, um sich eine eigene kleine Privatarmee zu finanzieren, ähnlich den Prätorianern.

Marcus mochte anwesend sein, aber der Kaiser selbst war es nicht. Das war merkwürdig, normalerweise hätte der Kaiser dem verstorbenen Senator ebenfalls die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Wahrscheinlich ging es dem alten Mann mittlerweile selbst schlechter. Um seine Gesundheit stand es schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht zum Besten. Treize rügte sich selbst dafür, dass er seinen Trieben nachgegeben hatte und nach dem Feldzug nicht direkt nach Rom gegangen war, wie es sonst seine Art war. Ze... der Germane hätte ihn nicht in der Rüstung gesehen, Treize hätte seine Kräfte aufsparen können für den Kampf der hier in Rom vor ihm lag und er wäre sogleich informiert gewesen über all die wichtigen Vorgänge und Intrigen, die sich während seiner Abwesenheit ereignet hatten.

Am besten ging er noch gleich nach der Trauerfeier zum Kaiser, man würde ihn auch ohne Vorankündigung zu ihm lassen. Vor allem galt es eine Sache zu klären, was würde mit Mariemaia geschehen? Treize wusste von den Gerüchten, dass Leia Barton noch im Kindbett ein vertrauliches Dokument abgefasst hatte, das sie dem Kaiser hatte zukommen lassen. Darin hätte sie wohl auch den Vater des Kindes genannt und den Kaiser gebeten dieses Dokument nicht vor Mariemaias Eintritt in das heiratsfähige Alter zu öffnen. So erzählte man sich.

Gut, wenn dieses Dokument so geheim war, wie konnte es dann Gerüchte darüber geben? Nun, die Schwangerschaft war riskant gewesen, ebenso die Geburt. Leia war wohl kaum eine Stunde alleine gewesen, immer umsorgt von Ärzten und Hebammen, ganz zu schweigen von ihren Sklavinnen.

Dass es dieses Dokument wirklich geben musste, glaubte Treize spätestens seit dem Erpressungsversuch von Marcus, dem Treize nicht stattgegeben hatte. Später dann hatte Marcus es sogar selbst zugegeben, dass er das Dokument aus den privaten Archiven des Kaisers entwendet und geöffnet hatte. Marcus wusste längst, dass Mariemaia Treizes Tochter war, deswegen hatte Treize es auch nicht gerne gesehen, dass der Sohn des Kaisers sich so offensichtlich in der Nähe der Kleinen aufgehalten hatte als Treize von Ägypten zurückgekehrt war.

Es wäre jetzt höchst interessant, ob der Kaiser sich noch an das fragliche Dokument erinnerte und es nun aus den Archiven holen ließ und was er tun würde, wenn seine Schreiber nicht fündig werden würden.

Ja, Treize musste unbedingt mit dem Kaiser reden. Er musste dem Kaiser beichten, dass er Mariemaias Vater war. Auch wenn er die Vaterschaft nicht öffentlich anerkennen würde, nur so war es ihm möglich das Mädchen zu schützen.

Falls er jetzt schon Mariemaia als seine Tochter annehmen würde, wäre sie ein gefährliches Unterpfand für Treizes Gegner. Gerade in der aktuellen Situation wo keiner wusste, wie stark der Kaiser noch war.

Eine weitere Figur war an Marcus' Seite aufgetaucht, ein Mann, der eine weite Tunica trug mit Kapuze als ob er etwas zu verbergen hatte. Quatre und Wufei tauschten aufgeregte Blickte, sie hatten es ebenfalls bemerkt und Treize brauchte nicht ihr bestätigendes Flüstern, um zu wissen, dass es sich dabei um Heero handelte. Auch wenn er ihre Besorgnis verstand und teilte, er wies sie scharf zurecht, dass sie dem Verstorbenen die angemessene Ehre zuteil werden lassen sollten.

Natürlich musste Treize gerade in diesen Stunden an die Bestattungen seiner eigenen Eltern und seiner kleinen Schwester denken. Aurelias Tod hatte er nicht selbst miterlebt, damals hatte er in Ägypten gelebt, aber als er damals wieder frisch nach Rom zurückgekehrt war, war keine Woche vergangen an der er nicht an ihrer Grabstelle aufzufinden gewesen war.

Und dann der Trauermarsch für seinen Vater. Es war ganz anders gewesen als heute. Zwar hatten sich zahlreiche Adlige und Senatoren eingefunden, doch die Stimmung war durchtrieben gewesen von Falschheit und Boshaftigkeit. Man hatte Rutilus Khushrenada seinen großen Einfluss auf den Kaiser missgönnt und etliche Familien waren froh gewesen, dass er tot aufgefunden worden war. Er war alleine an der Spitze des Trauerzuges gestanden, war dann ein letztes Mal vor der Verbrennung zu dem Leichnam seines Vaters gegangen, hatte das Leichentuch zurückgeschlagen und ihm die Augen geöffnet.

Erst jetzt wurde Treize bewusst, dass von Mariemaia verlangt wurde, dass sie das Gleiche für ihren Großvater tun sollte. Es zerriss ihm das Herz, dass ihr solch eine Bürde auferlegt wurde. Treize hatte gar keine Acht mehr auf die Geschehnisse weiter vorne im Zug gehabt und nun streckte er sich, um wieder einen Blick auf seine Tochter zu erhaschen. Dann sah er, dass seine alte Freundin Une neben ihr stand. Ihr die Hand hielt und sie gerade in diesem Moment gemeinsam zum aufgebahrten Leichnam gingen.

Gerne wäre er nun in diesem Augenblick an der Seite seiner Tochter, doch wenigstens konnte Une ihr Beistand geben. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hätte er es auch kaum vermocht jetzt im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Seine Kräfte schwanden und es wurde Zeit für ihn, dass er sich wieder in die Ruhe und Kühle seiner Stadtvilla zurückziehen konnte.

Für heute hatte er genug getan, er hatte sich auf dem Trauerzug gezeigt. Treize würde in den nächsten Wochen in Rom bleiben. Immerhin hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren und noch einige Tage Ruhe und er war größtenteils wieder hergestellt. Ein paar Feierlichkeiten, ein paar illustre Abendgesellschaften. Er musste hier in der Hauptstadt wieder Flagge zeigen, auch wenn ihm ein Aufenthalt auf dem Landsitz jetzt bedeutend lieber wäre. Doch seine Verbündeten, die musste er hier suchen.

Und bei all diesen ersten Verpflichtungen, vielleicht konnte er auch noch ein Bordell aufsuchen und sich mit einem schönen, griechischen Jüngling vergnügen. Oder einem ansehnlichen Schauspieler. Er hatte ja immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren. Auch wenn dies gegenüber Wufei nicht gerade fair war. Wufei liebte ihn noch immer und wäre jederzeit bereit mit ihm das Lager zu teilen. Nur, fühlte sich Treize dazu noch nicht bereit. Doch war er dankbar um die Liebe und Zuneigung des anderen Mannes. Es war Balsam für seine Seele.

Treize wusste, wäre da nicht die Sorge und Zuneigung von Wufei. Wären da nicht seine treuen Diener und die Verantwortung gegenüber seinen Soldaten, seiner Legion. Ja, wäre da nicht Mariemaia, der er so gut es ging Schutz gewähren musste. Wäre da nicht der Kaiser und das römische Volk, dessen nächster Caesar er wohl werden sollte, dann hätte er vermutlich seinem Leben ein Ende gesetzt.

Der Verrat der Germanen hatte ihn schwerer getroffen als selbst Wufei zu vermuten vermochte. Treize verspürte inzwischen keinen kalten Hasse mehr, wenn er an den Germanen dachte. Den Namen konnte er zwar immer noch nicht aussprechen, nicht einmal denken, doch mittlerweile war es nur noch dumpfe Trauer, die ihn erfüllte, als er an diese wenigen Stunden dachte, die sie als Liebende verbracht hatten. Wufeis Schilderungen hatten Treize über den Hass hinweg geholfen. Ja, er konnte das Verhalten von Ze... dem Germanen sogar nachvollziehen, zumindest in Ansätzen. Die meiste Zeit, wenn er sich mit anderen Senatoren traf, die Audienz beim Kaiser konnte nicht stattfinden, der Mann weilte außerhalb Roms, dachte er nicht daran. Sein Körper und die Verletzung forderten ebenso ihren Tribut und Treize schlief ein, sobald er sich in sein Bett legte. Doch wenn er dann einmal in der Nacht erwachte, dann war ihm, als ob in seiner Brust zwei Herzen schlagen würde. Als ob er die Präsenz von noch jemand anderem fühlen würde. Eine merkwürdige Verbindung, deren er sich von Tag zu Tag bewusster wurde. Treize vermochte es nicht zu erklären.

In der Tat dauerte es noch gut zwei Wochen bis Treize sich dann überwinden konnte, eine Gruppe junger Adligen in eines der bekanntesten Bordelle Roms zu begleiten. Ziemlich schnell stellte er dabei fest, dass ihm nicht der Sinn danach stand, sich einen der Sklaven auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen.

Treize spielte gedankenverloren mit dem Ring an seinem Finger statt auf Xenophons blumige Ausflüchte zu hören. Der Besitzer des Bordells pries gerade seine neuesten Einkäufe an, mit äußerst zotigen Reimen, was die übrigen jungen Herren, allesamt mit lautem Johlen und Applaus quittierten.

Eigentlich sollte Treize in seinem Bett liegen und sich ausschlafen. Er war noch immer nicht ganz hergestellt und die letzte Woche in Rom war angefüllt gewesen mit Trinkgelagen und zahllosen Gesprächen. Er hatte sich der Loyalität seiner alten Verbündeten versichert, einflussreiche Offiziere, die ihm bisher bestenfalls neutral gegenüberstanden auf seine Seite gebracht und auch einige Bestechungsgelder waren über die Tischplatten von Adels- und Badehäusern gewandert. Treize hatte immer gehofft auf solche Methoden verzichten zu können doch der gegenwärtige Zustand des Kaisers mahnte ihn zur Eile. Um den alten Mann musste es äußerst schlecht stehen, wenn er sich bei den warmen Quellen im Umland Roms aufhielt.

Überhaupt hatte Treize schon zu lange gewartet. Er musste seinen Machtanspruch geltend machen, auch gegenüber Dermail und dem Kreis von Romefeller. Er musste ihn deutlich machen, dass er auf ihre Hilfe gar nicht angewiesen war, dass er selbst genügend Unterstützung aufbringen konnte mit derer er sich den Thron sichern konnte. Nicht, dass Treize es so weit kommen lassen wollte. Mit einem Bürgerkrieg war niemandem gedient.

Früher hatte er sich hier wunderbar entspannen können. Doch heute war ihm als ob er keine Ruhe zu finden vermochte. Etwas nagte an ihm und ließ ihn nicht abschalten, es hatte mit dieser sonderbaren Präsenz zu tun, die er in sich trug. Vielleicht auch weil ihn dieser Ort an Dinge erinnerte, die er eigentlich in seinem Innersten begraben wollte. Noch nicht einmal mit Wufei fühlte er sich bereit jene süßen Liebkosungen zu tauschen und die Bettlaken zu zerwühlen. Nein, noch immer waren seine Gedanken von nur einem Mann beherrscht sobald sie sich diesem Thema zuwandten.

Nachdem sich seine Begleiter alle den neuen Lustknaben zugewandt hatte, richtete sich Treize auf und gähnte unverhohlen. Den jungen Musiker, der bis jetzt zu seinen Füßen gesessen und wohl gehofft hatte, dass Treize ihm als Mäzen finanziell unter die Arme greifen würde, hörte auf seine Lyra zu spielen. Überhaupt war der Mann leicht gekränkt, weil Treize ihm nicht seine volle Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Treize lud ihn zu einem Vorspiel in seiner Stadtvilla ein, legte ihm den goldenen Ring in die Hand, den Treize getragen hatte und versöhnte so das aufgebrachte Herz des Musikers. Trowa wartete unten mit seinem Pferd auf ihn, seit Trowa und Quatre das Lager teilten, ergriff Trowa nicht mehr länger die Gelegenheit sich in den Bordellen zur gleichen Zeit wie sein Herr zu vergnügen. Früher hatte ihm Treize dies immer angeboten, heute wusste er, dass er mit seinem Angebot den Diener nur kränkte, in dem er so offen an der Treue von Trowa zu seinem geliebten Quatre zweifelte.

Treize trat auf den Korridor hinaus und ging die Treppe hinab, er kannte das Bordelle gut genug um den Weg auch im Halbdunkeln der Kerzen und der gelegentlichen Schwaden von Weihrauch und anderen berauschenden Substanzen zu finden. Er hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet als er das Knarren einer Tür zu seiner Linken vernahm. Reflexartig schaute er auf, einer der Bediensteten spähte auf den Flur hinaus und als er Treize sah zog er sich sofort wieder in der Kammer hinter der Tür zurück.

Treize zog nur die Augenbrauen nach oben, es gab so manche Vorgänge in diesen Vergnügungshäusern, die nicht jedem Kunden und Besucher vor Augen gehalten werden sollten. Daher verwunderte ihn dieses Verhalten auch nicht sonderlich und er ging weiter zur nächsten Treppe. Als er jedoch erneut die Tür knarren hörte und aufgeregtes Raunen, wandte er sich um. „Er ist so gut wie tot, wie oft soll ich es noch sagen", hörte er barsch eine Stimme lamentieren.

„Aber der Herr hat aufgetragen...", mehr verstand Treize nicht.

„Ich bin Arzt, kein Wunderheiler, sagt Xenophon, dass da nichts mehr zu machen ist." Ein Mann mittleren Alters kam aus der Tür gepoltert und schritt in Treizes Richtung. Er wurde Treize ansichtig, der mitten auf der Treppe innegehalten hatte und zeigte ihm eine handvoll Münzen. „Gutes Geschäft", grinste er. „Xenophon muss den Verstand verlieren. Und das für die Behandlung eines Knaben!"

„Muss sich wohl lohnen", bemerkte Treize trocken. Wenn der Junge dem Besitzer eine ordentliche Stange Geld einbrachte, dann war es womöglich eine gute Investition. Wenn auch eine ungewöhnliche.

„Ach, zu alt und zu abgemagert. Wurde übel rangenommen", meinte der Arzt und ging an Treize vorüber. „Vielleicht hat er einmal viel eingebracht, ein richtiger Blondschopf. Das sieht man nicht häufig." Es war nicht schwer zu erraten auf welche blonden Haare der Mann anspielte, ganz sicher nicht auf die, die man auf dem Kopf trug.

Bei der süßen Venus, er hatte Zechs immer damit aufgezogen. Ob die Haare zwischen seinen Beinen ebenso so blond seien wie... Zechs. Es war das erste Mal, dass Treize diesen Namen in seine Gedanken einließ. Er hatte Wufei verboten den Namen zu sagen, er selbst hatte ihn nie in den Mund genommen, ihn noch nicht einmal gedacht. Etwas von diesem Unbehagen musste sich auf seinem Gesicht wiedergespiegelt haben, denn der Arzt hielt inne und erkundigte sich, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei.

Treize wimmelte ihn ab und sah zu der Tür. Der Arzt ging unterdessen murmelnd weiter, die Münzen klimperten in seiner Hand. „Wartet!", hielt ihn Treize zurück. „Wie sah er aus?"

„Keine Ahnung, sie haben ihm eine Kapuze über das Gesicht gezogen."

Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben: „Wie war das?"

„Ja, ich sags doch. Xenophon muss so langsam den Verstand verlieren. Man sollte wohl sein Gesicht nicht sehen."

„In der Tat merkwürdig." Treize blieb noch immer auf der Treppe stehen und starrte in den Korridor zurück. Er war neugierig, aber was ging ihn es an.

„Ich denke, es war ein Germane, vielleicht auch ein Gladiator. Er hatte eine ziemlich große Narbe an der linken Seite, muss von einem Kampf gewesen sein..."

Mehr hörte Treize nicht mehr, denn er musste sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützen. Konnte es sein, nein, aber das war unmöglich und doch in jenem letzten Rest von Treizes Verstand, der weiterhin kühl und rational arbeitete, kalkulierte er die Wahrscheinlichkeit: Ein Blondschopf, ein Germane, eine Narbe an der linken Seite. Man sollte ihn nicht erkennen, weil er womöglich als Geisel wiedererkannt werden würde. Konnte es Zechs sein?

Treize schritt die Treppe hinauf und riss die Tür zu der kleinen Kammer auf. Dort stand noch der Sklave, der ihn bereits auf dem Korridor gesehen hatte und wich überrascht zurück. Er protestierte halbherzig als Treize auf das Bett zuging. Eine schlanke Gestalt ruhte dort unter den Lacken und neben dem Bett lag die erwähnte Kapuze aus schwarzem Samt. Lange, blonde Strähnen lagen wirr auf dem Kissen. Treize wusste wie es sich anfühlen würde die Hände hindurch gleiten zu lassen. Erstickt holte er Luft als er die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Ein übler Bluterguss umrandete das rechte Auge, eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, die Schulter sah ebenfalls ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Aber er lebte.

Der Sklave wollte ihn wegzerren, aber Treize herrschte ihn an sich ruhig zu verhalten und die Tür zu schließen.

Natürlich nutzte der Bengel sofort die Gelegenheit und machte sich aus dem Staub. Treize war es in diesem Moment egal, er konnte kaum mehr atmen. Bei den Göttern, er konnte kaum mehr etwas sehen. In seinen Augen sammelten sich lange unterdrückte Tränen. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und ließ die Hand auf Zechs' Stirn ruhen.

Erst nach einigen Minuten sickerte die Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein, dass die Stirn wärmer war als sie eigentlich sein sollte und dann wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, was der Arzt gesagt hatte... ‚Er wurde übel rangenommen.'

„Oh ihr Götter! Oh nein!" Treize erhob sich und zog die Decke nach unten. Zechs' Rücken war voller halbverheilter Striemen und Treize drehte es den Magen um. Trocken würgte er und nur mit äußerster Willensstärke zwang er sich die Verletzungen zu mustern. Er selbst hatte schon Männern solche Verletzungen zugefügt, aber nicht aus Lust oder in einem Bordell. Nein, auf Exerzierplätzen und als Bestrafung für Verfehlungen. Ihm selbst hatte man ein einziges Mal diese Art von Bestrafung auferlegt. Es waren Male einer Auspeitschung.

Erst jetzt fielen ihm die ganzen Details auf: Die ungewaschenen blonden Haare, abgeschürfte Knöchel und abgebrochene Fingernägel, Zeugen von ausweglosen, chancenlosen Versuchen sich gegen die Peiniger zu wehren. Zechs' flacher Atem als ob er unter Schock stünde und dieser eindeutige Geruch. Nicht nur Blut allein, aber fast wünschte sich Treize, dass es nur Blut wäre.

Er zog die Decke ganz hinab und sah bestätigt, was er geahnt hatte. Er sah das Blut, das sich auf dem Bettlaken gesammelt hatte und die anderen verräterischen Flecken von Samen daneben. Und es war noch nicht einmal völlig eingetrocknet. Man musste ihn noch heute Abend vergewaltigt haben. Hier in diesem gleichen Haus, nur wenige Wände von Treize entfernt!

Treize wusste nicht mehr weiter. Selten, dass er so kopflos und orientierungslos gewesen war. Er musste etwas tun. Er hatte Zechs wiedergefunden, aber wie und auf welche Weise! Wie hatte das geschehen können?

Er versuchte ihn anzusprechen doch Zechs reagierte nicht, er war wohl wirklich nahe an der Schwelle des Todes. Treize zweifelte nicht an dem Urteil des Arztes.

Konnte dies der perfide Plan der Götter sein? Dass er Zechs wiedergefunden hatte, doch dieser nun wieder seinem Griff entglitt?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel IX

Treize konnte sich später nicht mehr erinnern, wie lange er an Zechs' Seite ausgeharrt war. Doch allzu lange konnte es dann auch nicht gewesen sein. Mit Sicherheit war der Sklave gleich zu einem der Aufseher oder sogar dem Herr des Bordells selbst gelaufen und hatte diesen verständigt. Treize konnte es sich nicht leisten noch länger in diesem Zimmer zu sitzen und vor sich hinzustarren.

Es war auch zum Teil Treizes Erfahrung als Offizier und Soldat, die ihm halfen seine Emotionen zu unterdrücken und logisch zu denken. So deckte er Zechs' Körper wieder zu und wickelte ihn zusätzlich noch in eine Decke, die am Fußende des Bettes lag. Natürlich zitterten seine Hände dabei und das Atmen fiel ihm noch immer schwer, etwas schnürte ihm die Kehle zu als ob er gleich anfangen müsste zu weinen. Bevor er Zechs' leblosen – und viel zu leichten – Körper hochhob, wischte er sich über die Augen. Er weinte in der Tat. Jetzt verstand er nämlich auch, was es mit dieser merkwürdigen Präsenz auf sich gehabt hatte, die er in den letzten Tagen immer und immer wieder in sich gespürt hatte. Es war Zechs' Geist gewesen. Oder seine Seele, ein Abbild seiner Gedanken... Treize war es gleichgültig, wie man es bezeichnete. Es war ebenso unerklärlich wie seine Prophezeiung, dass Senator Barton gestorben war. Es war unerklärlich, aber unbestreitbar sie, diese Präsenz, war da gewesen.

Bevor er die Decke über Zechs' Gesicht breitete, berührte er die einstmals so edlen Gesichtszüge. Hätte er Zechs schon früher finden können, wenn er auf diese innere Unruhe gehört hätte? Treize war sich da nicht so sicher und jetzt war auch der falsche Zeitpunkt, um sich mit Vorwürfen zu martern.

Es war nur merkwürdig, wie er befand, dass all der Hass und die bitteren Gefühle, die er gegenüber dem Germanen gehegt hatte, mit einem mal wie trockenes Laub im Wind weggefegt wurden.

Vor der Tür der Kammer war es ruhig, keine Sklaven, keine Wachen und Treize beeilte sich in den Hof und die Stallungen hinabzugehen. Glücklicherweise begegnete ihm niemand, der ernsthaft Notiz von ihm oder seiner merkwürdigen Fracht genommen hätte.

Trowa saß neben den beiden Pferden auf einem Strohballen und polierte ein Stück Zaumzeug. Er sah auf als er Treizes Schritte auf dem mit Stroh ausgelegten Boden vernahm und sprang auf. Es war nun einmal nicht üblich, dass jemand wie Treize höchstpersönlich in den Stall kam um die Pferde zu holen. Mit gefurchter Stirn blickte Trowa auf das Bündel, das Treize in den Armen trug.

„Herr...?"

Treize legte Zechs über den Sattel seines eigenen Pferdes. Es war nicht die beste und bequemste Position, aber der Weg zu Unes Villa war ohnehin nicht lang.

„Herr, was soll...?" Trowa verstummte als Treize die äußerste Decke zurückschlug und darunter Zechs' blonder Haarschopf und das zerschundene Gesicht zum Vorschein kam.

Erschrocken sog Trowa die Luft ein und er kniete neben dem Pferd nieder, um Zechs in das Gesicht zu spähen.

„Er ist nicht bei Bewusstsein,", erklärte Treize. „Bring ihn zu Une. Sally ist heute Abend dort. Sie soll sich um ihn kümmern."

Trowa schwieg zunächst, er musste diesen Schrecken auch erst einmal verdauen. Der Pferdeknecht war bewandert genug, um sich denken zu können, was Zechs hier im Bordell widerfahren war, trotzdem fragte er: „Habt Ihr ihn hier gefunden?"

„Ja", antwortete Treize knapp. „Geh jetzt."

„Aber was ist mit Euch?" Trowa saß bereits auf seinem Pferde, die Zügel von Treizes Hengst in der linken Hand.

„Gib mir dein Messer Trowa", forderte Treize und wandte sich wieder um, wollte sehen, ob ihm jemand in den Stall gefolgt war. Er hielt die Hand ausgestreckt, doch als Trowa den geforderten Gegenstand nicht in seine Hand legte, wiederholte er seinen Befehl, dieses Mal etwas schärfer.

Zögerlich löste Trowa die Lederriemen, die sein Jagdmesser am Sattel festbanden. „Was habt Ihr vor, Herr?"

„Ich komme bald nach!" Damit schritt Treize schon aus dem Stall.

„Herr!" Selten, dass Treize Trowas Stimme so schrill vernommen hatte. Doch der Tonfall ließ sogar ihn innehalten. „Sagt mir zumindest, was Ihr vorhabt, oder ich bleibe!"

„Ich werde Xenophon zur Rede stellen und du reite jetzt los! Oder missachtest du etwa meine Befehle?" Kein Sklave, dem sein Leben und seine Anstellung lieb und teuer war, würde solch einen Befehl ignorieren und so ritt Trowa los. Doch nicht ohne sich noch einmal im Sattel umzuwenden und Treize nachzuspähen, der wieder zurück in das Hauptgebäude des Bordells ging.

Treize verbarg das äußerst gefährliche Messer in den Falten seines Ärmels als er durch die Tür trat. Er hoffte, dass sich Xenophon in seinem Büro im Erdgeschoss aufhalten würde. Doch er musste diese Vermutung nicht einmal nachprüfen, denn im Atrium, inmitten von Lustknaben und ihren Kunden, die nicht für die Zurückgezogenheit eines Zimmers zahlen wollten, begegnete ihm der Grieche. Anscheinend hatte man ihn unterrichtet, denn er war sichtlich aufgebracht. Wären sie alleine gewesen, dann Treize ihn sofort zu Boden gerungen, ihm das Messer an ein Auge gesetzt und die Wahrheit gefordert. Doch er besaß – Fortuna sei Dank – noch einen letzten Rest Verstand und bedeutete Xenophon, ihn in das Arbeitszimmer zu begleiten.

Sobald sich die schwere Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen und Xenophon noch nicht einmal ein Wort gesagt hatte, hatte ihn Treize schon gegen die Schreibtisch aus massivem Holz gestoßen. Er packte den Griechen an seiner Tunica und hievte ihn grob auf die Platte, dann drückte er ihm sein Knie in den Bauch, direkt in den Magen, und zog das Jagdmesser aus seinem Ärmel.

„Ich... ich weiß nichts!", quiekte der Grieche los.

Treize glaubte ihm kein Wort und drückte den Kopf des Mannes mit seiner freien Hand auf den Tisch zurück. Er konnte genau beobachten, wie sich die Muskeln an Xenophons Hals anspannten und er versuchte seinen Kopf freizubekommen. Da hielt Treize das Messer an die Seite seiner Kehle, genau über der Stelle, wo die Blutgefäße entlangliefen.

„Du weißt, wer er war!" Treizes Stimme klang völlig teilnahmslos, ohne jegliches Gefühl. Vielleicht war es dieser Gegensatz zu seinen impulsiven Handlungen, die Xenophon dazu veranlassten die Augen aufzureißen und sich noch stärken gegen Treizes zu wehren.

Doch selbst ein ausgebildeter und kräftiger Legionär hätte wohl kaum gegen Treize eine Chance gehabt, vor allem nicht in dem Zustand von kaum beherrschter Wut und blutigen Rachegedanken, die Treizes Verstand umtrieben.

Später würde er sich darüber wundern, dass es in der Tat der Wunsch nach Rache war, der ihn all diese Dinge hatte tun lassen.

„Ich wusste es nicht, mir wurde nichts gesagt!"

„Wer hat ihn verkauft?"

„Niemand!"

Die Klinge des Messer säbelte leicht über den Hals des Mannes und hinterließ eine Blutspur.

„Bei Zeus und Hera! Ihr seid verrückt!"

„Sagt mir die Wahrheit und ich lasse euch vielleicht leben", drohte Treize dem Mann. „Im Gegensatz zu vielen deiner Kunden, weiß ich wie es ist einem Mann ein Messer in den Leib zu treiben. Ich kann es langsam tun oder schnell. So schnell, dass du es nicht einmal bemerken würdest! Oder es dir in den Bauch stoßen, so dass du tagelang an Fieber leidest und elendig in deiner eigenen Scheiße verreckst!"

„Es war Marcus, der Sohn des Kaisers!"

Alles hatte Treize erwartet, aber doch nicht diese Antwort. „Was redest du da?" Tischte ihm Xenophon das nur auf, weil er um die Rivalität zwischen den jungen Adligen wusste. Wollte ihn der Grieche da etwa gegen Marcus ausspielen?

Nein, Xenophon sprach die Wahrheit, das sah Treize. Langsam richtete er sich auf und nahm das Messer weg.

„Der Sohn des Kaisers hat ihn hergebracht, er gab mir sogar Geld dafür. Er trug mir auf, mit niemandem zu reden und den Germanen nicht zu töten. Er sollte so lange leben wie möglich."

„Wann war das?" Treizes Stimme hatte noch nie so ruhig und abgeklärt geklungen. Er legte den Daumen gegen die Schneide des Messers. Der Schmerz an seinem Finger half ihm sich zu beherrschen und das Messer nicht doch in Xenophons Leib zu stoßen oder wenigstens in die Tischplatte vor ihm zu treiben.

„Nachdem eure Legion nach Rom zurückgekehrt war."

Treize schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Was wollte er jetzt noch hier?

„Konsul!" Xenophon hielt ihn fest. Fasziniert beobachtete Treize wie ein paar Tropfen Blut von Xenophons Hals den Kragen seiner Tunica einfärbten. Merkwürdig, immer in solchen Situationen zogen ihn solche Details an. Vielleicht war es einfach die Art und Weise wie sein Bewusstsein sich versuchte vor den weitaus grausameren Dingen zu schützen.

„Konsul!" Wie oft ihn Xenophon wohl gerufen haben mochte, bis er den Blick hob und dem Griechen in die Augen blickte?

„Konsul, Ihr wart immer ein angenehmer Kunde. Die Jungen haben sich nie beschwert, Ihr wart immer diskret und ich habe Euch in all den Jahren, die ich Euch jetzt schon kenne, noch nie so reagieren gesehen. Der Germane muss Euch viel bedeutet haben. Verzeiht mir meine vermessene Frage, aber war er Euer Eromenos?"

Eromenos. Zechs war für ihn so viel mehr, und auch so viel weniger gewesen als das, was die Griechen unter diesem Begriff verstanden. Doch Treize nickte nur langsam. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht und Xenophon die genauen Umstände zu erklären, hätte zu lange gedauert.

„Es tut mir Leid, natürlich wusste ich dies nicht. Aber ich fürchte, selbst wenn ich es gewusst hätte... Er hat mir viel Geld geboten und als Grieche hier in Rom, der ein Geschäft zu führen hat... Ihr versteht?"

Eine so schonungslose, ehrliche Beichte hätte Treize nicht erwartet.

„Er hat es mit Sicherheit geahnt, früher oder später würdet Ihr hier auftauchen und dann vielleicht auf den Germanen treffen. Marcus hat es wahrscheinlich sogar darauf angelegt."

„Schweig!", befahl Treize dem anderen Mann. Ja, er war zu den gleichen Schlüssen gekommen, aber aus Xenophons Mund wollte er das nicht hören.

„Du Schlitzohr von einem Grieche! Was muss ich dir bezahlen, damit du deinen Mund hältst?"

„Aber Konsul!" Xenophon bereitete in einer gönnerhaften Geste die Arme aus. „Ihr schuldet mir nichts, gedenkt meiner, wenn Ihr den Thron besteigt. Lasst Euch gesagt sein: Marcus ist ein Tier und ein solches wäre Roms Untergang."

Nach diesen salbungsvollen Schlussworten verließ Treize das Bordell. Geistesabwesend leckte er an der Wunde an seinem Daumen, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte. Jupiter sei Dank, seine Gedanken kehrten wieder in normale, kühl kalkulierende Bahnen zurück. Doch er machte sich nichts vor, heute Nacht würde er höchstwahrscheinlich sich noch stundenlang in seinem Bett herumwälzen und keinen Schlaf finden.

Um Xenophon würde er sich später noch kümmern. Natürlich würde er ihm noch Geld schicken, Treize stand nicht gern in der Schuld von Männern wie Xenophon. Außerdem war der Besitzer des Bordells ein wertvoller Verbündete. Männer redeten gerne und viel, wenn Wein, Weihrauch und körperliche Liebe ihre Zunge gelockert hatten. Lustsklaven waren oft überraschend gut über die römische Politik informiert.

Xenophon hatte auch keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er Marcus' Verhalten für schändlich befunden hatte. Also ein möglicher Verbündeter für Treize?

Marcus! Hätte Treize es verhindern können, dass der junge Mann sich so entwickelt hatte? Immerhin hatte Marcus immer um die Gunst seines kaiserlichen Vaters gebuhlt. Doch alles was Marcus von seinem Vater, dem Kaiser, gehört hatte, waren Ratschläge gewesen sich doch ein Beispiel an Treize Khushrenada zu nehmen. Sie waren Geliebte gewesen, Treize hatte diese Liebschaft zu seinen Gunsten genutzt. Es waren keine ehrlichen Gefühle gewesen, zumindest nicht auf seiner Seite. Marcus hingegen... Es war die pure Eifersucht, eine gefährliche Leidenschaft, wie man sehen konnte. Marcus wollte Treize verletzen und gönnte Zechs nicht die innige Verbindung, die er mit Treize teilte.

Treizes Schritte trugen ihn zum kaiserlichen Palast. Kühl kalkulierend oder nicht, Marcus musste dafür büßen. Treize musste Zechs rächen!

Aber was das klug? Er starrte die Pforte an, die zu den Eingängen der Bediensteten führte. Natürlich war auch diese Pforte bewacht, doch niemand würde ihn behelligen. Würde Marcus nicht genau erwarten, dass Treize kopflos reagierte und sich zu einer Dummheit hinreißen ließ? Eine Dummheit, deren Taten Folgen haben würde, die Treize verletzlich und angreifbar machen würden.

Oh, aber was wäre es für ein Genuss Marcus in dessen Gemächer zu überraschen und ihm mit genau diesem Messer, das er noch immer in der Hand hielt das Gemächt abzuschneiden! Es war, so befand Treize, eine durchaus angemessene Rache.

Sollte er Marcus' Spiel mitspielen?

Treize Gefühle wären befriedigt, aber es war barbarisch und unbestreitbar unklug. Selbst der Kaiser konnte ihn nicht vor den Konsequenzen einer solchen Tat bewahren.

Treize umfasst das Messer und atmete tief durch, genoss den Schmerz, das scharfe Brennen als sich das Metall in seine Haut schnitt. Die Klarheit, die sich daraufhin wieder in seinen Gedanken breit machte.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf den Palast, schleuderte das Messer von sich in den nächstbesten Brunnen und ging. Schon stürzten sich die Straßenkinder auf den Schatz, den solch ein erstklassiges Jagdmesser für sie ohne Zweifel darstellte.

Treize bemerkte es nicht mehr.

Seine Stadtvilla lag unweit des Palastes und bevor er zu Unes Villa ging, wollte er die Medikamente holen lassen, die Sally stets in seinem Haus aufzubewahren pflegte. Sie würde all das benötigen, wenn sie sich um Zechs' Verletzungen kümmern sollte.

Gerade als er den Torbogen durchschreiten wollte, der in sein Haus führte, stürzte Wufei mit Duo heraus. Sein Leibsklave trug bereits Sallys Arzneikorb unter dem Arm. Anscheinend hatte Trowa seine Pflicht getan und Zechs zu Une gebracht. Dann war er zumindest jetzt in Sicherheit.

„Treize!", Wufei schien erleichtert zu sein. „Wir dachten schon, du..." Er bemerkte Treizes Blick, der eine gewissen Spur von Beschämen zeigte und noch dazu die blutige Hand.

Wufei nickte nur, er verstand und schickte Duo los, er möge Sally die Kräuter und Tinkturen bringen. Treize zog er in das Gebäude hinein.

Und dort in seinem Zimmer, weinte er und er ließ es zu, unterdrückte die Tränen nicht mehr. Zum ersten Mal seit er nach dem Anschlag Zechs' wieder erwacht war. Wufei kümmerte sich um seine Hand und dann um seine Seele. Saß neben ihm und wartete bis die Tränen versiegt waren.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Wieder einmal ein herzliches Dankeschön an all die treuen LeserInnen, die sich auch immer mal wieder zu Wort melden. :)

Kapitel X

„Mhm, also der große Treize Khushrenada, Konsul des römischen Reiches, Vertrauter des Kaisers und der Germane!" Une hob ihren Becher und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Darauf müssen wir wahrlich trinken!"

Sally erwiderte den Trinkspruch in dem sie ebenfalls ihren Becher hob. „Keiner, ich meine wirklich niemand, hat mit Zechs gerechnet", lamentierte sie. Ausgerechnet ihm schenkte Treize sein vollstes Vertrauen und seine Liebe. Jetzt wo sie zurückdachte, konnte sie zwar schon ein paar Situationen benennen, die darauf hingedeutet hatten, dass Treize und Zechs mehr als nur Freunde oder Kameraden waren. Doch selbst eine Freundschaft zwischen dem adligen Römer und Zechs wäre schon verwunderlich gewesen. Jetzt allerdings kam noch eine Liebschaft obendrauf. Es war auf jeden Fall besser, dass es niemand, abgesehen von dem inneren Kreis um Treize, davon wusste. Das Gerede wäre ungeheuerlich und würde Treizes Position im Senat und unter den Adligen nur schwächen. Und gerade jetzt wäre dies verhängnisvoll, zwar hatte man Treize die Jagdverletzung abgekauft, die ihn angeblich daran gehindert hatte, der Rückkehr seiner Legion nach Rom gebührend zu feiern, doch nun durfte er sich nichts mehr zu Schulden kommen lassen.

„Aber allzu lange ging es ja ohnehin nicht", bemerkte Une. „Du meintest erst vor dem letzten Feldzug nach Dalmatia hätten sie das Lager geteilt?"

„Ja, so muss es gewesen sein. Ihr Götter!" Sally lehnte sich auf dem Diwan zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Zechs' Einfluss auf Treize war unleugbar, er war um einiges umgänglicher und humorvoller als er es je war. Und jetzt nachdem Zechs verschwunden ist", sie zögerte, „nach dem Tod seiner Eltern war Treize ähnlich verletzt. Emotional, meine ich."

„Kein Wunder", warf Une ein, „wenn es in der Tat Zechs gewesen sein sollte, der Treize niedergestochen hat. Ich wäre auch nicht mehr die Alte, wenn du plötzlich mit dem Messer auf mich losgehen würdest."

„Er muss es gewesen sein. Immerhin hat es Treize selbst gesagt." Zumindest gegenüber Wufei, jener hatten dann ihr, Trowa und Duo darüber berichtet.

Es war auch nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass sie sich in Unes Stadtvilla in deren Schlafgemach aufhielten, dass sie beide so offen und ungezwungen reden konnte. Ohne Angst vor fremden, allzu neugierigen Ohren.

„Beängstigend." Sally dachte noch über das nach, was Une gesagt hatte. Ja, sie konnte einen kleinen Teil des Schmerzen und der Enttäuschung durchaus nachvollziehen, die jetzt in Treizes Innerstes vorherrschen musste. Würde Une sie jemals so hintergehen und belügen, dann konnte sich Sally beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was mit ihr geschehen sollte.

„Fortuna sein Dank, geht es Treize körperlich besser und dass Wufei wieder hier ist, das ist eine große Erleichterung", ließ Une von sich hören. „Vielleicht lässt sich Treize von ihm trösten. Es wurde auch Zeit, dass Treize wieder hierher nach Rom kam. Dieses Nest von Nattern!" Une spuckte beinahe auf den Boden, hielt sich gerade noch zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hoffen wir und beten wir, dass der alte Kaiser noch etwas länger durchhält. Bis Treize seine Ansprüche geltend gemacht hat und es auch wirklich jeder dieser speichelleckenden Adligen versteht, dass Treize der nächste Caesar sein wird!" Sie rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich würde gerne Mariemaia hier bei mir aufnehmen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn sie alleine lebt, aber wäre das zu offensichtlich?", wechselte Une das Thema.

„Ich denke, Treize wäre dir darüber sehr dankbar. Die arme Kleine. Er sollte es ihr sagen, wenn sie es nicht schon ohnehin vermutet..."

Beide sahen sie in Richtung Flur. Dort am Ende des Ganges war in einem Gästezimmer die kleine Barton untergebracht. Sally und Une hatten mit ihr nach der Einäscherung von Senator Barton gespeist und sie unterhalten. Alles getan, um das Mädchen abzulenken. Aus dieser ersten Nacht waren nun Wochen geworden und so langsam galt die Ausrede, sie wollten der letzten Nachfahrin der Bartons die Trauer um ihren Großvater erleichtern, nicht mehr.

Sally fragte sich, wer eigentlich vermutete, dass Mariemaia Treizes Tochter war? Vielleicht war die Vorstellung auch zu absurd für die meisten Leute. Dem Gerede von Sklaven schenkte man im Allgemeinen keine Beachtung, doch wer wusste schon, was Bartons Sklaven geahnt hatten.

„Müssen wir uns darüber heute Nacht Gedanken machen?" Sally erhob sich und nahm auch Une den Weinkelch aus der Hand. Sie befand ohnehin, dass sie sich viel zu viele Gedanken um die Probleme von anderen Leuten machten.

Une lachte, leise und kehlig. Eine Art von Lachen, das sie nur hier in diesem Räumen zeigte. Sally begann die komplizierte hochgesteckte Frisur ihrer Geliebten zu lösen, bis die braunen Strähnen lose herabhingen. Sie angelte sich einen Kamm aus dem Sammelsurium von Tiegeln, Spiegeln und Schmuck von dem nahestehenden Schminktischchen und entwirrte einige Knoten. Dann nahm sie Une den ganzen Tand ab, den die adlige Witwe zu tragen pflegte: Ohrringe mit grünen Steinen, die einen sonderbaren Kontrast zu ihren Haaren bildeten. Den Haarreif mit ebensolchen grünen Steinen geschmückt. Ein kleines, dünnes Ketten, das Une um den Knöchel trug. Natürlich ging dies nicht ohne ausgiebige Küsse auf die entsprechenden Stellen von statten.

Bei der Halskette zögerte Sally, dann knotete sie stattdessen die Bänder von Unes Kleid auf, die auf geschickte Weise am Rücken der Römerin angebracht waren. Der leichte Stoff klaffte nun vorne weit auseinander und gab einen skandalösen Blick auf Unes Dekolleté und Bauch frei. Die nackte Haut und die schwere Halskette wirkten unglaublich erotisch. Une ließ den Stoff über ihre Schultern gleiten und drehte sich zu Sally um.

Ihre Brüste, sie waren perfekt wie selten bei römischen Frauen in ihrem Alter, denn Une hatte noch nie ein Kind gestillt, war auch noch nie schwanger gewesen, was ihren immer noch flachen, straffen Bauch erklärte. Sally legte ihre beiden Hände um diese sinnlichen Kurven und genoss das Gefühl der warmen Schwere.

Gerade als sich ihre Lippen zu einem ersten kurzen Kuss berührt hatten, klopfte es an der Tür des Gemaches.

Sally wollte es zunächst ignorieren, doch Une blickte besorgt drein. Natürlich würde sie sofort das Klopfen ihrer Leibsklavin erkennen.

„Wer soll es dann sein?", fragte Sally.

„Sally, hier ist Trowa", meldete sich die Stimme hinter der Tür.

Weder Une noch Sally konnten sich erklären, was Treizes Pferdeknecht hier zu suchen hatte. Une schnürte schnell ihr Kleid wieder zusammen und Sally öffnete die Tür. „Ist etwas geschehen?" Diese Frage hätte sie sich sparen können, denn Trowa war eine gewisse Bleiche um die Nase nicht abzusprechen. „Solltest du nicht mit Treize im Bordell sein?"

„Er hat Zechs gefunden." Zu Trowas Ehre muss gesagt werden, dass er nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihre sich deutlich unter der dünnen Tunica abzeichneten Nippel warf. Andere Männer hätten wohl nur noch gestarrt.

„Was?" Nun eilte auch Une an die Tür. „In Xenophons Bordell?" 

„Ja, seht selbst." Trowa hatte Zechs bereits in eines der Gästeschlafzimmer gebracht. Die engsten Vertrauten unter Unes Sklaven brachten bereits zahllose Öllampen, um das Zimmer zu erhellen. Ebenso Wasser und Tücher.

Hatte Sally noch Augenblicke zuvor nur daran gedacht, wie gerne sie Unes zarte Haut zwischen den Brüsten liebkosen sollte, so waren all jene Gedanken nun aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden. „Meine Arzneien?"

„Ich habe bereits nach einem Boten geschickt, der deinen Korb aus Treizes Villa bringen soll."

„Wo ist Treize? Ist er nicht hier?" Une sah Sally mit besorgtem Blick an, selbst ein Mann wie Treize, der immer Herr über seine Gefühle und Taten war, konnte in so einem Moment, in so einem schrecklichen Moment, alle Vorsicht vergessen und etwas außerordentliches Dummes tun.

„Er wollte Xenophon zur Rede stellen", antwortete Trowa, doch es war offensichtlich, dass da noch mehr war. „Er hat sich mein Messer genommen", rückte er dann noch mit der ganzen Wahrheit heraus. „Sein Blick war wie der eines Soldaten auf dem Schlachtfeld, blutrünstig und..." Trowa wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Aber was hätte ich tun sollen, er hat es mir befohlen und Zechs braucht dringend Sallys Hilfe."

Une legte dem Pferdeknecht eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast richtig gehandelt." Dann ging sie nach draußen und rief nach einem Sklaven, der sofort zum Bordell eilen und Treize auffinden sollte.

Sally indes versuchte sich einen ersten Eindruck von Zechs' Verletzungen zu verschaffen. Oberflächlich gesehen waren es keine ernsten Wunden: Zahlreiche Blutergüsse und Quetschungen, in den verschiedensten Stadien von rot, blau, grün und gelb. Sie tastete den Oberkörper des Germanen ab, womöglich zwei gebrochene Rippen. Die Schulter schien ihr vor geraumer Zeit ausgerenkt gewesen zu sein, jemand hatte sie versucht wieder zu richten, doch das Gelenk saß noch nicht richtig in seiner Pfanne. Es würde ein Kraftakt sein, die Schulter wieder zu richten. Die Muskeln von Zechs' Nacken und Schulter waren völlig verhärtet, das würde das Einrenken erschweren, aber hier war es ein Glück, dass Zechs' bewusstlos war, so würde er den Schmerz nicht einmal spüren. Das Blut, das an Zechs' Beinen herabgeronnen war, machte ihr zunächst Sorgen, doch dann sah sie, dass auch diese Verletzung, die von den letzten Vergewaltigungen zeugte, nicht sonderlich schwer war – zumindest rein körperlich gesehen. Mit etwas Zeit würden auch diese Spuren verheilen, so hoffte sie.

Doch viele Kleinigkeiten ergaben bekanntlich auch ein großes Ganzes und Zechs' Körper war schwach, sehr schwach. Er hatte bereits Fieber bekommen, so dass sie als erstes einen Umschlag anordnete um seine Körpertemperatur zu senken.

Trowa half ihr bei den notwendigen Arbeiten und Sally konnte nicht umhin sich in dieser Nacht immer einmal wieder daran zu erinnern als sie Zechs das erste Mal behandelt hatte. Damals in Treizes Zelt in Germanien. Auch damals hatten sie gegen das Fieber angekämpft.

Als alle Wunden ausgewaschen, die Schulter versorgt und das Fieber etwas abgeklungen war, schickte sie Trowa weg. Sie selbst würde hier direkt neben dem Krankenlager versuchen etwas Schlaf zu finden.

Die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne weckten sie nach nur zwei Stunden, länger hatte Sally nicht geschlafen. Sofort eilte sie an das Bett, wobei ihre nackten Füße über den Steinboden huschten.

Treize war im Laufe der Nacht nicht zu ihnen gekommen, wobei Sally und auch Une sogar fest damit gerechnet hatte. Duo, der Sallys Arzneien gebracht hatte, hatte ihnen berichtet, dass Treize sich in seiner eigenen Villa aufhielt. Wufei kümmerte sich um den Konsul. Wollte Treize seinen Geliebten etwa nicht sehen? Oder fühlte sich der Konsul jetzt etwa abgestoßen von Zechs? Nein, das glaubte Sally nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich war das Vertrauen, das Treize einst in den Germanen gesetzt hatte, durch dessen Tat unwiederbringlich zerstört.

Zechs schlief noch immer, sein Körper war zwar noch recht warm, doch ihr schien es, dass das Fieber nun dauerhaft abgenommen hatte. Jetzt schien es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut zu gehen, doch nur die Götter wussten, was für innere Schäden das Fieber angerichtet hatte. Vielleicht würde Zechs auch gar nicht mehr erwachen.

Sally machte sich daran im Zimmer etwas aufzuräumen, legte blutige Tücher zusammen, räumte ihre Krüge wieder in den Arzneikorb. Sie war zu müde gewesen, um dies noch in der Nacht zu tun. Außerdem beschäftigte es ihre Gedanken. Ihre Vorräte an Schachtelhalm waren nun fast aufgebraucht. Ebenso die Salbe, die ihr alter Lehrer Thutmosis entwickelt hatte. Aber sie hatte in ihrer Hütte außerhalb Roms noch einen ganzen Tiegel davon.

Selbstverständlich war durch diesen ganzen Tumult auch Mariemaia aufgeschreckt und hatte nicht mehr einschlafen können. Man hatte sie natürlich nicht zu Zechs gelassen, aber neugieriges Wesen, das sie nun einmal war, hatte sie auch kaum mehr Schlaf gefunden und Une mit Fragen bedrängt. Dadurch war ihre Geliebte fast genau so lange aufgeblieben wie Sally.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Sally fuhr erschrocken zusammen, wirbelte herum und fasste sich ans Herz. „Gut... so weit ich das sagen kann."

Treize sah auch nicht aus als ob er diese Nacht viel Schlaf gefunden hätte.

„Was ist mit deiner Hand geschehen?" Natürlich fiel ihr als Ärztin sofort der Verband an der Hand des Konsuls auf. Da half es auch nichts, dass er sie schnell in seinem Ärmel verbergen wollte.

Treize zog nur die Schulter nach oben und ließ es widerstrebend zu, dass sie die Leinenbinden abwickelte und mit einem missbilligenden Schnalzen der Zunge den Schnitt am Finger und auf der Handfläche betastete.

Sie trug eine ihrer Salben auf und verband die Hand erneut. Erst dann ließ sie Treize näher an das Bett herantreten.

Der Konsul mochte zwar tiefe Augenringe haben, noch dazu machte er diesen erschöpften Eindruck, den Sally schon oft bei Menschen beobachtet hatte, die die ganze Nacht in Trauer um einen lieben Menschen verbracht haben: Weinend und klagend, voller Zweifel und auch Vorwürfe. Und doch wirkte Treize irgendwie ‚klarer', fokussierter.

„Es war Marcus", begann Treize mit ruhiger Stimme zu berichten als er sich über das Bett beugte und eine Hand an Zechs' Wange legte. „Er hat Zechs an das Bordell verkauft, wahrscheinlich ist ihm Zechs auf der Straße in der Nähe meiner Villa in die Arme gelaufen nachdem er..." Treize sprach nicht weiter. Sally konnte sich denken, was er sagen wollte.

„Warum?"

Treize sah auf.

„Warum sollte Marcus das tun?", präzisierte Sally ihre Frage.

„Marcus wollte schon immer gefallen, vor allem seinem Vater. Jedoch ist er nicht geboren dazu ein Offizier zu sein, oder ein Senator." Treize setzte sich auf das Bett und ergriff Zechs Hand, küsste die Knöchel. Sally fühlte sich auf einmal wie ein Eindringling als sie diese kleine, aber nicht weniger intime, Geste beobachtete. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte sie gerade von ihrem Konsul keine solche Geste erwartet. Treizes Liebhaber, das waren immerzu namenlose Männer gewesen, mal Schauspieler, mal Philosophen oder stürmische Adlige, sie kamen und gingen für eine Nacht. Selten länger und wenn doch, dann waren sie keine Mitglieder des Haushalts gewesen. Niemand den man näher kennengelernt hätte.

„Er ist mittlerweile zerfressen von Eifersucht und falschem Ehrgeiz. Noch dazu, dass er sich in den falschen Kreisen aufhält. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was mein Onkel ihm alles ins Ohr flüstert." Treize legte Zechs' Hand auf dessen Brust.

„Ich hätte Marcus schon viel früher Einhalt gebieten sollen. Gestern stand ich kurz davor in den Palast zu gehen und ihn zu töten. Aber..."

Sally hielt inne, sie ließ das Tuch sinken, das sie zusammenfalten wollte. Dann waren ihre und Unes Befürchtungen Treize würde womöglich etwas sehr, sehr Dummes anstellen nach der Entdeckung von Zechs, gar nicht einmal unberechtigt gewesen.

„Jetzt ist es dafür zu spät und wieder einmal musste jemand dafür zahlen, weil ich nicht stark genug war, das Richtige zu tun."

Es mochte ungewöhnlich erscheinen, dass Treize so offen sprach. Doch bei Sally hatte er dies schon immer getan. Genau so wie sie in seiner Gegenwart kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm. Jetzt konnte sie allerdings nur vermuten, was Treize mit seiner letzten Bemerkung gemeint hatte.

„Du bist nicht für Marcus verantwortlich", stellte sie mit Bestimmtheit in der Stimme fest.

Treize sah auf und lächelte sie dankbar ein, es war zwar nur ein kleines Lächeln, aber immerhin.

„Ebenso wie du nicht verhindern konntest, dass Zechs so reagiert hat, wie... wie er eben reagiert hat", schloss sie lahm.

„Ich würde es gerne aus seinem Mund hören, warum er es getan hat." Geistesabwesend rieb sich Treize über die eigene Brust, dort wo die gerade erst vernarbte Wunde seine Haut für immer zeichnen würde. „Wufei hat mir erzählt, dass Zechs den Offizier gesucht hat, der seine Gefährtin getötet hat und sie rächen wollte." Treize schnaubte. „Nach dem gestrigen Abend kann ich es besser nachvollziehen, glaube ich. Rache ist ein mächtiges Gefühl."

„Wird er es überleben?" Dies war wohl die alles entscheidende Frage und Treize zögerte bis er sie stellte.

„Normalerweise, ja."

„Gut." Treize erhob sich, doch sein Blick ruhte noch sehnsuchtsvoll auf Zechs' Gesicht. Er tat sich äußerst schwer damit den Germanen nicht mehr zu berühren, ganz zu schweigen davon ihn zu verlassen. „Sobald er stark genug ist, bringst du ihn auf den Landsitz und raus aus Rom. Wenn er zurück nach Germanien gehen möchte, so lass ihn ziehen."

Dies war ein äußerst großzügiges Angebot. „Und du?"

„Ich bleibe hier, es gibt genügend Arbeit für mich."

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint."

„Ich weiß..." Treize wollte sich abwenden doch dann hielt er noch einmal inne. „Ich bete zu den Göttern, dass er nicht im Groll an mich denkt. Doch viel Hoffnung habe ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich genau so gehandelt wie er, hätte ich herausgefunden, was er erfahren musste."

Bevor Sally etwas sagen konnte, sprang eine Katze direkt an ihren Füßen vorbei und schmiegte sich um Treizes Knöchel. Überrascht sah der Konsul auf und auch Sally blickte zu der noch offen stehenden Tür, wo eine völlig versteinerte Mariemaia stand. Anscheinend hatte sie die ganze Zeit die Katze gehalten und sie daran hindern wollen in das Zimmer zu springen. Ein paar Kratzer auf ihren Armen zeugten von diesem Bemühungen.

Treize hob die Katze hoch. Die edlen Tiere waren ursprünglich ein Geschenk von Merenptah gewesen, einem guten, alten ägyptischen Freund von Treize. Doch jener hatte sie nach seiner Rückkehr aus Ägypten seiner Tochter vermacht.

Vorsichtig setzte Treize die Katze auf das Bett, dort tapste die Samtpfote einige Mal umher, schließlich ließ sie sich auf Zechs' Brustkorb nieder und rollte sich dort ein.

Sally betrachtete dieses Arrangement. Nichts konnte die Wärme und Zuneigung eines Lebewesens, und mochte es noch so klein sein, ersetzen. Gerade solche Dinge waren es, die den Menschen verhalfen sich schneller und besser zu erholen.

„Nicht nur, dass es als äußerst unhöflich gilt zu lauschen, kleine Mariemaia. Manchmal ist es gefährlich Dinge zu wissen, die man eigentlich nicht wissen sollte", tadelte Treize das Mädchen, doch seine Stimme war äußerst sanft und warmherzig.

Jetzt wo Sally die Beiden direkt vor sich sah, konnte sie nicht umhin die enorme Ähnlichkeit zu bemerken. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, wie sich Mariemaias Gesicht wohl noch entwickeln würde, wenn sie älter würde. Würden sich die Gesichtszüge noch markanter herausschälen? Es war wirklich besser man sah Mariemaia und Treize nicht zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit.

„Verzeiht mir... Konsul."

Sally runzelte die Stirn, wie Mariemaia dieses letzte Wort, den Titel, ausgesprochen hatte. Fast schon spöttisch? Abwägend? Wusste sie es?

Treize und das Mädchen musterten einander und schließlich kräuselte ein sanftes Lächeln Treizes Lippen, Mariemaia erwiderte es. Es war wie in einem Spiegel, wie sie zuerst den linken Mundwinkel anhob, dann den rechten. Ganz wie ihr Vater.

Da hatte Sally den Eindruck, dass Mariemaia ziemlich genau wusste, wer ihr Vater war. Mariemaia war klug, sie würde nicht sagen, was auf die Vaterschaft hinweisen würde. Sie verstand, wie gefährlich dies für sie wäre.

Sally entschuldige sich und verließ den Raum. Vielleicht war dies die einzige Möglichkeit, dass Treize und Mariemaia sich in Ruhe unterhalten konnte. Besser sie gab ihnen diesen Freiraum.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Viel Vergnügen mit dem neuen Kapitel.

Kapitel XI

„Du weißt es", stellte Treize fest und nickte bedächtig. Merkwürdig, es auszusprechen. Es tat gut.

Dann setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle, die in der Ecke von Zechs' Krankenzimmer um einen Tisch gruppiert waren. Sally war gegangen und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, er und Mariemaia waren endlich einmal alleine. Er klopfte auf den freien Stuhl neben sich.

Treize wusste zunächst nicht, ob er schockiert oder stolz sein sollte, dass sie es herausgefunden hatte. Aber vielleicht waren es auch nur die Klatschgeschichten ihrer Sklavinnen gewesen, die sie auf diesen Schluss gebracht hatten? Oder vielleicht sogar Marcus' Geschwätz? Immerhin wusste Marcus um die Vaterschaft, schließlich hatte er es selbst zugegeben den Brief von Leia, in welchem sie den Vater ihrer Tochter genannt hatte, geöffnet zu haben.

Ein breites Lächeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht Mariemaia aus und mit einem Mal wirkte sie wirklich wie das kleine Mädchen, das sie eigentlich noch war. „Dann stimmt es in der Tat!" Sie gab sich Mühe ihre Stimme zu dämpfen, doch so ganz gelang es ihr nicht. Die Katze, die noch immer auf Zechs' Brust lag, hob missbilligend den Kopf und miaute.

Einem ersten Impuls folgend wollte sie sich Treize in die Arme werfen, doch dann hielt sie inne. Immerhin war er immer nur ein Adliger gewesen, der ihr Geschenke gemacht und der ihr Ratschläge gegeben hatte. Jetzt auf einmal war er auch ihr Vater. Sie stand nur einen Schritt vor seinem Stuhl und er kniete sich vor sie. So konnten sie einander in die Augen blicken und er strich ihr über das Haar. „Das hast du von deiner Mutter", bemerkte er und sowohl ihm als auch Mariemaia stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

Jede weitere Zurückhaltung war hinweggefegt und sie klammerte sich an ihn.

„Wer hat es dir gesagt?", fragte er wenig später als sie wieder Platz genommen hatten. Doch dieses Mal saß sie dicht an ihn gekauert auf dem Diwan.

Mariemaia schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand... Ich habe es mir immer erhofft, dass du mein Vater wärst." Sie strahlte für einen kurzen Moment, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Natürlich gab es Gerede im Haushalt meines Großvaters, doch er hat jedes Geschwätz verboten vor allem in meiner Gegenwart. Jedoch ist dies hier in Rom nicht so einfach, ich habe schon einige Damen bemerken gehört, dass es doch eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen dir und mir gebe. Noch dazu wie du dich verhalten hast, du hattest ein viel zu starkes Interesse an meinem Wohlbefinden. Es war... logisch."

„Ach." Es amüsierte ihn ungemein und mit väterlichem Stolz betrachtete er seine Tochter. Es war das erste Mal, dass er dies ungehindert und ohne Furcht jemand würde seine Zuneigung bemerken, tun konnte.

„Zechs hat es gleich bemerkt, an jenem Tag als der Kaiser, dein Großvater und die anderen Senatoren ihn befragt haben."

„Ich erinnere mich. Er und Marcus haben sich beinahe in deinem Park geprügelt."

Treizes Blick ruhte auf dem Körper des Germanen.

„Liebst du ihn so wie du meine Mutter geliebt hast?"

Zuerst vernahm er die Frage gar nicht, er musste sich zusammenreißen und wandte sich wieder seiner Tochter zu. Hatte er Leia überhaupt geliebt? ‚Liebe' war so ein starkes Wort. Er hatte Leia ja kaum gekannt. Treize war fasziniert und hingerissen gewesen von ihrer Art, ihrer Schönheit und Sanftheit. Ihrer aufopferungsvollen Pflege als sie sich um sein gebrochenes Bein gekümmert hatte. Es hatte einfach eines zum anderen geführt. Auch die Tatsache, dass Leia von ihrem Vater, dem verstorbenen Barton, wie ein kostbarer Schatz gehütet worden war und ihre Tage abgeschieden in der Idylle der Villa in den Albaner Bergen verbracht hatte. Treize war ihr erster Mann gewesen und mittlerweile vermutete er auch, dass es für Leia ein Akt des Widerstands und Ungehorsam gegenüber ihrem Vater gewesen war, dass sie sich mit ihm eingelassen und mit ihm das Lager geteilt hatten.

Treize erinnerte sich noch zu gut an seine Überraschung als er entdeckt hatte, dass sie noch unberührt gewesen war. Er hatte wie versteinert auf sie herabgeblickt und sich nicht mehr gewagt zu bewegen. Es war Leia gewesen, die ihn mit einigen zotigen Bemerkungen dazu angetrieben hatte jetzt doch seine Pflicht zu tun.

Doch das konnte er Mariemaia alles unmöglich sagen. Wie konnte man überhaupt einem jungen Mädchen von elf Jahren erklären, dass es unterschiedliche Arten von ‚Liebe' gab? Er entschied sich bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, so weit sie das verstand: „Mit Zechs ist es anders."

„Denke ich mir, er ist ja auch ein Mann", bemerkte Mariemaia ganz weltmännisch.

Treize lachte. Als ob es so einfach wäre.

„Hättest du es mir überhaupt gesagt, dass ich deine Tochter bin?"

„Nein", es musste bitter klingen, aber es war die reine Wahrheit. „Es ist noch zu gefährlich. Marcus weiß es übrigens, deshalb sehe ich es auch mit Argwohn, dass er so deine Nähe sucht."

„Ich verstehe, wenn der Kaiser an seiner Auffassung festhält, dass du den Thron erben sollst und ich bin wiederum dein einziges Kind, dann macht mich das zu einem nicht unerheblichen Machtfaktor."

Beinahe machte es ihm Angst, wie sie die Situation so scharfsinnig analysierte. Das sagte er auch. Doch Mariemaia tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab: „Ich habe früher unter dem Schreibtisch meines Großvater gesessen und mit Puppen gespielt während er seine Intrigen geplant und mit seinen Verbündeten besprochen hat."

„Dann verstehst du den Ernst der Lage?"

„Ja, ich darf mit niemandem darüber reden." Sie blickte ihn traurig an. „Nicht einmal mit Sally oder Une oder Quatre?"

Treize schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie wissen es zwar, aber nein, nicht einmal mit ihnen. Du darfst kein Risiko eingehen, den größten Schutz genießt du, wenn weiterhin niemand weiß, dass du meine Tochter bist. Dem Geschwätz von Sklaven und adligen, fetten Damen, die gelangweilt auf ihren Diwan liegen, schenkt niemand großartige Beachtung. So sollte es bleiben."

„Wirst du mich je offiziell anerkennen?"

„Sobald ich den Thron bestiegen habe."

Sie nickte langsam und grinste wieder. „Dann solltest du dich damit beeilen, Vater!"

Mariemaia hatte nicht gelogen als sie gegenüber dem Konsul - nein, gegenüber ihrem Vater, wie sie sich in Gedanken berichtigte – behauptet hatte, sie würde ihn verstehen, dass er sie als seine Tochter noch nicht anerkannt hatte. Außerdem hatte er ihr ja versichert, dass sie nach der Thronbesteigung ganz offiziell als seine Tochter bestätigt werden würde. Nicht, dass sie damit irgendwelche Ansprüche auf den Thron der Cesaren geltend machen konnte, sie war ja nur eine Frau. Und in Rom hielten nun einmal die Männer die Macht in ihren Händen. Zumindest glaubten sie das, Frauen wie Une, bei der Mariemaia nun lebte, konnten über mindestens genau so viel Geld und Sklaven und Spione verfügen wie jeder noch so hoch angesehene Senator. Niemand, der es in Rom zu etwas bringen wollte, verscherzte sich sein Ansehen bei Une. In diesem Sinne war sie Mariemaia so etwas wie ein Vorbild.

Ihr Großvater hatte in keinem der Fächer unterrichten lassen, die für junge Männer aus dem Adel obligatorisch waren. Allen voran Griechisch und Rhetorik. Sie konnte immerhin lesen und schreiben, aber diese Fähigkeiten verlangte man auch von einer römischen Ehefrau, die den Haushalt zu führen und die Sklaven zu beaufsichtigen hatte.

Daher war Mariemaia auch erstaunt gewesen als ihr Treize eröffnet hatte, sie würde von nun an einen griechischen Lehrer bekommen. Noch erstaunter war sie gewesen als sie erfahren hatte, dass Treizes kleine Schwester, die leider sehr früh verstorben war, ein äußerst gebildetes und begabtes Mädchen gewesen war. Sie hatte schon mit zehn fließend Griechisch und Babylonisch gesprochen.

Selbstverständlich hatten Mariemaias neue Studien geheim zu bleiben. Es würde nur für hochgezogene Augenbrauen und schräge Blicke sorgen, wenn es bekannt werden würde, dass sie sich mit ihrem Tutor gerade durch Cesars großes Werk ‚de bello gallico' durcharbeitete. In den letzten Wochen förderte sie Treize so gut er nur konnte. Ständig kamen neue Papyrusrollen und Schriftstücke in Unes Villa an, die für Mariemaia gedacht waren. Auch Quatre erschien noch regelmäßig dort und unterwies Mariemaia im Schwertkampf. Eine willkommene Abwechslung zu ihren Studien am Schreibtisch und in der Bibliothek.

Natürlich beobachtete Mariemaia sehr genau die aktuelle politische Lage. Une war ihr eine verlässliche und gute Informationsquelle. Die Sorge um die Gesundheit des Kaisers war immer noch das Gesprächsthema schlechthin, jeden Tag entstanden neue Gerüchte. Da half es auch nicht, dass der Kaiser nach Rom zurückgekehrt war. Bei den Sitzungen im Senat vertrat ihn Treize. Mariemaia hatte einmal dabei zugesehen. Die Türen der curia iulia waren offengestanden und sie hatte sich durch die Menschenmenge nach vorne gedrängelt um einen Blick in das Innere werfen zu können. Ganz vorne auf einem erhöhten Podest hatte ihr Vater gesessen, so würdevoll und kerzengerade, dass man ihn ohne große Vorstellungskraft als den nächsten Ceasar vor sich sah. Einzig der leere Stuhl neben dem Konsul erinnerte daran, dass der Kaiser im Palast geblieben war.

Mariemaia war stolz auf ihren Vater. Einzig, sie hatte sich seit ihrem Gespräch in Unes Villa nicht mehr mit ihm unter vier Augen unterhalten können. Das fehlte ihr. Gerne hätte sie mehr über ihn erfahren, hinter die Fassade des Staatsmannes geblickt.

Sie fragte sich auch, wie es dem Germanen ergangen war. Er war nicht lange bei Une geblieben, man hatte ihn auf Treizes Landsitz gebracht und seitdem hatte Mariemaia nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Selbst sie hatte erkannt, wie wichtig Treize dieser Mann war.

Deshalb spitzte sie auch besonders die Ohren als sie in jenen Tagen genau in dem Park spazieren ging, in welchem der Künstler Howard die Statuen von Achilles und Patroklos hatte aufstellen lassen. Die Helden aus der griechischen Ilias, deren Gesichtszüge überraschende Ähnlichkeit mit Treize und dem Germanen aufwiesen, was selbstverständlich niemandem entgangen war und für heftige Spekulationen geführt hatte. Dabei war es unter den jungen Adligen so etwas wie ein Statussymbol, wenn man einem geachteten Bildhauer Modell stehen durfte. Oder so hatte ihr das Une zumindest erklärt.

Natürlich war Mariemaia nicht alleine in Rom unterwegs, stets an ihrer Seite war ihre Sklavin Lucilla und zwei Männer von Unes Leibwächtern. Sie waren es auch, die Mariemaia drängten doch endlich weiterzugehen doch sie hatte es sich unter einer Zypresse gemütlich gemacht und studierte im Schatten die perfekten Proportionen der Statuen.

Vielleicht konnte sie einmal den Bildhauer in seiner Werkstatt besuchen? Es würde sich wahnsinnig interessieren wie dieser aus einem leblosen Stück Felsen solche ein Meisterwerk schaffen konnte. Vielleicht konnte sie sogar Une zu solch einem Ausflug überreden?

Die Glücksgöttin Fortuna trieb heute einmal wieder ein merkwürdiges Spiel, denn als Mariemaia so dasaß und Pläne schmiedete, wie sie Une den Besuch bei Howard schmackhaft machen sollte, trafen auch Treize und Marcus ein. Natürlich nicht zusammen, eher war es so, dass sie sich zufällig direkt vor den Statuen über den Weg liefen. Treize war in Begleitung von Quatre und noch zwei weiteren Senatoren. Marcus folgten einige Adlige, sie sahen so aus als ob sie gerade von einigen vergnüglichen Stunden in einem der Thermen kommen würde.

Die beiden Gruppen blieben stehen, man grüßte sich. Doch selbst von ihrem Platz aus konnte Mariemaia förmlich die Spannung zwischen ihrem Vater und Marcus beobachten. Fiel nur ihr das auf, oder sahen es die übrigen Passanten auch? Natürlich blieb so ein Zusammentreffen nicht unbeachtet.

Aber Treize schien sich nicht lange aufhalten lassen zu wollen und wandte sich schon wieder ab, in Richtung Ausgang. Da meinte Marcus: „Wie geht es deiner germanischen Geisel?" Er sprach es so laut. Wahrscheinlich wollte er, dass es möglichst viele Leute hörten.

Treize stutzte und runzelte die Stirn als ob er mit dieser Frage zunächst nichts anzufangen wusste. „Gut, so weit ich weiß. Das warme Klima ist nicht ganz nach seinem Geschmack."

„Da hörte ich aber ganz andere Sachen."

„Oh... Dann bitte, Marcus. Klär mich auch."

„Dass er in Xenophons Bordell die Beine breit macht wie eine billige Hure."

Mariemaia verstand bereits die Bedeutung dieser Worte und sah sich zu Lucilla um, die oftmals vergebens versuchte ihren Zögling vor solchen Obszönitäten zu schützen. Nun, saß Lucilla mit versteinerter Mine neben im Gras.

Etliche Bürger Roms waren nun stehengeblieben und lauschten dem Wortwechsel.

„Aber doch nicht Zechs", Treize lachte. Wie schwer ihm das fallen musste. Mariemaia hatte seinen schmerzerfüllten Blick gesehen als er Zechs besucht hatte. „Er ist auf meinem Landsitz außerhalb Roms und studiert. Du musst dich täuschen."

„Ich habe ihn dort gesehen", brauste Marcus auf und Treizes leichtfertige Art schien ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben.

„Aber bitte, mein Lieber. Du musst dich täuschen. Bei Xenophon gibt es mit Sicherheit ein paar germanische Knaben, erst kürzlich..."

„Ich habe ihn selbst dorthin gebracht!", schrie Marcus mit schriller Stimme. „Diesen Bastard von einem Germanen!"

Stille.

Treize ging auf Marcus zu und dieser blickte auf einmal triumphierend drein. Anscheinend hatte er Treize genau zu so einer Reaktion provozieren wollen und Treizes Gesichtsausdruck in diesem kurzen Augenblick. Für einen Moment sah man die schwärzesten Rachegedanken, die sich wohl gerade in seinem Kopf bildeten und auf sich geradewegs auf seinem Gesicht abzeichneten.

Doch dann lächelte Treize, umarmte Marcus und küsste ihn sogar kurz auf die Wange. „Du hast einen absonderlichen Humor", lachte er. „Wir sehen uns, ich muss leider weiter. Ich werde Zechs deine Grüße ausrichten, wenn er einmal wieder nach Rom kommt."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ja, Schande über mich. Ich habe lange für die neuen Kapitel gebraucht. Aber ich hatte ein anderes Projekt im Kopf. Meine erste eigene Slashstory „Holz und Elfenbein" gibt es jetzt nämlich auf amazon als eBook zu kaufen. :) Da habe ich noch einmal mächtig Hand angelegt und auch eine extra Bonusstory geschrieben.

Aber jetzt ist der Kopf wieder frei für unsere Gundam Jungs. Daher auch gleich mal zwei neue Kapitel :) Viel Spaß.

Kapitel XII

Quatre hatte mit banger Mine den Austausch zwischen Treize und Marcus im Park beobachtet. Diese boshafte Provokation von Seiten Marcus' hatte für Getuschel und verstohlene Blicke unter den übrigen Passanten gesorgt. Mit Sicherheit würde man sich jetzt bereits in den Thermen das Maul darüber zerreißen. Spätestens auf den heutigen Abendgesellschaften würden Marcus' Bemerkungen in aller Munde sein - und Treizes Reaktion darauf.

Quatre hätte wohl nicht so ruhig und wohlüberlegt wie Treize reagiert, hätte Marcus seinem Trowa so etwas Abscheuliches angetan und noch damit in aller Öffentlichkeit damit herumgeprahlt. Er wäre auf Marcus losgegangen, hätte ihn niedergeschlagen oder noch Schlimmeres. Es war wirklich beängstigend, dass Treize darüber noch lachen konnte und Marcus sogar wie einen Freund auf die Wange geküsst hatte. Dabei war es doch gerade Treize gewesen, der Zechs in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand im Bordell gefunden hatte. Treize war an jenem Abend nahe daran gewesen in den kaiserlichen Palast zu stürmen und Marcus etwas anzutun.

Jede andere Reaktion von Treize als dieses Schauspiel wäre Quatre verständlich gewesen. Treize machte ihm sogar regelrecht Angst mit dieser unbeteiligten Mine und dem Versuch Marcus' Anschuldigungen ins Lächerliche zu ziehen.

Treizes Stimme verriet rein gar nichts von seinen Emotionen als er sich von den anderen Senatoren verabschiedete und dann mit Quatre zurück zu seiner Villa schlenderte.

„Hast du noch etwas Zeit, Quatre?" Treize blickte starr nach vorn, jetzt konnte Quatre erkennen, dass der Konsul die Kiefer aufeinander presste und überhaupt seine Haltung so merkwürdig starr war.

„Ahm... Ja...", entgegnete Quatre vorsichtig. „Habt ihr noch einen Auftrag für mich?"

„So ähnlich", meinte Treize trocken und als sie endlich die Villa erreicht hatten, rief Treize gleich nach seinem Leibsklaven. „Duo! Treib für Quatre einen Lederpanzer und eines meiner Übungsschwerter auf... und einen Schild! Und beeil dich, verdammt noch mal!"

Treize selbst streifte sich bereits die Toga ab, die er im Senat getragen hatte. Der edle, teure Stoff mit dem purpurnen Streifen am Saum landete achtlos auf dem Boden des Atriums, während Treize hinaus in den Park ging.

„Was ist geschehen?" Duo brachte bereits die geforderte Rüstung und streifte sie Quatre über.

„Wir haben Marcus getroffen", begann Quatre mit leiser Stimme zu erklären. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was Treize jetzt vorhat..."

„Und wie lange dauert das noch?" Treize kam in das Atrium zurück. Ein hölzernes Gladius in der Hand.

Dann dämmerte Quatre was Treize mit ihm vorhatte.

„Wollt ihr keine Rüstung, Herr?", fragte Duo vorsichtig nach.

Treize blickte ihn an, als ob er den Sklaven gleich zerfleischen wollte. Überhaupt erinnerte sein Gehabe sehr an das einer erbosten, verärgerten Raubkatze. Ja, das war der passende Vergleich.

„Nun, dann... dann werde ich schon einmal Sally verständigen", ließ Duo mit trockener Stimme von sich hören. Er rechnete wohl fest damit, dass entweder Quatre oder Treize sich in den folgenden Minuten einige Verletzungen einhandeln würden. Nur, dass Sally gar nicht in Rom weilte. Sie kümmerte sich um Zechs, der in der Villa in den Albaner Berger langsam von seinen Wunden genas.

Auf diese Worte hin, knurrte Treize nur etwas Unverständliches und als Quatre seinen linken Arm durch den Riemen des Schildes geschlungen hatte, ließ ihm der Konsul kaum noch Zeit sein Holzschwert zur Abwehr des ersten Schlages zu heben.

Der Schlag traf Quatres Schild und die Wucht dahinter spürte er förmlich bis in seine Schulter hinein. Noch ein Schlag und noch einer. Ein jeder noch zorniger und kraftvoller. Dies war die Reaktion, die Treize im Park unterdrückt hatte. Quatre hatte zwar alle Hände voll zu tun den Schlägen standzuhalten doch insgeheim war er regelrecht erleichtert. Das war eine Reaktion, die nur zu menschlich und verständlich war. Treize hatte den Germanen geliebt, liebte ihn vielleicht noch immer. Marcus' Worte musste für den Konsul die reinste Qual gewesen sein.

„Verteidige dich!", stieß Treize hervor. Er wollte nicht nur auf Quatre einschlagen und dieser bot keine Gegenwehr.

„Ihr tragt keine...", weiter kam Quatre nicht, denn Treize griff ihn wieder an. Längst waren sie im Freien gelandet und hatten mehr Platz für ihre Manöver.

Nun gut, wenn Treize unbedingt Schläge einstecken wollte. Quatres Kampfgeist war geweckt. Quatre hob seinen Schild, ließ Treizes Hieb davon abprallen und ging nun selbst in die Offensive.

Sie kämpften zwar nur mit Holzwaffen doch auch diese konnten üble Blutergüsse hervorrufen oder zu Platzwunden führen. Quatre trug ja noch eine Lederrüstung, Treize nur seine Tunica aus Leinen.

Aber Treize war ein erwachsener Mann und wenn dieser unbedingt vermöbelt werden wollte... Bitte, das konnte er haben.

Jedoch so einfach war es nicht. Nicht umsonst galt Treize als einer der besten Schwertkämpfer in der Armee. Sogar Heero hätte Mühe gehabt sich mit ihm zu messen, vor allem in der Rage, in der sich Treize befand.

„Verdammter Bastard."

Zuerst dachte Quatre, dass die Beleidigung ihm gegolten hatte, dass Treize ihn damit anstacheln wollte. Doch dann begriff er, dass die Worte jemand ganz anderem gegolten hatten.

Die Beschimpfungen gingen noch weiter und Treize benutzte nicht nur seine Muttersprache. Es schien als ob ihm sämtliche Flüche über die Lippen kamen, die er je gehört hatte. Es folgte ein Streifzug durch Griechische, Assyrische und schließlich sogar Ägyptische. Quatre vernahm sogar einige germanische Ausdrücke. Die musste ihm wohl Sally – oder vielleicht sogar Zechs – beigebracht haben.

Quatre wusste nicht wie lange sie kämpften. Aber schließlich war es Treize, der ihre Duell beendete und sich sichtlich erschöpft auf dem Rasen niederließ. Er warf sein Übungsschwert von sich und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, die durch den Schweiß, der ihnen aus jeder Pore drang, nun fast dunkelbraun waren.

Kein Moment zu früh, auch Quatre war inzwischen am Ende seiner Kräfte. Jeder Muskeln in seinem Körper war bis aufs Äußerste beansprucht und er zitterte regelrecht als er sich den Lederpanzer aufknotete.

Duo und Trowa hatten im Schatten gewartet bis dieses zweifelhafte Spektakel beendet war und nun eilten sie an Treizes Seite. Doch der wiegelte seine Sklaven gleich ab und ging stattdessen ins Innere der Villa. Er wollte wohl alleine sein.

Aber so konnte sich Trowa immerhin ganz um Quatre kümmern. Er half ihm aus der Rüstung und zog ihn dann mit ins Badehaus. Nicht, dass Quatre dagegen etwas einzuwenden hatte. Nur zu gerne ließ er sich aus seiner dreckigen Tunica helfen und machte es sich auf einer der steineren Bänke bequem, die durch ein ausgeklügeltes System von Rohren stets angenehm beheizt waren.

„Steh auf", forderte Trowa und gab ihm einen herzhaften Klaps auf den nackten Hintern.

„Oh, Trowa!", maulte Quatre gehorchte aber und drehte dann Trowa den Rücken zu damit ihn dieser mit Öl einreiben konnte. Dabei wäre es doch viel bequemer gewesen faul liegenzubleiben. Wie es Sitte war, wurde das Öl dann anschließend mit einem Schaber wieder abgenommen und nachdem Quatre noch in eines der warmen Wannenbäder gestiegen war, fühlte er sich in der Tat wieder erfrischt und sauber.

Trowa wartete in einem der Nebenräume auf ihn und als Quatre eintrat, ließ er schnell etwas hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden.

„Was hast du da?"

„Ach, eine nette kleine Überraschung", tat Trowa unschuldig und grinste ihn an während er Quatres Rücken abrubbelte. „Ich habe es auf einem Markt gefunden."

Trowas sogenannte Überraschungen, die er von Zeit zu Zeit ausgrub und dann einsetzte, wenn sie das Lager teilten, waren für Quatre so etwas wie ein Mysterium. Woher nahm Trowa nur immer diese Ideen und vor allem was für Märkte waren es, wo man nachgebildete Penisse aus Holz oder Metall erstehen konnte? Mehr als einmal hatte er Trowa gedrängt ihn doch einmal mitzunehmen, doch Trowa hatte stets darauf gepocht, dass es für Quatre zu gefährlich wäre. Man würde es ihm einfach zu schnell ansehen, dass er ein Adliger wäre und damit ein gefundenes Fressen für Pöbeleien und Taschendiebe.

Wieder begann Trowa seinen Rücken mit Öl zu massieren. Doch dieses Mal war es ein teures Öl mit Duftessenzen und schon bald schwebte der süßlich, schwere Duft von Rosenblüten durch den Raum.

„Wenn Treize das erfährt", kicherte Quatre und kam sich durch und durch verrucht vor, dass sie hier das wertvolle Öl des Konsuls für ihre Spiele benutzen.

„Er muss es nicht erfahren", gab Trowa zurück und zog Quatre hinab auf den Boden. „Außerdem hat es mir Duo gegeben. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur von minderer Qualität und Treize würde es ohnehin nicht benutzen."

Nun, Quatre war es herzlich egal, so lange Trowa nicht aufhören würde ihn so herrlich zu verwöhnen. Natürlich blieb es Quatre nicht lange verborgen, dass Trowas Hände stetig tiefer wanderten. Bis sie schließlich über die festen Muskeln an Quatres Schenkeln und Po angelangt waren.

Quatre stützte sich auf seine Hände auf und streckte Trowa einladend sein Hinterteil entgegen. Trowa ließ sich nicht lange bitten und doch war es nicht ganz das, was Quatre erwartet hatte. Denn nun wurde die ‚nette kleine Überraschung' eingesetzt. Natürlich konnte Quatre nicht erkennen, was es genau war, doch es fühlte sich ganz wie Holzperlen an, die gleich einer Kette zusammengeknotet waren. Tiefer und Tiefer drangen die Perlen in Quatres Körper. Nein, keine Perlen mehr, kleine Kugeln. Der Umfang der Dinger nahm stetig zu. Bei der letzten Kugel konnte Quatre sein Seufzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Trowas Hand lag an seiner Hüfte und als nächstes spürte er die nasse Spitze von Trowas Speer an seinem Portal.

„Trowa, was...?" Trowa würde doch nicht in ihn eindringen, wenn noch diese Kugeln in ihm waren? 

„Schon gut. Vertrau mir."

Trowa ging äußerst behutsam vor und – Quatre wusste nicht, ob es Zufall oder Absicht war - eine der größeren Kugel ruhte nun an jenem magischen Punkt in Quatres Inneren, der ihn bei jeder noch so kleinen Erschütterung erzittern und stöhnen ließ. Trowa bewegte sich, seine Stöße noch kontrolliert und langsam. Die Kugel bewegten sich mit. Beinahe war es zu viel, zu viele Reize. Quatre wurde es beinahe unerträglich heiß: Die ohnehin schon stickige, warme Luft des Badehauses, dann noch die Leidenschaft ihrer beiden jungen Körper. Ihm brach der Schweiß aus und Trowa erging es da mit Sicherheit nicht anders.

Quatre ließ sich auf die Unterarme sinken, seine Muskeln, die ohnehin schon von seinem Zweikampf mit Treize erschöpft waren, trugen ihn nicht mehr weiter.

„Trowa!", seufzte Quatre ergeben und schloss die Augen. Wie schön es war, sich so gehen zu lassen und sämtliche Verantwortung an den Liebsten abgeben zu können. Aber ausgerechnet einem einfachen Sklaven gab er sich so hin, bei all der Liebe der Göttin Venus, aber das durfte wirklich niemand der feinen römischen Gesellschaft erfahren. Quatres Ruf wäre ruiniert.

„Halte noch etwas durch. Es wird noch besser", strich ihm Trowas Atem über die Haut. Ein Kuss wurde auf seine Schulterblätter gedrückt und Trowas Bewegungen wurden schneller. Dann zog er an der Kette und Kugel um Kugel rutschte wieder aus Quatres Körper. Kurz darauf und viel zu rasch war es vorbei. Erschöpft sanken Quatre und Trowa auf den Boden. Trowas Arme schlossen sich um Quatres Körper, er rieb seine Nase an Quatres Nacken und seufzte glückselig.

„Warum kann es nicht immer so sein?", murmelte Trowa und sie beide wussten, dass dies reinstes Wunschdenken war. Nur in solchen Momenten der Zweisamkeit waren sie wirklich gleichberechtigt und frei. Sie beide wussten, so bald sie wieder ins Freie treten würden, hatte sie wieder der Alltag in seinen Klauen gefangen.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XIII

„Heero, warte!"

Duo eilte durch das Atrium bevor Heero wieder zur Tür hinausschlüpfen konnte. Wieso kam es ihm in den letzten Wochen nur immer wieder so vor, dass Heero ihm aus dem Weg ging? Natürlich hatte Heero seine Verpflichtungen als Soldat und Offizier von Treize. Aber früher, da hatte der Römer nie genug von seinem Geliebten bekommen können. Oft hatten sie die Mittagsstunden für eine kleine Liebelei genutzt und die Bettlaken zerwühlt. In manchen Nächten hatten sie beim besten Willen keinen Schlaf zu finden vermocht, aber kürzlich, da reichte es nicht einmal mehr für einen Kuss.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen zog Duo seinen Lieblingssoldaten in einen kleinen Raum neben der Eingangspforte, der gerade ungenutzt war. Der Pförtner machte wohl Pause. Er drängte Heero an die Wand und küsste ihn fordernd. Doch Heeros Erwiderung war nicht sehr freudig, eher kurz und geschäftsmäßig.

„Ich muss los", sagte der Tribun und schob Duo von sich.

„Was ist los, Heero? Hast du Sorgen?" So kannte Duo seinen Geliebten nicht und er würde sich bedeutend besser fühlen, wenn Heero ehrlich mit ihm reden würde. Aber Heero war Heero und er sprach nur in Ausnahmefällen über seine Gefühle. Selbst nach all den Jahren, die sie nun schon zusammen waren.

Manchmal beneidete er da Quatre und Trowa. Die beiden hatte seit der missglückten Verlobung von Quatre ein noch offeneres, vertrauensvolleres Verhältnis zueinander.

„Sorgen? Nein."

Als ob Duo ihm das abkaufen würde! Er versperrte Heero die Tür zurück ins Atrium. Abschätzig sah er den Tribun an. „Dann vielleicht das?" Duo begann seine Tunica aufzuschnüren. Wenn Heero dieses Angebot jetzt auch noch ablehnen würde...

„Duo! Nein!"

In Ordnung, das war beängstigend. Duo hielt inne. Es war wohl schlimmer als befürchtet. „Du bist merkwürdig geworden."

„Nur weil ich jetzt nicht mit dir vögeln will?"

„Überhaupt und in Allem", platzte es aus Duo heraus. Er dachte wieder an den Trauerzug zu Ehren des verstorbenen Senator Bartons. Wie überrascht sie alle gewesen waren, dass Heero bei Marcus gestanden hatte, statt an Treizes Seite zu stehen.

Und davor; der Feldzug nach Dalmatia. Wie oft hatte er da Heero und Marcus zusammen im Zelt des kaiserlichen Sprösslings gesehen. Sie hatten über Karten gebrütet und Strategien ausgetauscht. Was sollte all das?

Duo und Quatre machten sich in der Tat Sorgen. Sie nahmen dieses merkwürdige Verhalten ernst. Doch Treize schien in dieser Richtung nichts hören zu wollen. Er ließ nichts auf Heero kommen und glaubte fest an dessen Treue.

„Warum bist du nur noch so selten hier? Wir sehen uns überhaupt nicht mehr? Hast..." Er stockte. „Hast du jemand anderen?"

Bis zu diesem Moment war ihm nie in den Kopf gekommen, dass dies womöglich eine Erklärung für Heeros Verhalten sein könnte. Jetzt traf ihn diese Erkenntnis wie einen Faustschlag in den Magen.

Heero schwieg. Das war wohl auch eine Antwort.

„Außerdem hört man, dass du nun häufiger zu Gast bei Marcus bist."

„So, hört man das?" Heero verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Duo nickte. „Ich kenne eine Sklavin, die im Palast arbeitet. Du warst in den letzten Wochen fast jeden Tag bei ihm. Soll ich das etwa Treize erzählen?"

Es war schlichter Ungehorsam gegenüber seinem Herren, dass Duo dem Konsul über Heeros Besuche im Kaiserpalast nichts berichtet hatte. Bevor er Heero in solche eine prekäre Lage brachte, hatte er selbst das Gespräch mit ihm suchen wollen.

Bevor Duo noch lange überlegen konnte, was er sagen sollte. War Heero näher an ihn heran getreten. Für einen endlos langen Moment starrte er in Duos Augen, dann griff er unter Duos Tunica und hielt Duos Hoden in einem schmerzhaften Griff fest.

Duo sah buchstäblich schwarz und wäre er nicht ohnehin an der Tür gelehnt, wäre er wohl zu Boden gestürzt.

„Du wirst Treize nichts darüber berichten!", befahl ihm Heero mit seiner kältesten Stimme. Eine Stimme, die eher auf den Exerzierplatz als in das stille Kämmerlein zweier Liebende gehörte. „Das geht ihn nichts an."

„Was...?" 

„Das sind persönliche Gespräche und sie beeinflussen in keinster Weise meinen Dienst oder meine Verpflichtungen gegenüber Treize."

Das mochte Heero vielleicht so sagen, doch Duo glaubte ihm nicht. Inzwischen wusste es doch einfach jeder, dass Marcus und Treize Rivalen um den Kaiserthron geworden waren. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, sozusagen. Jede Freundschaft, jeder Besuch und jede Gefälligkeit waren zu einem Politikum geworden. Daher waren Heeros Besuche im Palast auch so merkwürdig. Wie würde dies von den Adligen ausgelegt werden, egal ob es private Besuche waren oder nicht.

„Wie kannst du dich nur mit so einem Monster abgeben! Du hast doch gehört was Quatre berichtet hat: Marcus hat es vor aller Öffentlichkeit zugegeben Zechs ins Bordell verschleppt zu haben! Ist das etwa ein ehrenhaftes Verhalten?"

„Treize ist ein ganz beträchtliches Risiko eingegangen als er Zechs aus dem Bordell geholt hat. Sein ganzes Verhältnis zu diesem Germanen..." Heeros Stimme troff regelrecht vor Verachtung auf Duos Einwände ging er gar nicht ein. Er sah nur Treizes angebliche Verfehlungen. „Er ist nicht mehr der Soldat und Offizier, der er einmal war! Das ist meine Meinung und die darf ich ja wohl noch vertreten."

„Warum bist du dann im Palast?", raunte Duo und Heero ließ wieder etwas lockerer. Nichtsdestotrotz musste sich Duo an der Wand abstützten und sich schlussendlich zu Boden setzen. Es war unangenehm. Jetzt musste er zu Heero aufblicken, der wie ein bedrohlicher Gott über ihm stand.

„Du hast es doch schon gesagt", Heero grinste ein kaltes, berechnendes Grinsen. „Es gibt da einen anderen."

Diese Worten waren so schlimm, er hätte Duo auch gleich noch einen Tritt in den Bauch mitgeben können. Duo sah nur hilflos zu seinem Geliebten - nein, war er es überhaupt noch? - hinauf und schüttelte den Kopf. War das nicht alles ein schlimmer Traum? Wenn sein Gott Erbarmen mit ihm haben würde, dann würde er gleich aufwachen. Heero würde neben ihm auf seinem Lager liegen und ihn in die Arme schließen.

‚Nur ein böser Traum', würde Heero beschwichtigend flüstern, aber stattdessen beugte sich Heero noch einmal zu ihm herab: „Kein Wort, sonst sorge ich dafür, dass du wieder dort landest, wo ich dich aufgelesen habe!"

Auch wenn Duo Angst vor Heeros Zorn und Vergeltung hatte. So lange Duo unter dem Schutz von Treize stand, konnte Heero ihm nichts antun. Das musste doch auch Heero wissen! Heero musste es doch auch bewusst sein, dass Duo seinem Herren so viel verdankte, er würde Treize nie verraten können.

Leicht war es dennoch nicht, denn sobald er gegenüber Treize von Heeros Äußerungen berichten würde, dann hieße es, dass er sich gegen Heero stellte, dann waren sie wahrhaftig nicht mehr länger Geliebte. Aber wie konnte er auch noch mit Heero das Lager teilen, wenn ihn dieser ja scheinbar nur als billigen Lustknaben sah. Oder wie sollte er sonst Heeros Worte verstehen, dass er ihn wieder in ein Bordell zurückbringen würde. Aber wer war es, mit dem sich Heero da im Palast traf? Es musste wohl jemand aus dem Kreis der Vertrauten um Marcus sein. Vielleicht sogar der Kaisersohn selbst? Darüber musste Treize doch Bescheid wissen.

Treizes Laune indes war nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Marcus im Park vor drei Tagen immer düsterer geworden. Der Kampf gegen Quatre hatte ihm geholfen etwas von seiner Wut nach Außen zu lassen und sich abzureagieren. Aber es war ganz offensichtlich, dass Treize Wufei fehlte. Mit Wufei hätte er über Marcus' Geständnis reden können. Doch Wufei weilte ebenso wie Sally auf dem Landsitz außerhalb Roms wo sie sich um Zechs kümmerten.

Fast täglich schickte Sally einen Boten nach Rom, der über Zechs' Zustand berichtete. Duo, der seinen Herren stets genau beobachtete, glaubte, dass Treize diese kostbaren Augenblicke jeden Tag aufs Neue entgegenfieberte.

Jetzt war es bereits Abend, die Sonne neigte sich dem Horizont entgegen und es war noch kein Bote eingetroffen. Entsprechend missmutig war Treizes Laune als er mit Quatre in seinem Zimmer zusammensaß und eine Amphore Wein leerte. Treize trank auch wieder mehr. Das war vor dem Feldzug in Germanien normal gewesen, da hatte Treize das Leben als junger Adliger mit all seinen Ausschweifungen genossen und regen Anteil daran genommen. Nachdem er Zechs kennengelernt hatte, waren diese ungesunden Gewohnheiten mehr und mehr verschwunden. Einmal mehr dachte sich Duo, dass sie alle mit Blindheit geschlagen gewesen sein mussten. Die Veränderungen, die der Germane in Treize bewirkt hatte, waren doch wirklich nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Was hatten sie sich denn dabei gedacht?

„Herr?",

„Ja, Duo? Ist der Bote eingetroffen?"

Duo hasste es seinen Herren enttäuschen zu müssen. „Nein, Herr. Aber eine andere Angelegenheit, die eure Aufmerksamkeit erfordert."

„So förmlich Duo?" Treize zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Dann setz dich und trink mit uns."

Das war nicht gut. Wenn Treize schon so sehr dem Wein zugesprochen hatte, dass er seinen Leibsklaven dazu einlud sich mit ihm zu betrinken. In solch einem Zustand war jeder Mensch schwer berechenbar. Wie würde Treize da die Nachricht von Heeros verdächtigem Verhalten aufnehmen?

„Es geht um Heero." Duo blieb dennoch stehen und nahm den angebotenen Weinkelch nicht an.

„Ach, Heero." Treize winkte ab. „Mach dir um den keine Sorgen, ihm fehlt nur ein schöner, blutiger Krieg, das hebt seine Laune schon wieder."

„Nein, Herr. Seid doch bitte etwas ernster."

„Aber das meine ich ernst", gluckste Treize.

Quatres und Duos Blicke kreuzten sich. Quatre zog nur die Schultern nach oben. „Es war ein langer Tag im Senat", entschuldigte er Treizes Verhalten. „Aber immerhin konnten wir uns die Unterstützung von zwei weiteren Senatoren sichern."

„Mhm ja. Es hat mich nur meine Ländereien auf Sizilien gekostet", warf Treize mit trockenem Tonfall ein. „Wenn es so weiter geht, gehört mir bald überhaupt kein Grundbesitz mehr. Meine Weinberge sind auf jeden Fall an Senator Sixtus verloren!"

„Das tut mir Leid, Herr."

„Mir auch. Was ist jetzt mit Heero?"

„Ihr dürft ihm nicht mehr trauen, Herr."

„Was?" Treize fiel beinahe der Weinkelch aus der Hand bei dieser ungewöhnlichen Bitte. „Was soll das jetzt?"

„Heero trifft sich regelmäßig mit Marcus im Palast und ich vermute, dass er und Marcus..." Duo konnte es nicht aussprechen, er blickte zu Boden und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Heero und Marcus zerwühlen die Bettlaken?" Das kam von Quatre. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht."

„Er meinte, dass es jemand anderen gebe und da er so oft im kaiserlichen Palast verkehrt..." Duo holte tief Luft. „Noch dazu, dass er mir gedroht hat, ich dürfte es euch nicht sagen. Ihr dürft ihm nicht mehr trauen!"

„Ach!" Treize winkte wieder ab. „Lass Heero seinen Spaß, wenn er unbedingt möchte."

Hektisches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach jede weiteren Ausführungen. Es war Trowa, der einen atemlosen Boten im Schlepptau hatte. Augenblick schien Treize nüchtern zu sein, er setzte sich auf. „Und, was gibt es Neues auf dem Land?"

„Zechs ist wieder aufgewacht!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XIV

Langsam aber sicher hatte Zechs kein Vertrauen mehr in die Götter. Nicht, dass je ein Sterblicher den Plan der Götter verstehen würde, aber was war ihm alles schon angetan worden? Welche Entbehrungen hatte er nicht alles schon über sich ergehen lassen müssen? Jetzt lebte er noch immer, weilte noch immer in diesen unsäglichen, irdischen Gefilden.

Irritiert blinzelte Zechs und starrte auf eine weißgetünchte Decke. Er lag auf einem wunderbar weichen, gepolsterten Bett und für die Zeitdauer einiger Herzschläge glaubte er sich wieder im Bordell und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm seine Panik niederzukämpfen, die wie bittere Galle in ihm hochstieg. Nein, das war keines der Zimmer, die er kannte... Oder, doch...

Zechs hatte auf einmal das merkwürdige Gefühl diese Situation schon einmal durchlebt zu haben und als er sich das Bett näher betrachtete. Die kunstvoll geschnitzten Vögel wiedererkannte, die die Bettpfosten zierten. Die Malereien in den Ecken des Zimmers und der Mosaikboden, da wusste Zechs, er hatte in der Tat schon einmal einen ganz ähnlichen Moment erlebt.

Damals war er nach seinem Fieberdelirium, lange nach der Schlacht in Germanien in genau jenem Zimmer aufgewacht. Und auch damals hatte er mit den Göttern gehadert, dass sie ihn am Leben gelassen hatten. Jetzt war er wieder hier und wieder wusste er nicht, wie es für ihn weitergehen sollte.

Zechs schloss die Augen, selbst die Augen offenzuhalten strengte ihn unheimlich an. An was konnte er sich noch erinnern?

Zuerst sah er Treizes Gesicht vor sich, die Fassungslosigkeit und unendliche Enttäuschung, die in die Züge des Konsuls gemeißelt waren. Zechs war nicht klar bei Sinnen gewesen, er war nur noch vom Gedanken der Rache beseelt gewesen. Und ja, immerhin hatte er jetzt seine Lucrezia und das Kind gerächt. Doch er hatte es bitter bezahlen müssen. Marcus, dieser Bastard, hatte ihn in ein Bordell verschleppt und von da an... Zechs schnürte es buchstäblich die Kehle zu und seine Hände verkrallten sich in das Bettlaken. Es war eine körperliche Reaktion auf all die Misshandlungen, die noch immer in seinem Gedächtnis verhaftet waren, wenn er auch nicht genau wusste...

Langsam setzte sich Zechs auf und rieb sich die Schläfen, als ob ihm das helfen würde den Nebel, der seine Erinnerungen überschattete, zu lichten. Zechs konnte sich – leider – ziemlich genau vorstellen, was mit ihm wohl alles in diesem Bordell geschehen war. Er konnte sich auch an einen Besuch von Marcus erinnern. Höhnisch hatte ihm dieser davon erzählt, dass er doch zu gerne Treizes Gesichtsausdruck sehen würde, sollte der Konsul Zechs so beschmutzt und dreckig vorfinden.

Aber wie war er nun aus dem Bordell entkommen? Zechs glaubte kaum, dass er selbst die nötige Kraft hätte aufbringen können, zumal er ja stets in einer finsteren Zelle eingesperrt gewesen war. Wer hatte ihn also gefunden? Hoffentlich nicht Treize!

Ein weiterer schrecklicher Gedanken. Lebte Treize überhaupt noch? Zechs' Angriff auf Treize hätte allzu leicht zum Tod des Konsuls führen können. Aber während seiner Gefangenschaft im Bordell hatte Zechs geglaubt den Konsul zu spüren. Diese uralten, unerklärlichen Kräfte der Druiden, die sie beide verbanden. Er hatte Treizes Schmerz in sich gespürt, den Kummer und die Enttäuschung.

Bewusst atmete Zechs tief ein und aus, versuchte jegliche störenden Gedanken und Ängste aus seinem Kopf zu bannen. Ja, er lebte noch! Treize lebte und nichts spürte Zechs mehr von jenem Schmerz.

Es war geradezu pervers, dass er sich über diese Erkenntnis freute. Echte Freude! Dabei stand nun so viel zwischen ihnen. Ein unüberwindlicher Graben. Treize hatte seine Gefährtin getötet, Treize wusste mit Sicherheit was mit Zechs in jenen Tagen in Rom geschehen war. Es konnte für sie keine Zukunft mehr geben und doch war er hier auf dem Landsitz der Khushrenadas. Schlief in jenem Zimmer, das ihm zu seiner zweiten Heimat hier in Rom geworden war. Nur zwei Räume weiter befand sich Treizes Gemach und in diesem Zimmer hatten sie ihre erste und einzige Nacht zusammen verbracht.

Wie bitter-süß doch diese Erinnerung nun war.

War Treize etwa hier? Zechs war sich da nicht so sicher, glaubte jedoch, dass er Treizes Präsenz nicht in unmittelbarer Umgebung wahrnahm. Wollte er den Konsul überhaupt sehen? Eine schwierige und schmerzvolle Frage. Wollte Treize ihn überhaupt sehen?

Treize hatte selbst gesagt, dass er nichts so sehr verabscheute und nicht verzeihen konnte wie Verrat und missbrauchtes Vertrauen. Zechs hatte sich all das zu schulden kommen lassen. Dabei wusste Treize noch nicht einmal, warum Zechs an diesem Tag zum Schwert gegriffen hatte. Er...

„Du bist erwacht!"

Zechs zuckte erschrocken zusammen, so vertieft war er in seine Gedanken gewesen, dass er die öffnende Tür überhört hatte.

„Sally!" Wie damals. Sally und Quatre hatten ihn wieder unter den Lebenden begrüßt und ihm erzählt, wie er nach Rom gelangt war.

Es tat seltsam gut die Heilerin zu sehen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr ihm Rom, oder besser gesagt die Menschen um Treize, zu Freunden geworden waren. Ein weiterer schmerzvoller Gedanke, er konnte hier in der Fremde, im Feindesland mehr Menschen seine Freunde nennen als in Germanien. Dort kannte ihn wohl niemand mehr. Seine Männer waren alle bei der letzten Schlacht gefallen.

„Wie geht es dir?" Sie musterte ihn skeptisch und setzte sich dann an das Bett, doch nicht ohne seinen Kopf und Schulter zu betasten.

„War sie ausgerenkt?", fragte Zechs als sie ihn bat die Schulter zu bewegen. Er kannte diesen Schmerz, denn als Kind hatte er sich einmal die Schulter beim Klettern ausgekugelt.

Sally biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ja... ich wusste nicht, ob ich sie wieder richten kann. Irgendein Quacksalber hat sie dir nicht richtig eingerenkt. Hast du Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen?"

Zechs probierte einige weitere tiefe Atemzüge. „Nein, wieso?"

„Gebrochene Rippen", war ihre knappe Antwort.

„Ah." Zechs runzelte die Stirn. Daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern.

„Weißt du, was mit dir geschehen ist?", erkundigte sich Sally vorsichtig und beugte sich nach vorn als ob sie Zechs in die Augen blicken wollte. Vielleicht glaubte sie, er hätte irgendwelche Schäden davongetragen.

„Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?", fragte stattdessen Zechs nach. „Ich war in Rom."

Sally antwortete nicht, vielleicht wollte sie nicht antworten, wollte feststellen, an wie viel er sich noch selbst aktiv erinnern konnte.

„Ich war in diesem Bordell...", begann Zechs und seine Stimme hatte sich zu einem leisen Raunen gesenkt.

„Treize hat dich gefunden." In Sallys Stimme schwang eine gewisse Traurigkeit mit.

‚Oh nein, oh ihr Götter!', flehte Zechs und blickte schnell zur Seite. Weder wollte er, dass Sally ihn jetzt so sah, noch wollte er das Mitleid in Sallys Augen sehen.

„Du warst... ziemlich übel zugerichtet..." Auch ihre Stimme war belegt, es fiel ihr ebenso schwer es über die Lippen zu bringen. „Wir wussten nicht, ob du es überlebst... Du hattest Fieber."

Doch bevor sie beide diesen schmerzhaften Prozess fortführen konnten, wurde abermals die Tür geöffnet und Zechs glaubte seinen Augen kaum zu trauen.

„Wufei!", rief er. Das konnte doch nicht sein. War er etwa doch gestorben? Wufei war doch in sein Heimatland zurückgekehrt und niemand, nicht einmal Wufei selbst, hatte je damit gerechnet, dass er einmal wieder nach Rom reisen würde.

Wufei grinste und umarmte Zechs vorsichtig. „Es ist schön dich endlich wohlauf zu sehen."

Wie von selbst schloss Zechs die Arme um die Schultern des jungen Mannes. Wufei war ihm der erste Freund in Rom gewesen, hatte ihm geholfen sich mit den fremden Gebräuchen und der Sprache zu arrangieren. Wufei hatte ihm sogar das Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht!

„Wieso...?", stotterte Zechs und konnte nicht umhin zu bemerkten, dass Wufeis Gesichtszüge härter und strenger geworden waren. Er war zu einem Mann geworden.

„Der Kaiser hat mich wieder nach Rom gesandt. In Seres hätte ich wohl nur Unruhe gestiftet und schlimmstenfalls wäre es zu einem Krieg innerhalb meines alten Clans gekommen. So haben jetzt alle ihr Gesicht wahren können. Meine Cousin ist Anführer des Clans; ich bin der Botschafter von Seres in Rom."

„Aha", machte Zechs. „Aber in Rom bist du jetzt nicht."

„Nun, so zeitraubend ist mein Amt ja nicht", grinste Wufei und wurde dann sofort wieder ernst. „Treize bat mich hier auf dem Land zu bleiben damit du etwas Gesellschaft hast."

„Also lebt er?", fragte Zechs zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach.

„Ja."

„Hat er..." Zechs seufzte, wie sollte er das formulieren. „Ich habe doch..."

„Die Wunde war schwerwiegend und er war neun Tage lang dem Tode näher als dem Leben. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte", erklärte Sally. „Dann ist er plötzlich aufgewacht und hat uns alle damit einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt."

Wufei lachte. „Sally hat er zu Tode erschreckt, sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und Treize hat nur gemeint ‚Sally, deine Tunica ist dreckig'."

„Das ist wohl typisch Treize", murmelte Zechs.

„Mittlerweile ist die Wunde gut verheilt."

„Das freut mich zu hören." Wieder unternahm Zechs einen Anlauf etwas mehr über seine Zeit im Bordell zu erfahren, oder besser gesagt, über seine Rettung durch Treize. „Wie hat er mich gefunden?"

Dieses Mal war es an Wufei zu antworten. „Wir wissen es auch nicht genau. Es war wohl Zufall, dass er dich gefunden hat."

„Marcus hat es darauf angelegt", rutschte es aus Zechs heraus.

Sally und Wufei tauschten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, sie waren wohl überrascht darüber, dass Zechs so heftig reagierte. „Wir glaubten, dass Treize die Beherrschung verlieren und an jenem Abend in Marcus' Palast stürmen würde. Trowa berichtete uns, dass Treize wohl nur mit Mühe an sich halten konnte. Später hat mir Treize erzählt, dass er nur zu gerne Marcus noch in der gleichen Nacht getötet hätte."

Empfand Treize etwa noch so viel für ihn, dass er Marcus' frevelhafte Taten rächen wollte? Zechs blickte auf die Bettdecke und dann gähnte er. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie müde er geworden war.

Sally und Wufei erhoben sich. „Ich lasse dir noch etwas Brühe bringen, versuch noch eine Kleinigkeit zu dir zu nehmen bevor du wieder schläfst", wies ihn Sally an.

Dabei hatte er noch so viele Fragen, man es ihm wohl an und Sally beeilte sich ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, dann reden wir weiter. Du bist hier in Sicherheit."

Warum sie nun diesen letzten Satz noch gesagt hatte, erschloss sich Zechs nicht, aber als dann wenig später Wufei mit einer Schale heißer Suppe zu ihm kam und Zechs gehorsamst davon trank, hatte er es schon wieder vergessen danach zu fragen.

Sobald sich Sally davon überzeugt gehabt hatte, dass Zechs außer Gefahr war, hatte sie einen Boten nach Rom geschickt. Seine körperlichen Blessuren waren beinahe allesamt verheilt, jedoch über die Schäden, die sein Geist und seine Seele genommen hatten, konnte sich Sally noch kein abschließendes Urteil erlauben. Anscheinend hatte Zechs so manches vergessen, was ihm in jenem Bordell widerfahren war und Sally glaubte, dass dies wohl auch am besten so für den Germanen wäre.

Es war keine Seltenheit, dass Kranke nach heftigen Fieberschüben wieder erwachten und dann keinerlei Erinnerung mehr an ihr vorheriges Leben besaßen oder sich zumindest nicht mehr an ihre jüngste Vergangenheit erinnern konnten. Um Zechs' Willen hoffte Sally, dass er diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen schlicht und einfach verloren hatte. Wufei indes nahm sich in den folgenden Tagen Zechs an. Er saß mehrere Stunden am Bett des Germanen redete mit ihm und beschäftigte Zechs. Körperlich ging es Zechs mit jedem Tag besser. Doch auch Wufeis Fürsorge konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Laune von Tag zu Tag sank.

„Ich will jetzt nichts essen", Zechs drehte sich auf seinem Bett auf die andere Seite und kehrte Hilde damit den Rücken zu.

Die Sklavin seufzte nur und ließ das Tablett auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett stehen. Zechs schloss die Augen und zog sich die Leinendecke über den Kopf. Er wollte nichts sehen, nichts hören. Er wollte einfach seine Ruhe!

Konzentriert hörte er in sein Innerstes und spürte der Präsenz von Treize nach. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und Zechs war sich nicht sicher, wie er es je umschreiben sollte. Er spürte Treize gerade am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung. Genug, dass er sich sicher sein konnte: Der Konsul lebte. Aber seine Sinne waren nicht mehr geschärft genug, als dass er Treizes Gemütszustand oder starke Empfindungen vernehmen konnte. Vielleicht war es nur das Fieber und sein noch etwas geschwächter körperlicher Zustand, dass er aus diesen Gründen seine Gabe nicht völlig ausschöpfen konnte. Aber vielleicht verlor er auch seine Gabe? Er wusste nicht, ob dies gut oder schlecht wäre. Immerhin würde es eine große Bürde von seinen Schultern nehmen, aber auf der anderen Seite, war es ihm bis jetzt immer tröstlich gewesen zu wissen, dass Treize wohlauf war. Sollte er diese Verbindung auch noch verlieren, dann wusste Zechs nicht mehr, was er tun sollte.

Treize war nicht zu ihm auf das Anwesen gekommen. Insgeheim hatte Zechs damit gerechnet, dass Treize gleich nachdem er die Nachricht von Zechs' Erwachen erhalten hatte sich auf sein bestes Pferd schwingen und in die Albaner Berge reiten würde. Aber nein.

Zechs tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht dringende Dienstgeschäfte waren, die Treize davon abhielten auf die Landvilla zu kommen. Doch auch Zechs musste der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen, dass ihn Treize wohl nicht mehr wiedersehen wollte.

Mit verkrampften Fingern umklammerte Zechs das Amulett, dass ihm einst seine Mutter übergeben hatte und den Raben Odins gezeigt hatte, bevor dieser Mantel aus Lehm in Ägypten zerschellt war. Bei den fünf Waisen hatte er erfahren, dass es ein magisches Stück von ungleich mystischerem Ursprung war. Treize besaß das Gegenstück dazu und die uralten, ägyptischen Medaillons hatten die Geschichte von Horus und Seth erzählt. Wie sie sich im Kampf gegenüberstanden. Treize hatte dem nie großen Wert beigemessen, auch nicht, nachdem er an die Macht des Medaillons fast sein Leben verloren hätte.

Doch jetzt war es wohl so gekommen wie es die Prophezeiung vorsah: Treize und Zechs waren sich als Feinde gegenübergestanden. Zechs war es beinahe gelungen Treize zu töten.

Natürlich musste Treize davon ausgehen, dass Zechs ihm noch immer feindselig gegenüberstand. Wufei hatte dem Konsul davon erzählt, dass er es gewesen war, der in der Schlacht Lucrezia getötet hatte. Aber Treize war es gewesen, der in aufs Land hatte schaffen lassen. Zum einen, damit Zechs geschützt war vor weiteren Übergriffen Marcus', zum anderen, dass Zechs nachdem er wieder bei Kräften war Rom in Richtung Germanien verlassen konnte.

Heute Nachmittag hatte ihm Wufei dieses großzügige Angebot unterbreitet und wäre es ihm vielleicht vor zwei Jahren unterbreitet worden hätte er sofort zugeschlagen. Nichts hätte ihn hier in Rom, in diesem Vipernnest, gehalten. Mittlerweile lagen die Dinge anders und Zechs hatte sich bitterlichst eingestehen müssen, dass er nicht nach Germanien gehen konnte, wenn er nicht wenigstens ein letztes Mal Treize gegenüber stand.

Aber dies war ein Wunsch, der sich wohl nicht in die Tat umsetzen ließ. Treize war nicht gewillt ihm noch einmal in die Augen zu blicken und Zechs konnte es sehr gut verstehen. Aber das hieß nicht, dass es weniger schmerzte.

Es waren solche widersprüchlichen Signale. Auf der einen Seite war Treize außer sich und hätte Marcus gerne auf der Stelle persönlich hingerichtet nachdem er davon erfahren hatte, dass er Zechs in das Bordell Xenophons verschleppt hatte. Aber dann wieder, verhielt er sich so kühl und abweisend und würde Zechs am liebsten eher früher als später nach Germanien abschieben.

Zechs wusste, dass ihm diese gesamte Grübeleien nicht weiterbringen würden und so stand er dann in der Nacht auf und ging in Treizes Zimmer. Dort setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und zog eine der Wachstafeln hervor, die von den Römern für schnelle Notizen und weniger wichtige Botschaften benutzt wurden. Mit einem Griffel ritzte er nur ein Wort in das Wachs: ‚Komm'.

Er besah sich das Wort und setzte dann noch ein ‚bitte' hinzu. Noch in der gleichen Nacht übergab er die Tafel einem der Männer von der Leibwache.

Danach legte er sich mit klopfendem Herzen wieder nieder. Endlich konnte er schlafen.

Es war ein merkwürdiger Traum, der ihn danach ereilte. Zechs befand sich in einem Wald, jedoch war es kein römischer Wald, sondern der Wald seiner Kindheit und Jugend. Germanien. Es roch so köstlich und frisch wie er es noch in Erinnerung hatte. Gierig sog er die Luft ein und hielt inne. Wie ein seltsamer Nachgeschmack lag noch etwas anderes in der Luft und dann erkannte Zechs den charakteristischen Geruch von Blut, Tod und Verderben. Mit einem Schlag erkannte auch den Wald wieder. Es war der Wald der letzten Schlacht gegen die Römer und hier lagen die Leiber seiner germanischen Brüder. Hier lag Lucrezias Körper. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und blind vor Tränen stolperte er durch das Unterholz. Dabei wusste er ganz nicht, wohin er sich überhaupt wenden sollte.

Er fiel der Länge nach hin und zunächst dachte er, es wäre eine Wurzel, die ihn behinderte, doch dann sah er, dass es die Beine eines Mannes waren. Die Stiefel dick verkrustet von Erde und Blut. Das Leder seiner Rüstung fast schwarz vom vielen Blut, das aus einer Wunde unter dem Arm stammte.

Es war er selbst, der da lag. Zechs setzte sich auf seine Fersen zurück und mit seltsamer Faszination beobachtete er seinen leblosen Körper. Leblos, ja, das beschrieb es ganz gut, sein Gesicht war so fahl, eingefallen und blass, dass man ihn für tot halten könnte.

Eine Stimme rief ihn und Zechs sah auf. Wann war es denn dunkel geworden? Es war stockfinster um ihn herum, doch noch immer befanden sie sich in jenem Wald. Das Licht einer Fackel kämpfte sich stetig, aber schwankend näher und Zechs konnte bald zwei Gestalten ausmachen. Doch erst als die kleinere der Beiden Gestalten neben Zechs Körper niederkniete und weinte, erkannte Zechs sie wieder.

„Lucrezia!", rief er und wollte sie berühren. Doch als es ihn gar nicht geben würde, strichen seine Finger nur durch Luft. Lucrezia sagte irgendetwas zu ihrem Begleiter und der schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog sie wieder in die Höhe.

Lucrezia selbst konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, doch wie stets kämpfte sie wie eine Wölfin. Wollte ihren Geliebten nicht verlassen, auch wenn es ihren sicheren Tod bedeuten würde.. Auch sie war besudelt von Blut. Ihr Hals, ihre Schulter...

Ihr Hals! Zechs hatte doch gesehen, wie sich Treizes Schwert in ihren Hals gebohrt hatte. Jetzt sah es Zechs genau, das Schwert war an ihrem Lederkragen steckengeblieben und hatte sich stattdessen in die Schulter gegraben. Auch diese Wunde war lebensbedrohlich, das wusste Zechs.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es vielleicht gar kein Traum war, den er hier durchlebte, sondern eine Vision, die ihm die Götter geschenkt hatte.

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, saß er aufrecht und in kaltem Schweiß gebadet in seinem Bett. Eine Vision, keine Frage, solch eine heftige körperliche Reaktion hatte er bei keinem noch so schlimmen Albtraum.

Also hatte Lucrezia die Schlacht überlebt? Anscheinend zumindest die unmittelbare Zeit nach der Schlacht. Vielleicht war sie dann an den Folgen der Verletzung gestorben? Vielleicht lebte sie noch.

Von großer Unruhe angetrieben, stand Zechs auf und riss den Vorhang zur Seite, der das Fenster bedeckte. Er sah hinauf zu den Sternen und atmete tief ein. Nein, nein, sie lebte nicht mehr. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie gestorben war. Denn wäre ja alles sinnlos gewesen, sein wilder Durst nach Rache. Diese gesamten Verletzungen, das missbrauchte Vertrauen, alles umsonst?

Er musste die Wahrheit herausfinden, jetzt. Taumelnd ging er abermals in Treizes Gemächer. Dort setzte er sich auf den Boden und stellte eine Kerze vor sich hin, nachdem er sie entzündet hatte, holte er sich ein Messer und schnitt sie in den Finger. Er benötigte etwas Blut. Mit der entsprechenden Beschwörung ließ er das Blut in die Flamme tröpfeln.

Nicht lange und seine Augen schlossen sich und wieder erfuhr er jenes ekelhafte, und doch so charakteristische Gefühl: Eine zugeschnürte Brust, Panik, Herzklopfen, seine Muskeln verkrampften sich...

Dort war sie! Dort stand Lucrezia, er sah sie ganz deutlich vor sich. Sie stand im Licht der gleißenden Sonne und Zechs konnte deutlich ihren gerundeten, schwangeren Bauch ausmachen. Also hatte sie ihr Kind noch austragen können? War es das, was ihm diese Vision sagen wollte?

Lucrezia wandte den Kopf zu ihm und lächelte. Und in diesem Lächeln lag so vieles: Vergebung, Verständnis, Stolz und Liebe.

‚Kümmere dich um sie!', sagte sie. Er hörte ihre Stimme ganz deutlich in seinem Kopf.

Dann sah er noch mehr: Seine Schwester als kleines Kind, als junge Frau wie sie sich in seine Arme warf. Aber Relena war doch wie seine Eltern gestorben?

Dann sah er Treize! Treize, warum er?, dachte sich Zechs. Warum wieder das? Diese Vision hatte er doch schon einmal gemacht. Treize mit rot beschmierten Gesicht.

Dann sah er zwei Kinder, sie hielten einander an den Händen und rannten über eine grüne Wiese. Es hätten er und seine Schwester sein können, aber etwas in ihm gab ihm die Gewissheit, dass es so nicht war. Dass ihn seine Augen täuschten, dass er...

Zechs riss die Hand über der Kerzenflamme zurück und krümmte sich. Beinahe hätte er die Kontrolle über die Vision verloren und sein Geist wäre in ihren Tiefen verblieben.

Zusammengekauert saß er vor der Kerze und versuchte Ordnung in dieses Chaos von Bildern zu bringen. Er war zutiefst verwirrt. Doch eines wusste er: Lucrezia hatte die Schlacht überlebt und sie war dann bei der Geburt ihres Kindes gestorben.

Er war Vater geworden, er hatte ein Kind!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Endlich! Auf dieses Kapitel haben wir wohl alle gewartet. :) Aber lasst euch nicht täuschen, damit ist die Story noch lange nicht beendet.

Kapitel XV

Zechs hatte es nicht im Geringsten überrascht, dass er in jener Nacht keinerlei Schlaf mehr gefunden hatte. Diese Visionen waren viel zu mächtig gewesen als dass er sie einfach so vergessen konnte.

Er war Vater geworden! Doch wo war dieses Kind nun? Und war es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen? Würde es seine blonden Haare haben, doch eher Lucrezia gleichen? Würde er es je herausfinden?

Nein! Das stand außer Frage, er würde das Kind ausfindig machen. Doch dazu musste er erst einmal nach Germanien reisen. Treize hatte es ihm freigestellt. Offiziell war Zechs zwar noch immer Treizes Geisel doch mittlerweile war die römische Politik und die Frage des Thronfolger in diesen Tagen so verworren, da würde Zechs' Abwesenheit nicht großartig ins Gewicht fallen. Doch so viel stand auch fest: Zechs konnte und wollte Rom nicht verlassen, ohne ein letztes Mal mit Treize geredet zu haben. Daher bereute er es auch nicht im Geringsten dem Konsul die Nachricht gesandt zu haben, er möge doch bitte auf das Anwesen kommen. Ob Treize jedoch diese Bitte erhören würde, war eine ganz andere Frage.

Als der Morgen graute fand Zechs endlich etwas Ruhe und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlummer. Er zwang sich etwas zu frühstücken und ebenso zwang er sich mit Wufei und Sally ein wenig Konversation zu betreiben. Immerhin konnten die beiden ja nichts für sein Dilemma. Doch sie bemerkten recht bald, dass Zechs seine Ruhe benötigte und so ging Sally in ihren Kräutergarten. Es war Herbst und so manche Frucht musste eingebracht werden, wollte Sally ihren Vorrat für den Winter aufstocken. Wufei leistete ihr Gesellschaft und Zechs ging in die Bibliothek von Treize. Dieser Ort erschien ihm wie ein Heiligtum und obwohl ihm nicht der Sinn nach Lektüre stand, war es tröstlich den Geruch des Papyrus, der Tinte und den leichten Geruch nach Honig, den die Wachstafeln verströmten, einzuatmen.

Zechs wusste nicht, wie lange er an einem der Schreibtische saß und die Wand anstarrte. Immer und immer wieder sah er die Bilder der Vision vor sich.

Aber es waren zwei Kinder gewesen, die er da gesehen hatte. Wer waren sie? Bei diesem Gedanken kam ihm Mariemaia in den Sinn. Wie es wohl der Kleinen nun erging? Immerhin war ihr Großvater verstorben und auch wenn die Beziehung nicht eng gewesen war, der alte Barton war ihre einzige Familie gewesen. Wufei hatte ihm von der Einäscherung erzählt, wie tapfer und stark die kleine Mariemaia sich aufrecht gehalten hatte. Treize musste sehr stolz auf sein Mädchen sein. Zu recht, wie Zechs fand. Wusste Mariemaia inzwischen, dass Treize ihr leiblicher Vater war? Eine äußerst interessante Frage.

Als die Schatten der Regale länger und länger wurden, erhob sich Zechs gezwungenermaßen. Er verließ sein selbstgewähltes Exil und trat durch das Atrium ins Freie hinaus. Dort empfing ihn eine geradezu stürmische Böe, es schien heute Nacht noch Regen zu geben. Unwillkürlich fröstelte ihn. Wer hätte das auch gedacht, dass er einmal dieses warme Wetter so lieben würde. Die Aussicht auf trübe Regentage und tiefen Schnee, den der Winter in Germanien nun einmal zwangsläufig mitsichbrachte, ließ ihn doch glatt seinen Entschluss überdenken, in das Land seiner Eltern zurückzukehren.

Gedankenverloren stand er an der Brüstung und blickte hinab in den Garten, die zahlreichen Statuen, die dort untergebracht waren. Allesamt wertvolle Kunstgegenstände, gesammelt von Treizes Vater. Es waren schöne Stücke darunter.

Bei Odin, er hörte sich schon an wie ein Römer!

„Nein, ich bleibe nicht über Nacht. Ich benötige nur eine Abschrift aus der Bibliothek."

Zechs schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch als er diese Stimme hörte. Hatte ihm seine Einbildung einen Streich gespielt oder war dies wirklich und wahrhaftig Treizes Stimme? Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und Zechs' Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten. Er wollte wegrennen, aber konnte nicht. Konnte einfach nur wie versteinert dastehen und auf den Weg starren, der um die Villa herum- und direkt auf die Terrasse zuführte, auf welcher Zechs stand.

Wenn es Treize wäre, dann würde er gleich um die Ecke biegen und dann...

Gequält holte Zechs Luft als er Treize erblickte. Der Konsul schien überhaupt nicht mit ihm gerechnet zu haben und wurde merklich bleich im Gesicht als er Zechs dort stehen sah. Beide verharrten sie unschlüssig.

Zechs schürte es den Brustkorb zu und er bekam kaum noch Luft als er sah, dass Treize keine Tunica oder eine Toga trug, sondern seine Metallrüstung. Jene Rüstung mit seinen Wappentieren. Den drei Löwenköpfen. Als Zechs das letzte Mal...

Nein, er durfte nicht daran denken, sonst würde er sich doch glatt erbrechen. Er schmeckte schon die bittere Galle in seinem Mund und wandte den Blick schnell ab. Sein Blut rauschte in den Ohren und nur mit Mühe verstand er die Worte, die Treize an den Sklaven richtete, dass man sie allein lassen sollte, die anderen Offiziere sollten schon ohne ihn aufbrechen.

Zechs zwang sich seine Hände flach auf die Brüstung zu legen. Treize war gekommen. Treize hatte seine Bitte erhört, aber nun – ganz ehrlich – sehnte sich Zechs danach ein Schwert in den Händen halten zu können und Treize so gegenübertreten zu können.

Es waren nun einmal die Instinkte des Kriegers in ihm. Treize stand ihm in voller Rüstung und _gladius_ gegenüber. Zugegeben, das Kurzschwert stecke noch in der Scheide, sicher an Treizes Bein, und doch fühlte sich Zechs ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert.

„Du hast meine Nachricht erhalten", eröffnete Zechs nach endlos langen Augenblicken des Schweigens und Abwartens das Gespräch.

„Nein, ich habe keine Nachricht erhalten. Ich war die letzten drei Tage nicht in Rom. Quatre und ich waren bei der Legion."

Ah, das erklärte die Rüstung. Anscheinend führte Treize die Rückreise in die Hauptstadt ohnehin an seiner Villa vorbei und er hatte die Gelegenheit nutzen wollen, um etwas aus seiner Bibliothek holen zu können.

‚Aber dafür hätte er auch einen Boten schicken können', dachte Zechs bei sich und riskierte einen Blick in Treizes Gesicht. Der Konsul sah müde und abgespannt aus. Er schien keine leichte Zeit zu durchleben. Zechs vermied es tunlichst den Brustpanzer einer näheren Musterung zu unterziehen. Nicht nur wegen der Löwenköpfe, die für ihn wohl immer eine negative Assoziation haben würden. Sondern auch, weil er sich insgeheim fragte, wie wohl die Narbe aussah, die Treize auf seiner Brust trug. Die Narbe, die Zechs verursacht hatte.

„Was stand in der Nachricht?"

„Ich wollte dich sehen."

„Ah." Mehr war von Treize nicht zu hören.

Und wieder Stille, der Wind frischte auf und Zechs strich sich die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er starrte auf den Boden und rieb sich die Stirn. Dann hob er den Blick wieder. Treize stand noch immer reglos da. Fast wie eine der Marmorstatuen dort unten im Garten.

Doch Zechs' Gesichtsausdruck oder seine Haltung musste wohl Treize mehr gesagt haben als jedes Wort. Denn im nächsten Augenblick war er an Zechs' Seite und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Zunächst, für den winzigen Bruchteil eines Herzschlags, war Zechs abermals wie versteinert, doch dann schlang er wie von selbst die Arme um die breiten, in Metall gekleideten Schultern vor ihm. Der Brustpanzer fühlte sich merkwürdig kalt unter Zechs' Tunica an, die Kanten des Panzers gruben sich unangenehm in seine Haut, aber trotzdem hielt er sich an Treize fest.

Er wusste nicht, wann er zu weinen angefangen hatte. Doch es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass ihm die Tränen über die Wangen flossen. Treize rückte ein Stückchen von ihm ab, gerade so viel, dass er die Hände heben und Zechs' Tränen wegwischen konnte.

„Ich", begann Zechs. Er wollte so vieles sagen, dass es ihm leid tat. Dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Dass er aus dem purem Affekt heraus gehandelt hatte, das Gefühl der Rache mächtig und stark gewesen war.

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Treize und Zechs glaubte, dass er es wirklich wusste.

„Zechs, ich vergebe dir."

Sprachlos starrte er Treize an.

Treize hob die Hände wieder und strich Zechs' die Haare aus der Stirn. Immer und immer wieder. „Wäre ich an deiner Stelle gewesen, ich glaube, ich hätte genau so gehandelt. Wufei hat es mir erzählt; er hat mir alles erzählt. Ich erinnere mich kaum noch an die Schlacht und es beschämt dies zu sagen, wenn ich bedenke, was du in dieser Schlacht verloren hast. Ich bin mir sicher, sie war eine außergewöhnliche Frau. Ich schließe sie in meine Gebete ein."

Zechs konnte nicht sprechen. Er nickte nur. Bei den Göttern, womit hatte er das verdient? Treize vergab ihm und vertraute ihm erneut? Konnte es für sie etwa doch noch eine Zukunft geben?

„Wenn ich es mir vorstelle", Treizes Kopf ruhte auf Zechs' Schulter, sein Atem strich sanft durch die langen blonden Haarsträhnen des Germanen. „Wenn ich hätte mit ansehen müssen, wie jemand meine kleine Schwester tötet – oder auch Mariemaia – ich hätte denjenigen wohl ebenso kaltblütig niedergestreckt. Es spricht nur für deine Liebe zu deiner Gefährtin, aber ich hoffe..."

„Was hoffst du?"

Treize seufzte und legte die Hände an Zechs' Schultern, rückte etwas von ihm ab, so dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. „Ich hoffe, dass noch etwas Liebe übrig ist... für mich."

Es war keine direkte Frage und mit einem geradezu schüchternen Tonfall vorgebracht, so dass Zechs unwillkürlich lächeln musste.

„Warum wolltest du mich nach Germanien schicken?", erkundigte er sich statt eine Antwort zu geben.

Treize zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ich dachte, das wäre in deinem Willen. Ich hatte nicht gehofft, dass du mich je sehen möchtest."

Wieder lächelte Zechs und dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich musste dich noch einmal sehen, noch einmal mit dir reden."

„Nur einmal?"

„Nein", verlegen blickte Zechs zu Boden und er spürte wie ihm das Blut direkt in die Wangen schoss. Bei den Göttern, er war verlegen. Genau so wie damals vor seinem ersten Kuss, da hatte er auch nicht gewusst wohin mit seinen Händen, wohin er blicken sollte...

Als ob Treize seine Gedanken gehört hätte, griff er sanft nach Zechs' Kinn und wollte ihn in der Tat küssen. Doch im letzten Moment zuckte Zechs zurück und befreite sich aus der Umarmung. Mit einem Mal konnte er den Körperkontakt nicht mehr ertragen, Sallys Worte schoss ihm durch den Kopf: Dass ihn Treize im Bordell gefunden hatte und welche Art von Verletzungen er in diesen Wochen davongetragen hatte. Treize hatte ihn gefunden, das hieß, dass Treize ganz genau wusste, was sie Zechs alles angetan hatten.

Treize musterte ihn schweigend und griff dann nach seiner Tunica. Peinlichst darum bemüht Zechs nicht direkt anzufassen. Er zog ihn zu einer Bank, die etwas abseits stand und sie nahmen Platz.

„Wie kannst du mich noch küssen wollen?", rutschte es frei aus Zechs heraus als Treize neben ihm saß. Treize hatte die Ellbogen auf seinen Knien aufgestützt und starrte in den Park hinaus, den die untergehende Sonne in immer länger werdende Schatten tauchte.

„Du weißt, was sie mir angetan haben", fügte Zechs dann leiser hinzu.

Treize schwieg zwar, doch Zechs fühlte genau die Emotionen, die den Konsul in diesem Augenblick bewegten. Vor allem war es Mitleid, aber auch unbändige Wut und Rage, die Treize nur mit Mühe kontrollierte. Das Mitleid verletzte Zechs am meisten. Er wollte kein Mitleid, hieß es doch nur, dass ihm die Freier im Bordell in der Tat die abscheulichsten, unausprechlichsten Dinge angetan hatten.

„Du erinnerst dich an nichts?"

„Wenig", Zechs betrachtete Treizes Profil. „Ich weiß nicht, was genau..."

Bevor er weitersprach, legte ihm Treize eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen."

Zechs begann zu protestieren: „Aber."

„Wenn dir die Götter diesen Geschenk des Gedächtnisverlusts bereitet haben, dann nimm es an und versuche erst gar nicht diese Stunden – nein, Tage – zu ergründen."

„So schlimm also", murmelte Zechs und holte Luft, es fiel ihm schwer. Sein Brustkorb war wie mit unsichtbaren Tauen eingeschnürt. „Hast du keinen Ekel mich zu berühren, wo du ganz genau weißt, dass..."

„Dass was?"

„Zwing mich nicht es auszusprechen."

„Nein, es ist für mich nicht von Bedeutung", kam Treize auf die erste Frage zurück.

Zechs musste nicht seine magischen Fähigkeiten bemühen, um zu ergründen, ob diese Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Denn nachdem er diese Worte gesprochen hatte, wandte sich Treize ihm zu und küsste ihn.

Zunächst wich Zechs zurück, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an die Küsse in jener Nacht bevor Treize nach Dalmatia aufgebrochen war. Er erinnerte sich wieder an die wilde Leidenschaft, die sich beide verspürt hatten, als sie die letzte Stunde vor der Abreise an der Quelle im Wald verbracht hatten. Wie glücklich sie gewesen waren.

Sie konnten diese Glück wieder haben. Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn zum Weinen und wieder fragte er sich, womit er dies alles verdient hatte.

Treize wischte ihm die Tränen von der Wangen und zog ihn in die Höhe. „Gehen wir in meine Gemächer. Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest."

Zechs ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand. Als sie durch das Atrium gingen und die Treppe in den oberen Stock emporstiegen, konnte sich Zechs des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er hier wie eine jungfräuliche Braut in der Nacht der Hochzeit in die Gemächer ihres Bräutigams geführt wurde. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke. Zum ersten Mal konnten er und Treize ungestört zusammen sein. Nichts stand mehr zwischen ihnen. Es war ihr erstes Mal.

„Ich hole etwas Wein und etwas zu essen. Ich habe seit dem Mittag nichts mehr gegessen", meinte Treize nachdem er Zechs auf den Diwan neben dem Fenster gedrückt hatte. „Außerdem lasse ich die anderen nach Rom reiten. Ich werde einige Tage hier bleiben."

Zechs nickte und wartete ungeduldig bis Treize wieder zurückkam. Der Konsul trug selbst das Tablett mit den Weinbechern, Karaffe und einigen Tellern mit Oliven, Trauben und etwas Brot.

‚Wo war eigentlich Wufei abgeblieben?', fragte sich Zechs. Hatte Wufei sie gesehen und was fühlte Wufei dabei? Immerhin hatten er und Treize auch eine innige Beziehung geführt.

„Du wirst mir helfen müssen", meinte Treize leise und riss Zechs aus seinen Gedanken. Treize hatte gerade seinen Umhang abgelegt und nun benötigte er Hilfe damit die Lederschnüre zu lösen, die seinen Brustpanzer hielten. Zechs' Finger zitterten so sehr, dass er für den ersten Knoten mehr als drei Anläufe benötigte.

Treizes Hände umfassten seine. Sie waren wunderbar warm, doch auch die Finger des Konsuls zitterten.

„Ich kann das." Als ob er sich selbst Mut zusprechen wollte. Aber vor allem wollte er nicht, dass Treize nach einem der Sklaven rief.

„Natürlich."

Endlich war der Panzer abgelegt und Treize streifte die Tunica über seinen Kopf. Zechs hielt den Atem an und dann stiegen ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Die Wunde war bei weitem größer und schwerwiegender als Zechs angenommen hatte.

Er legte die Hand auf die noch wulstige Narbe auf Treizes Brust.

„Tut es weh?"

„Nein." Treize sah an sich herab. „Eine hübsche Narbe, findest du nicht?"

Zechs schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte dem nichts Hübsches abgewinnen. Es war eine Narbe, die vermeidbar gewesen wäre. Wenn sie miteinander geredet hätten, offen und ehrlich von Anfang an. Aber das sagte sich jetzt so leicht.

Noch zu gut erinnerte sich Zechs an die ersten Tage, die er hier in Rom erlebt hatte, wie er und Treize stets aneinander geraten waren, sich regelmäßig auch gestritten hatten. Zechs hatte Treize für das verachtet, was er war: Konsul und römischer Adliger, Befehlshaber von tausenden römischen Legionären, die gegen die Germanen gekämpft hatten. Und Treize war es da im Gegenzug sicher nicht anders ergangen. So gesehen war es nun überhaupt ein Wunder, dass sie nun hier im Schlafzimmer des Konsuls standen und sich wie ein frisch verliebtes Paar aufführten, das fast zu schüchtern war sich zu berühren.

Mit einem Mal war der Wein und das Essen vergessen.

Treize zog nun an Zechs' Tunica, schnell folgte auch noch der Leibschurz und landete auf dem Mosiakboden.

Zechs' Kniekehlen stießen gegen das Bett und er legte sich nieder. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals als sich Treize, nun ebenso so nackt wie er selbst, über ihn beugte.

„Darf ich dich küssen, Zechs?", raunte er die Lippen nahe an Zechs' Ohr während eine Hand seine Flanke liebkoste.

„Alles was du willst", presste Zechs hervor und zog Treizes Kopf nach oben.

Nein, es war kein Kuss von frisch Verliebten. Es war hungrige Kuss eines Paares, das sich viel zu lange hatte nicht sehen dürften, nicht berühren dürften. Ungefragt schlüpfte Treizes Zunge zwischen seine Lippen und glucksend bereitete Zechs diesem Eindringling einen würdigen Empfang.

Es war herrlich. Einfach an nichts mehr denken zu müssen. Nur noch fühlen, nur noch seinem Körper und dessen Bedürfnissen folgen. Es war doch ein Geschenk der Götter, dass er so einen Partner gefunden hatte, mit dem er dies konnte.

Irgendwann lag Treize unter ihm, ein Bein hatte er um Zechs' Hüfte geschlungen, so dass seine eigene inzwischen steil aufgerichtete Erektion der von Zechs möglichst nahe kam.

Zechs hielt inne und starrte auf seinen Geliebten hinab. Eine Erinnerung war gerade in seinem Innersten aufgestiegen. Wie hatte er das vergessen können?

„Weißt du noch", begann er, „als wir das letzte Mal in diesem Bett gelegen haben?"

Treize setzte sich auf, die Arme um Zechs' Oberkörper geschlungen. Er lachte leise. „Oh ja. Ich weiß es noch. Ich konnte es kaum fassen, dass du zu mir ins Zimmer gekommen bist."

„Wir haben so manches ausprobiert."

„Mhm, ja aber eine Sache, haben wir uns aufgespart."

„Ich hatte es tun wollen!", ereiferte sich Zechs und gab Treize einen spielerischen Schlag auf den Hintern. „Du wolltest damals warten, vielleicht hätten wir doch..." Er verstummte, hätten ihn Treize damals genommen, dann wäre er Zechs' erster Mann gewesen, so jedoch... Bevor er weiter in diese düsteren Gedanken abgleiten konnte, hatte Treizes sein Gesicht umfasst.

„Weißt du noch, was ich dir ebenfalls gesagt habe? Dass ich will, dass du jeden Mal an mich denkst, wenn du es dir selbst besorgst."

Zechs wandte verlegen den Blick ab. „Was glaubst du, über was ich den gesamten Sommer fantasiert habe!"

Treize grinste verschlagen und leckte sich die Lippen. „Mir erging es nicht anders."

„Du hast auch gesagt, dass wir uns Zeit nehmen, wenn wir es das nächste Mal tun und dass du..."

Treize küsste ihn. „Dass ich dich vor Lust zum Schreien bringen werde", vollendete er dann den Satz nachdem er Zechs das letzte bisschen Luft zum Atmen gestohlen hatte.

Wortlos nickte Zechs, dann legte er sich auf das Bett zurück und zog Treize mit sich. Wie von selbst öffneten sich seine Beine und es fühlte sich als das Natürlichste der Welt an, als ob es schon immer so gewesen war, wie Treizes Körper dazwischen Platz fand.

„Dann bring mich zum Schreien Treize. Nimm mich und lass mich nie wieder gehen."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XVI

Die Stimmung auf dem Landsitz von Treize Khushrenada war wohl schon seit etlichen Jahren nicht mehr so ausgelassen und unbeschwert gewesen. Treizes heitere Gelassenheit übertrug sich regelrecht auf die Sklaven und sogar Duos Laune, der sich noch immer über Heeros merkwürdiges Verhalten den Kopf zerbrach, besserte sich ein wenig.

Und für Zechs waren es wohl die glücklichsten Tage, die er je in seinem römischen Exil erlebt hatte. Zunächst hatte er sich große Sorgen gemacht, wie wohl Wufei die Liaison zwischen Zechs und Treize aufnehmen würde. Immerhin hatten Wufei und Treize auch einmal das Lager geteilt. Als Zechs den Konsul darauf angesprochen hatte, wurde dieser verlegen – was nun mal nicht oft vorkam – und gestand, dass Wufei schon damals vermutet hatte, dass Treize etwas für Zechs übrig hatte und ihn gerne in seinem Bett sehen würde. Diese Aussage hatte wiederum bei Zechs für rote Wangen gesorgt. Wufei leistete ihnen oft Gesellschaft, wenn sie zusammen auf die Jagd gingen oder ausritten. Treize hatte einen besondere Vorliebe für Zechs' zahmen Falken entwickelt und hatte innerhalb kürzester Zeit diese hohe Kunst der Jagd gemeistert.

Wufei war da noch etwas skeptischer, wenn er auch berichtet hatte, dass ihm auf seiner Reise nach Osten Volksstämme begegnet waren, die auf genau jene Art und Weise gejagt hatten.

„Wann wirst du wieder nach Rom zurückkehren?" Zechs hatte seit mindestens zwei Tagen und Nächten damit gerungen diese Frage zu stellen. Auch wenn es ihm in der Regel leichter fiel direkt nachdem er und Treize ihre Leidenschaft gestillt hatten über seine Gefühle zu reden, diese Frage hatte er nicht über die Lippen gebracht.

Die Antwort fiel als gedämpftes Knurren aus, was Zechs zumindest so viel sagte, dass auch Treize dieser Gedanke nicht behagte. Sie lagen unter einer der mächtigen Platane im hinteren Teil des Parks, wo sie zum einen ungestört, zum anderen nicht so leicht zu entdecken waren. Denn unter der Dienerschaft war es zur beliebten Freizeitbeschäftigung geworden sich mit Treizes und Zechs' Liebesleben zu befassen. Die Blicke allein, wenn sie morgens zum Frühstück zusammensaßen. Als ob Duo und die anderen jedes freigelegte Stückchen Haut nach verräterischen Flecken untersuchen würden. Aber es war nun einmal auch für die Sklaven etwas völlig Neues, dass sich ihr Herr so offen mit einem Geliebten zeigte.

Treize setzte sich auf und stützte sein Kinn auf die angezogenen Knie. „Ich hätte schon längst wieder in Rom sein sollen."

Zechs drehte sich auf den Bauch und schielte zu Treize hoch: „Was hält dich noch auf?" Er tat überrascht und erntete prompt einen Schlag auf den Allerwertesten.

„Wir könnten doch auch in Rom in deiner Stadtvilla wohnen... Oh", Zechs erkannte das Dilemma. Bei den Griechen hatte es beinahe schon zum guten Ton gehört, dass sich einflussreiche Männer junge Geliebte genommen hatten. Die Römer sahen es nicht so offen. Es wurde in der Regel toleriert, wenn sich ein Römer in einem Bordell mit einem Lustknaben vergnügte oder seine eigenen Haussklaven für solche Absichten herhalten mussten. Aber einen männlichen Geliebten, ganz so wie eine Kurtisane, das war undenkbar.

Wollte Treize sein Gesicht nicht verlieren, dann müsste er Zechs zu seinem Sklaven machen und selbst dann, würde es zu Naserümpfen und übler Nachrede kommen.

Doch bevor sie sich weiter diesem heiklen Thema widmen konnten, sahen sie Trowa, der durch den Park rannte und sie augenscheinlich hektisch suchte.

Sowohl Treize als auch Zechs sprangen auf, dass Trowa sich so gebärdete konnte nur bedeuten, dass etwas geschehen war.

Treize rief den Pferdeknecht zu sich und der musste erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen bevor er berichtete: „Eine Brieftaube aus Rom von Quatre und Une..." Trowa richtete sich auf. „Der Kaiser ist tot."

Zechs glaubte sich verhört zu haben, das konnte doch nicht sein. Sicher war der Kaiser schon ein alter Mann und gerade über den Sommer hatte er kaum an den Regierungsgeschäften teilgenommen, aber dass er nun tot sein sollte. Er wollte gerade nachfragen, aber da kam ihm bereits Treize zuvor.

„Wer weiß davon? Wissen die Bürger darüber Bescheid?"

Treize setzte sich in Richtung Villa in Bewegung und notgedrungen folgte Zechs. Als Trowa nicht antwortete, formulierte Treize seine Frage anders: „Was stand genau in der Nachricht?"

Trowa reichte ihm einen kleinen Zettel.

„Ich verstehe", Treize steckte den Zettel weg. „Ich reite sofort los. Trowa, du kommst mit. Zechs kannst du eine Taube zurückschicken, dass ich unterwegs bin?"

„Ja. Das heißt, nein! Ich komme selbstverständlich mit."

„Nein, es könnte sehr gefährlich werden. Noch weiß es das Volk nicht, aber sobald die Kunde den Palast verlässt, wird es wahrscheinlich Ausschreitungen geben. Verdammt, dass meine Legion zu weit weg lagert. So können nur die Prätorianer für Ordnung sorgen."

„Die Prätorianer stehen unter dem Befehl des Kaisers, aber wenn er tot ist..."

„Ich fürchte, die Prätorianer stehen unter Marcus' Einfluss."

„Verdammt", stimmte nun Zechs aus vollstem Herzen zu und gemeinsam betraten sie das Atrium. Duo rannte bereits die Stufen zum Schlafgemach empor, um dort eilig die nötigsten Dinge zusammenzupacken. Die heitere Stimmung im Haushalt war mit einem Mal verflogen.

„Une und Quatre werden bereits meine Verbündeten informieren, aber ich fürchte, dass Marcus und mein Onkel Dermail schneller sind."

„Ein Grund mehr, dass ich mitkomme!"

„Nein", Treize packte ihn bei den Armen und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Bitte, bleib hier. Hier bist du sicher und kannst schnell flüchten, falls..." Hier schluckte Treize. „Falls es zum Äußersten kommen sollte."

„Das Äußerste?"

„Ein Bürgerkrieg zwischen meinen und Marcus' Leuten."

„Aber wir sind..."

Bevor Zechs weiter protestieren konnte, legte ihm Treize einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich kann leichter denken, wenn ich dich nicht in diesem Vipernnest weiß. Bitte bleib hier. Ich lasse dich holen, wenn die Gefahr vorüber ist."

Zechs kam sich so machtlos vor als er Treize dabei beobachtete wie dieser in eine schlichte Tunica schlüpfte und eine Lederrüstung darüber anzog. Duo half dem Konsul beim Ankleiden, holte die Reitstiefel, reichte ihm die Armschienen und schlussendlich sein Schwert. Es wirkte beinahe wie in Tanz so wie Duo um den Konsul herumschwirrte. Sie waren aber auch schon jahrelang aufeinander eingespielt.

Danach widmete sich Duo wieder dem Packen doch bald nickte er Treize zu und trug das Bündel nach unten.

Ihr letzter ungestörter Moment, wenn sie voneinander richtig Abschied nehmen wollten, dann jetzt. Treize und Zechs sahen sich in die Augen. Keiner wollte etwas sagen, doch irgendetwas musste gesagt werden.

Schnell murmelte Zechs einen alten Segen, dessen Worte nicht einmal er verstand. Seine Mutter hatte ihn so stets gesegnet, das wusste er noch. Treize erahnte wohl, was hinter der geflüsterten Beschwörung steckte und dankte ihm förmlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was nun alles in der Hauptstadt passieren wird, aber falls mir etwas zustößt..."

Zechs schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er wollte nicht, dass Treize von solch schrecklichen Szenarien sprach.

„... dann geh nach Germanien!"

Er musste zustimmen, Treize würde sich mit nichts Geringerem zufrieden geben. Also nickte er. Doch Zechs schwor sich, er würde seinen Geliebten nicht alleine lassen. Er hatte einmal seine Gefährtin verloren, es würde ihm mit Treize nicht genau so ergehen. Notfalls kämpfte er um Treize und wenn es zum Äußersten kam, dann war er auch bereit mit ihm ins Jenseits und vor die Götter zu treten.

Am Abend hielt es Zechs nicht mehr länger aus. Es war unerträglich ruhig in der Villa. Selbst die Sklaven huschten nur so durch die Gänge und vermieden jedes Wort. Zechs durchschritt nun das Atrium zum wiederholten Male. Warum kam keine Brieftaube aus Rom? Hätte ihn Treize nicht informieren können, dass er gut in Rom angekommen war. Aber auf der anderen Seite, es war nicht gerade vernünftig eine der wertvollen Tauben für solch eine Nachricht zu opfern. Die Tiere waren die einzige schnelle Möglichkeit Neuigkeiten oder Befehle zu verbreiten.

Und selbst wenn Zechs jetzt sofort losreiten würde, es dämmerte bereits und vielleicht hätte er noch eine Stunde Licht. Zechs war sich zwar sicher, dass er den Weg nach Rom finden würde. Zu diesem Zweck gab es ja auch Fackeln, aber ratsam war es auf keinen Fall alleine zu reiten. Niemand hier auf dem Land wusste, wie sich die Lage in der Stadt entwickelt hatte. Womöglich war es bereits zu den gefürchteten Ausschreitungen gekommen?

Zechs widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Drang mit seiner Faust die Wand zu malträtieren. Aber etwas musste er doch tun! Er hätte Treize nicht alleine losziehen lassen sollen.

Auch so ein unlogischer Gedanke. Treize war nicht allein. Quatre und Trowa waren in Rom an seiner Seite. Ebenso Une. Und dann gab es noch Heero. Der ja auch immer noch einer von Treizes Offizieren und ihm treu war, wenn er sich auch in den letzten Wochen kaum bei Treize gezeigt hatte.

Sollte Zechs meditieren? Versuchen sich in Trance zu versetzen und zu sehen, ob Treize in Gefahr schwebte. Aber Zechs wusste auch, dass solch erzwungenen Visionen selten der Wirklichkeit entsprachen. Außerdem war die Zukunft immer in Bewegung und es war sehr schwer zu bestimmen, was in der Tat eintreffen würde und was nur Spinnerei gewesen war.

Hinter seinem Rücken hörte er Sallys Schritte. Die Heilerin trug ihren Korb unter dem Arm, den sie stets mit auf Schlachtfelder zu nehmen pflegte. Außerdem trug sie eine Herrentunica und Stiefel. Ihre Haare hatte sie unter einer Lederkappe verborgen.

„Ich gehe nach Rom", stellte sie mit einer Bestimmtheit in der Stimme fest, dass Zechs reflexartig nickte.

„Ich auch!", meldete sich Duo. Ganz in schwarzes Tuch gekleidet. Die Waffe, die man ihm in Ägypten anvertraut hatte und an eine Sense erinnerte, trug er auf dem Rücken. „Kommst du mit?"

Selten war sich Zechs einer Entscheidung so sicher gewesen. So schnell es ging hatte auch er seine Kleidung gewechselt und sich auf eines der Pferde geschwungen, die man im Hof schon für sie bereit hielt.

Sie erreichten Rom mitten in der Nacht. Keine Räuberbande oder sonstige Zwischenfälle hatten ihren Gewaltritt verlangsamt. Sie hatten Glück, dass Vollmond war und die Straße einigermaßen gut zu erkennen gewesen war.

Natürlich waren die Stadttore bereits verschlossen. Doch Sally und Duo wussten von einer Pforte, die stets von Soldaten besetzt war, die zu Treizes Truppen gehörten. So verschafften sie sich ohne eine größere Summe an Bestechungsgeld auszugeben Zutritt. Auf den Straßen war nicht mehr viel los und doch meinte Zechs zu spüren, dass eine merkwürdige Stimmung vorherrschte. Als ob die Menschen ahnten, dass es bald zu gravierenden Änderungen kommen würde. Doch anscheinend hatte man den Tod des Kaisers noch nicht offiziell verlautbaren lassen.

Aber Treize war wohl auch nicht der einzige Adlige am heutigen Tag gewesen sein, der völlig überstürzt nach Rom zurückgekehrt war. So etwas fiel zwangsläufig auf und mit Sicherheit gab es schon die ersten Gerüchte, warum sich die Adligen hier einfanden.

In den besseren Vierteln, dort wo die besagten Adligen residierten, fiel Zechs auf, dass manche Eingangspforten bereits verrammelt oder zumindest verstärkt worden waren. Also wussten sie schon Bescheid und fürchteten die Randale, die der Tod des Kaisers mit sich führen würde.

Treizes Stadtvilla lag gänzlich im Dunkeln. Die Eingangstür war fest verschlossen, doch ein Sklave öffnete ihnen sofort, nachdem er die Neuankömmlinge einer kritischen Musterung unterzogen hatte. Quatre, Trowa und Une saßen schweigend in einem der Gästezimmer. Auch Wufei war anwesend. Er hatte sich seit drei Tagen in Rom aufgehalten, um seine Landsleute bei ihren Geschäftsverhandlungen zu unterstützen. Was für eine glückliche Fügung, dass er nun hier war.

„Wo ist Treize?", hielt sich Zechs gar nicht erst mit Begrüßungen auf und sein schwungvolles Eintreten schreckte die übrigen regelrecht in die Höhe. Da Heero nicht hier war, hoffte Zechs, dass der Offizier sich bei Treize aufhielt.

„Er ist noch im Palast", Une erhob sich und schloss Sally in ihre Arme. „Wir wissen nicht, was los ist. Es gibt keinerlei Neuigkeiten aus dem Palast."

„Wo ist Heero? Ist er bei Treize?"

„Nein, wir wissen nicht wo sich Heero aufhält. Er ist hier nicht aufgetaucht."

Bei diesen Worte sah Zechs wie Duo die Lippen aufeinanderpresste und die Augen schloss. Interessant! Wusste Duo etwa mehr als Zechs? Aber das war jetzt erst einmal egal.

„Wie lange ist er schon fort?"

„Er ist gleich nach seiner Ankunft in den Palast gegangen; hat sich nicht einmal mehr umgezogen. Das war noch weit vor dem Abendessen."

Zechs schritt schon wieder das Zimmer auf und ab. „Wir müssen in den Palast."

Une lachte nervös auf: „Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir können da nicht einfach so hereinspazieren und Treize suchen."

„Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben. Ein Weg über die Gärten oder..."

„Zechs, das ist nicht irgendein Herrenhaus in der Provinz. Wir reden hier vom Palast des Kaisers! Glaubst du, da kann man irgendwie durch den Garten schleichen und schon steht man im Gemach des mächtigsten Mannes Roms?"

Sally legte ihrer Freundin beschwichtigend eine Hand auf das Knie. „Er macht sich nur Sorgen."

„Das tun wir alle", gab Une zurück. „Aber diese kopflosen Vorschläge nützen uns rein gar nichts."

Bevor Zechs hierauf etwas erwidern konnte, meldete sich jemand gänzlich anderes zu Wort: „Ich kann in den Palast."

Zechs wirbelte herum, aber nein, seine Sinne hatten ihn nicht getäuscht. Dort stand Mariemaia, Treizes illegitime Tochter, leibhaftig unter der Tür. Hatte sie etwa ihr Gespräch belauscht?

Treize hatte ihm noch gerade gestern erzählt, wie stolz er auf seine Tochter war. Sie hatte es schon längst geahnt, dass er ihr leiblicher Vater wäre und sie hatten sich nach Bartons Tod ausgesprochen. Mariemaia lebte zurzeit bei Une. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Une einfach mitgenommen als sie hierher gekommen war. Es war auch unverantwortlich gewesen die Kleine unbeaufsichtigt in Unes Villa zu lassen.

„Mariemaia, du sollst doch nicht lauschen. Das gehört sich nicht."

„Mein Vater würde sagen, dass man solche Regeln der Etikette durchaus brechen muss, wenn es einem höheren Ziele gereicht."

Ihre Intonation, ihre Mimik. Es war als ob Treize diese Worte gesprochen hätte. Dabei imitierte sie ihn sicherlich nicht bewusst. Doch es war so absurd, dass sie alle auflachten und Mariemaia verwirrt stehen blieb. Genau wie Treize runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schräg.

Es war verblüffend. Dabei kannte sie ihren Vater kaum und doch war ihr Gebaren ihm so ähnlich, dass es einem Angst einjagte.

„Wie willst du uns in den Palast bringen?", fragte Quatre als sie sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten. Es war die pure Nervosität und auch ein bisschen Panik, die sie alle so überspannt und reizbar machten.

Mariemaia zog eine Rolle Pergament hervor und las ihnen vor: Es war ein Passierschein der sie in die innersten Gemächer der Kaiserfamilie bringen konnte.

Zechs war verblüfft und da war er sicher nicht der Einzige: „Woher hast du das?"

Sie zog eine Grimasse: „Marcus hat es mir gegeben. Er schätzt meine Gesellschaft."

Bei diesen Worten drehte es Zechs regelrecht den Magen um. Was hatte Marcus mit diesem Mädchen zu schaffen?

Doch das war ihm jetzt in diesem Augenblick alles gleichgültig. Er streckte die Hand aus und ohne zu zögern übergab ihm Mariemaia das Pergament. Es war für keine bestimmte Person ausgestellt, doch das Siegel des Kaisersohns war unübersehbar. Es könnte funktionieren.

„Aber ich gehe auch mit!", verlangte Mariemaia und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein, das ist viel zu gefährlich", wehrte Quatre ab.

„Ohne mich könntet ihr nicht in den Palast, also verlange ich, dass ich mitkomme!"

„Junge Dame, das steht hier nicht zur Debatte", wies sie Zechs scharf zurecht. „Du bleibst hier!"

Da streckte sie ihm doch tatsächlich die Zunge heraus: „Du Germane, wirst mir keine Befehle erteilen!"

Treizes Tochter durch und durch. Wer wollte jetzt noch daran zweifeln?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XVII

Treize gelangte unbehelligt in die inneren Gemächer des kaiserlichen Palastes. An seiner Seite nur einer seiner Botenjungen. Gerne hätte er seinen getreuen Diener Trowa mitgenommen, oder auch Quatre. Doch Treize wollte sie nicht dieser unsicheren Lage aussetzen, denn sollte mit ihm etwas zustoßen, dann musste sich jemand um Mariemaia kümmern. Allein die Götter wussten, was Marcus mit ihr anstellen würde.

Die Wachen zwangen ihn nicht einmal seine Waffen niederzulegen, eine Tatsache, die nicht unbedingt für die Prätorianer oder ihre Offiziere sprach. Wären es Treize eigene Leute, sie hätten etwas mehr Verstand bewiesen. Ebenso fiel ihm auf, dass die Sklaven allesamt versuchten so wenig als möglich Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie huschten durch die Korridore und sahen ihm kaum in die Augen. Schon weit vor dem Gemach des Kaisers roch Treize diesen typischen Odor von Krankheit, Angstschweiß, Verfall und Tod. Er hatte ihn auf den Schlachtfeldern schon zu oft wahrgenommen als dass er es verwechseln würde.

War der Kaiser alleine gewesen als er starb? Niemand sollte diese letzte große Reise ohne Beistand antreten müssen. Selbst seinem größten Feind wünschte Treize nicht diese Erfahrung. Darum hielt er sich auch noch nach den Schlachten in den Zelten der Heiler auf, hielt seinen Männern die Hand und gab ihnen so die einzige Hilfe, die er als Feldherr in solchen Situationen geben konnte.

Der Botenjunge trat nervös einen Schritt vor und wieder zurück. Er wäre jetzt sicher gerne an einem anderen Ort. Und wer wäre das nicht.

„Vor den Toten brauchst du keine Angst zu haben", raunte ihm Treize zu. Unwillkürlich hatte er seine Stimme gedämpft, als ob er die Ruhe des Verstorbenen nicht stören wollte. „Vor den Lebenden müssen wir uns in Acht nehmen."

„Ja, Herr."

„Du weißt noch, was ich dir aufgetragen habe?"

„Die Nachrichten so schnell und unauffällig als möglich zustellen."

„Gut." Treize ließ ihn nochmal die Liste durchgehen: Einige treuen Senatoren, Une, Howard. Treize hatte zwei Nachrichten verfasst und mehrfach abgeschrieben, bevor er in den Palast aufgebrochen war.

Er vermutete schon, dass der Kaiser nicht eines natürlichen Todes gestorben war. Dies war die eine Nachricht. Die andere berichtete von seiner Festnahme von Marcus' Truppen. Natürlich hoffte er nicht, dass es dazu kam, aber er war lieber vorbereitet.

Dann trat Treize ein. Er hatte schon viele Tote gesehen und der Anblick war auch nicht sonderlich erschreckend. Man hatten den Kaiser gewaschen und in seine offiziellen Roben gekleidet. Zwar hatte Treize nun einige Stunden Zeit gehabt über die Situation nachzudenken und das hatte er auch getan. Und doch realisierte er erst jetzt, was es alles für ihn und das gesamte Reich bedeutete, dass der Kaiser nun bei den Göttern war.

Neben ihm räusperte sich ein Diener und wollte ihn davon abhalten näher an das Bett heranzutreten. Der Sklave musste wohl in den Schatten der Vorhänge gewartet haben, die die die Kühle der Nacht aussperrten sollten. Jedoch genügte auch schon ein scharfer Blick von Treize und der Sklave trat wieder zurück. Aber wo waren die Priester? Die anderen Senatoren? Und die Vertrauten und Freunde des alten Mannes?

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, das fühlte er. Treize trat neben den Leichnam, küsste den Siegelring und hielt inne. Es mochte wie eine einfache Geste der Ehrerbietung aussehen, in Wirklichkeit sog er den Geruch des Toten tief ein. Aber er nahm keinerlei Spur eines Giftes oder sonst etwas Verdächtiges wahr. Und er würde es bemerken, er hatte von Sally in dieser Hinsicht viel gelernt.

Jedoch bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus etwas anderes. Am Hals des Kaisers gab es dunkelblaue, violette Male. Fast als ob er erwürgt worden wäre – und man hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht es zu verdecken oder sonst wie zu kaschieren. Für Treize war es klar, der Kaiser war ermordet worden.

„Wo ist der Leibarzt?", verlangte Treize von dem letzten anwesenden Sklaven zu wissen. „Wer hat den Tod des Kaisers festgestellt?"

„Ein junger Arzt. Der Leibarzt von Marcus."

Treize lachte beinahe los bei diesen Worten. Wie dumm von Marcus, wie durchschaubar. Allein das war schon Beweis genug, dass Marcus wohl ganz offensichtlich die Hand im Spiel hatte.

„Julius, der Arzt, er befindet sich nicht hier."

„Das sehe ich. Dann hol ihn her!"

Treize folgte dem Sklaven, der davoneilte und hielt an der Tür Wache. Er wollte gewarnt sein, denn ganz sicher würde nicht nur der Arzt, sondern auch Marcus auftauchen.

„Hinter diesem Schrank befindet sich ein Geheimgang. Er führt direkt in die Gärten. Wende dich nach rechts und folge dem Pfad. Dann wirst du bereits meine Villa sehen", wies er seinen Boten an, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Schrank musterte. Als ob er es nicht glauben konnte, dass es so etwas gab.

Treize ließ ihn den Schrank zur Seite rücken.

„Sobald ich es dir sage, gehst du los. Sieh zu, dass dich niemand sieht, auch in den Gärten nicht."

„Welche Botschaften soll ich nun liefern?"

Wie aufs Stichwort vernahm Treize Schritte, zahlreiche Schritte auf dem Flur. Es war nicht nur Marcus, der hierher kam, sondern auch Soldaten.

Marcus würde ihn tatsächlich verhaften lassen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er musste seine gesamte Beherrschung aufbieten jetzt nicht in Panik zu geraten. Vielleicht sollte er selbst den Geheimgang bemühen? Treize schämt sich zuzugeben, dass er für einen winzigen Augenblick genau diesen Gedanken gehegt hatte.

„Beide Botschaften. Geh, schnell!"

Es waren in der Tat zehn Prätorianer, Marcus, sein Onkel Dermail und noch ein verschüchterter junger Mann. Das war dann wohl der Leibarzt. Marcus trug die durch und durch purpur gefärbte und mit Gold bestickte Toga. Die Kleidung eines Kaisers.

Treize tat so als ob er die anderen Männer gar nicht gesehen hätte, vor allem nicht Marcus, sondern richtete gleich das Wort an den Arzt: „Wie ist der Kaiser gestorben?"

Julius sah sich nervös um, als ob zuerst von Marcus die Erlaubnis zum Sprechen einholen müssten. „Er starb im Schlaf, seine Atmung hat ihm in den letzten Tagen ohnehin große Probleme gemacht."

„Ist das so?"

„Konsul, ich..."

Doch dann hatte Marcus genug und schnitt dem Arzt das Wort ab. „Konsul, warum seid ihr hier?"

„Ich erweise dem Kaiser die letzte Ehre." Treize hielt inne und entschuldigte sich in Gedanken bei dem Geist des Verstorbenen. Die folgenden Worte sollte man nicht vor einem Toten aussprechen. „Sagt mir, Arzt, seit wann äußern sich Atemprobleme mit Würgemalen am Hals?" Sagte es und behielt dabei Marcus unablässig im Blick.

Marcus erbleichte sichtlich und seine Augen zuckten vom Hals des Toten zu Treize und wieder zurück.

„Ich dachte es mir bereits."

„Was, was dachtet Ihr euch? Überlegt gut, was Ihr sagt, wenn ihr Eurem neuen Kaiser treu dienen wollt."

Wenn er es jetzt laut aussprach und sollte Marcus der nächste Kaiser werden, sprach er damit sein eigenes Todesurteil aus.

Treize beließ es bei einem wissenden Lächeln und drehte sich dem Toten zu.

‚Ob er jetzt wohl mit meinem Vater im Elysium um die Wette reitet, ob sie zusammen jagen gehen?'

„Die einflussreichsten Senatoren warten bereits auf mich. Wirst du meinen Anspruch auf den Thron unterstützen, oder dich mir entgegenstellen?" Marcus stand nun neben ihm und sie starrten auf den Leichnam des Mannes, der für sie beide so etwas wie ein Vater gewesen war.

Hat er es selbst getan?

„Es wundert mich, dass du den Mut dazu aufgebracht hast", raunte Treize. Niemand außer Marcus selbst hörte ihn.

„Du wirst dich noch über vieles wundern", gab Marcus ebenso leise zurück.

„Welche Senatoren? Etwa jene Männer, die von die bestochen und deren Loyalität erkauft wurde?", fragte Treize, die Stimme nun wieder erhoben. Er durfte sich jetzt keine Schwäche leisten. Sie nicht dem schockierten Gefühl in seinem Innersten hingeben. Marcus hatte seinen eigenen Vater erwürgt. Wie abscheulich.

Marcus lachte höhnisch: „Als ob du nicht deine Getreuen mit Aufmerksamkeiten gefügig gemacht hättest. Du hast so gar deine Weinberge vermacht, wie ich gehört habe."

Treize hoffte jedoch, dass er etwas subtiler vorgegangen war. „Gehen wir", knurrte er und ging brüsk an Marcus und Dermail vorbei in Richtung des Thronsaals.

Bereits jetzt wusste er, dass er auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte. Marcus war ihm hier eindeutig überlegen, das musste ihm Treize lassen. Sein Onkel und Marcus hatten ihre Spielfiguren gut in Stellung gebracht. Sie hatten schneller und aggressiver agiert als Treize und dies würde er jetzt bezahlen. Vielleicht sogar mit seinem Leben. Aber lieber starb er hier im Palast unter den Augen von Zeugen als in der täglichen Angst zu leben, dass Marcus ihm irgendwann einen Meuchelmörder auf den Hals hetzen würde. Er trug zwar sein Schwert, aber gegen zehn Prätorianer war selbst er machtlos.

Der Thronsaal war bereits von Prätorianern umstellt und an deren Spitze sah er niemand anderen als Heero Yuy stehen. Yuy, sein Tribun, in der Rüstung der kaiserlichen Garde.

‚Also bist du doch deinen Weg gegangen', dachte Treize bei sich und ging erhobenen Kopfes an dem Offizier vorbei.

Yuy blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, aber seine Mine verzog sich nicht einmal ein kleines Bisschen. Marcus lachte als er diesen Austausch beobachtete.

„Ja, Heero ist klug, er weiß auf welche Seite er sich stellen muss."

Treize warf Marcus nur einen kalten Blick zu und stieß die Tür zum Saal auf. Es mochten vielleicht nur zwanzig Senatoren sein, die dort warteten. Sie verstummten kurz als Treize und Marcus den Raum betraten, aber dann wurde ihr Gerede nur umso lauter. Anscheinend wussten sie nicht, welchen der Männer sie nun huldigen sollten. Demjenigen mit den offensichtlichen Insignien des Amtes, oder Treize, der selbst in einer einfachen Lederrüstung die Autorität eines Herrschers zeigte.

Jeder wusste, dass der Kaiser Treize von Vorzug gegeben hatte, wenn auch Treize die Adoption abgelehnt hatte. Marcus war hingegen der leibliche Sohn des Kaisers und würde die Dynastie in direkter Linie fortsetzen können. Für die Traditionalisten unter den Senatoren war er der Nachfolger.

Marcus setzte zu einer zuvor einstudierten Rede an, die ganz eindeutig die Handschrift von Dermail trug. Treize konnte nicht umhin seinen Onkel zu bewundern. Dieser verschlagene Hund hatte also letzten Endes doch sein Ziel erreicht.

Die Türen am anderen Ende des Thronsaals wurden mit einem lauten Knall aufgeworfen, selbst die Prätorianer wichen erschrocken zurück und Marcus verstummte mit einem wenig mannhaften Quieken. Treizes Herz setzte einen Schlag aus als er dort Zechs stehen sah. Zechs zusammen mit Duo, Trowa, Quatre und Wufei.

‚Meine stolzen Krieger.'

Jeder angetan mit seiner prächtigsten Rüstung und ihren Waffen. Es war zweifelsohne ein beeindruckender Anblick und Zechs passte Treizes Panzer ausnehmend gut.

Doch es war nicht der Panzer mit den Löwenköpfen wie Treize feststelle, als ob dieses Details jetzt noch eine Rolle spielte. Er war gerührt über ihre Loyalität, er war nicht alleine. Auch wenn er hier sein eigenes Todesurteil sprach, er war nicht alleine. Das gab ihm Trost.

Zechs sah ihn über den Kopf der Senatoren hinweg an und in diesem Blick lag so vieles. Man mochte ihn für verrückt erklären, für übertrieben sentimental oder hoffnungslos verliebt, aber dieser Blick gab Treize Kraft.

Die Kraft, die er benötigte offen zu widersprechen als Marcus sich vor den Senatoren als nächsten Ceasar bezeichnete.

„Ich bin der legitime und gewünschte Nachfolger des Kaisers. Und vor den Augen dieser versammelten Zeugen klage ich dich", Treize deutete auf Marcus, „als Mörder an deinem eigenen Vater an!" Treizes Stimme war geschult in großen Räumen zu sprechen und er wusste wie er sie für einen besonders dramatischen Effekt einzusetzen hatte. Sie verfehlte auch jetzt nicht ihre Wirkung.

Doch Marcus beachtete seinen Widerspruch nicht einmal: „Ich gestehe sogar, dass du es bist. Ja, ihr Senatoren es stimmt. Treize Khushrenada ist der legitime Nachfolger."

An dieser Stelle zuckte Dermail nervös zusammen, anscheinend war dies so nicht geplant gewesen.

„Jedoch", sprach Marcus weiter und winkte einen der Prätorianer zu sich, „wirst du von diesem Anspruch zurücktreten."

„Warum sollte ich...?" Doch jedes weitere Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken als Heero aus den Schatten hervortrat und eine sich heftig wehrende Mariemaia hinter sich herzerrte.

„Marie!", entfuhr es Treize leise.

„Heero!", brüllte es durch den Saal. Es war Duo, der nahe daran war die Senatoren vor ihm um- und die Stufen emporzurennen, an deren Ende nun Heero und das Mädchen standen.

Quatre und Trowa hielten ihn zurück und selbst Treize konnte die Tränen auf dem Gesicht seines Leibsklaven erkennen.

Zechs' Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von unbändiger Wut und einem nach innen gerichteten Zorn. Er verfluchte sich wohl, dass er nicht an das Mädchen gedacht hatte. Doch was hätte Zechs tun sollen, wenn die Prätorianer direkt in Treizes Stadtvilla marschiert waren und sie dort gefangengenommen hatten. Wie gerne hätte er Zechs dies gesagt.

‚Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld.'

Marcus grinste: „Wie rührend" Er zog ein Pergament aus seiner Toga. „Dies hier ist das eigenhändig verfasste und von einem Magistraten bezeugte Zeugnis von Leia Barton, die Tochter des kürzlich verstorbenen großen Senators Barton. Mariemaia ist die leibliche Tochter von Konsul Treize Khushrenada." Ein Raunen ging durch die Senatoren und Mariemaia warf Marcus einen zornigen Blick zu. Sie weinte nicht, sie wurde nicht hysterisch. Nein, stattdessen spuckte sie dem zukünftigen Kaiser direkt vor die Füße. „Schämt euch!", zischte sie. „Ihr seid nicht einmal halb der Mann, der mein Vater ist!"

Marcus fiel es sichtlich schwer diese Worte zu überhören und nicht darauf zu reagieren. Er wandte sich an Treize: „Also, Konsul? Wie wichtig ist euch das Wohlergehen eurer Tochter?"

„Nein!", das war Zechs' Stimme und man hörte die Angst, die darin mitschwang. Es war Balsam für Marcus' Seele. Man sah es regelrecht, wie er diese Minuten genoss.

„Vater!", schrie Mariemaia. Heero hatte wahrhaftig alle Hände voll zu tun sich gegen die zappelnde und um sich tretende Mariemaia zu wehren. Quatre war ihr ein guter Lehrmeister gewesen.

Treize schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich verzichte."

„Führt ihn ab."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XVIII

Wie hatten sie dies zulassen können? Wie hatten die Götter solch eine Ungerechtigkeit überhaupt zulassen können? Zechs wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Die Tränen drohten ihm die Sicht zu nehmen. Duo, der neben ihm durch den kaiserlichen Park sprintete, schien es ähnlich zu ergehen.

Mariemaia war von Heero in die Gemächer der Frauen gebracht worden und die Prätorianer hatten sie gehen lassen nachdem man Treize abgeführt hatte.

Natürlich hatte sich Treize fügen müssen. Er hätte nie das Leben seiner Tochter aufs Spiel gesetzt und das hatte auch Marcus gewusst. Treize hatte es immer schon geahnt, Mariemaia war seine Schwachstelle. Deshalb hatte er die Vaterschaft auch immer noch geheim gehalten. Es hatte nichts genutzt, Marcus hatte schon längst davon gewusst.

Verdammter Bastard!

Er musste es wohl laut gesagt haben, denn Duo murmelte seine Zustimmung. Sie kamen an die Mauer, die die Gärten von den übrigen Villen abgrenzte. Zechs hielt Duo seine zusammengefalteten Hände hin und stemmte ihn auf die Mauer. Danach sprang er selbst nach oben und ließ sich von Duo helfen die Steinmauer zu überwinden.

Wufei und die anderen hatten sich von ihnen getrennt. Es war ihnen sicherer erschienen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit unliebsame Verfolger abzuschütteln war größer. Zu Treizes Villa in der Stadt konnten sie nicht mehr zurückkehren. Dort würden sie wohl der nächsten Abordnung von Prätorianern in die Hände laufen. Stattdessen hatten sie sich darauf verständigt sich in der Werkstatt von Howard zu sammeln. Quatre, taktisches Genie, das er nun einmal war, hatte so etwas bereits vorhergesehen und diesen Plan vorgeschlagen. Sally würde dort bereits auf sie warten.

Es war nun mitten in der Nacht und wie die Schatten huschten sie durch die Gassen und Straßen Roms. Es waren nur wenige Leute unterwegs.

Zechs hoffte, dass bald der Tod des Kaisers bekanntgegeben wurde. Dies würde für Unruhe sorgen, vielleicht würde es sogar zu Aufständen führen. In ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage hoffte Zechs, dass es genau so kommen würde. Es würde die Sache für sie vereinfachen, denn nun stand es außer Frage, sie alle mussten Rom verlassen.

Zechs stand dabei mit Sicherheit ziemlich weit oben auf Marcus' Liste von unerwünschten Personen. Immerhin war er Treizes Liebhaber gewesen. Quatres Loyalität war auch allgemein bekannt. Trowa und Duo waren treu ergebene Sklaven, sie töten zu lassen war für Marcus ein Kinderspiel. Niemand der Adligen würde sich um den Tod von Sklaven kümmern.

Sie mussten fliehen, wenn auch Zechs noch nicht wusste wohin. Aber einer Sache war er sich gewiss, er würde Rom nicht den Rücken kehren, wenn Treize nicht bei ihm war. Er musste Treize ausfindig machen und befreien.

Leider hatte er keinerlei Ahnung, wie er es anstellen sollte.

Gerade als er um die nächste Ecke biegen wollte, kam er doch ins Straucheln und musste sich zusammenkrümmen. Eine unsäglich Welle des Schmerzes kam über ihn und er wusste sofort, was die Ursache dieses Schmerzes war.

„Treize", flüsterte er. Irgendetwas war mit Treize geschehen. Sie würden ihn doch nicht foltern, oder? Immerhin war er der Konsul. Allerdings befand sich Treize nun in der Hand der Prätorianer und die waren nur einem ergeben: Dem Kaiser. Wenn sie doch wenigstens einen Teil von Treizes Legion hier in Rom hätten! Womöglich konnten sie dann etwas ausrichten. Aber so...

„Zechs?" Duo, der zunächst ein paar Schritte weiter geeilt war, kam zurück und stützte ihn. „Wir haben es gleich geschafft. Halte durch."

Auf das vereinbarte Klopfzeichen an Howards Tür öffnete sofort Sally. Zum Glück bedrängte sie die beiden nicht gleich mit Fragen, sondern warf einen Blick auf die Straße und verrammelte dann mit einem Sklaven die Tür.

„Wufei?", keuchte Zechs. Er war außer Atem.

„Er ist noch nicht da."

„Quatre und Trowa?"

„Auch nicht."

Duo und er fluchten und Sally konnte sich wohl schon denken, dass irgendetwas gründlich schiefgegangen sein musste.

Zechs überließ es Duo die Heilerin und Howard über die Geschehnisse zu unterrichten, währenddessen versuchte er – mit mäßigem Erfolg – nicht daran zu denken, was Marcus nun in diesen Stunden mit Treize anstellen würde. Wenn jemand wusste, zu was Marcus fähig war, dann Zechs. Immerhin hatte ihn dieser Bastard mit vollster Absicht und schwärzesten Hintergedanken an ein Bordell verkauft.

Treize hatte Angst. Es war beschämend und er würde es nie zugeben, doch Treize hatte Angst seit dem Moment in dem Marcus durch die Tür seiner Zelle gekommen war. Bis jetzt waren immer noch irgendwelche Prätorianer bei ihm gewesen und vor den Augen von Zeugen konnte sich Marcus es nicht erlauben gegen Treize Hand anzulegen. Doch jetzt war er alleine gekommen und Treize sah in den Augen des anderen Mannes, dass dieser zu allem würde fähig sein. Oh, er würde Treize nicht etwa töten. Das nicht, aber er würde ihm die nächsten Stunden zur Qual werden lassen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Treize drückte den Rücken durch und richtete sich auf. Er saß auf seiner primitiven Pritsche, er würde Marcus keinesfalls dieses Zeichen von Respekt zollen und aufstehen.

„Treize", Marcus lachte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Erst jetzt sah Treize, was der Adlige bis jetzt hinter seinem Rücken verborgen hatte: Einen Korb, in dem sich eine Handvoll Nägel und ein Hammer befanden. „Man sagt, du wärst immer so vernünftig und klug..."

„Ach, sagt man das?" Treize musterte die Nägel mit einer gewissen Beunruhigung. Genau solche Nägel benutzt man um Schwerverbrecher zu kreuzigen.

„Ja und du würdest nichts tun, um deine kleine Tochter in Gefahr zu bringen, oder?"

Damit hatte Marcus ihn doch schon erpresst! Treize blickte ihn an und er hoffte, dass sein Blick nichts von dem plötzlichen Zorn und der Wut zeigte, die in ihm bei diesen Worten aufgelodert war.

„Du wirst ihr nichts antun", stellte er mit ruhiger Stimme fest. Jetzt stand er doch auf, Treize ertrug es nicht länger zu Marcus emporzusehen. Er war etwas größer als der andere Römer und genoss es diesen Vorteil auszuspielen.

„Warum denn nicht, sie ist in meiner Hand, genau wie du. Niemand wird ihr helfen, auch nicht deine kleine Bande von Getreuen. Sobald du beseitigt bist, wird sich niemand mehr um Mariemaia kümmern."

Dann wollte ihn Marcus in der Tat zu den Göttern schicken. Merkwürdig, dass es Treize nicht mehr schockierte oder überraschte. Seine Sorge um Mariemaia übertünchte die Ängste um seine eigene Person: „Du wirst ihr nichts tun, weil sie deinen Machtanspruch legitimiert. Du willst sie doch heiraten, so bald es an der Zeit ist."

„Mhm..." Marcus nickte und stellte den Korb auf der Pritsche ab. „Das stimmt wohl." Dann nahm er den Hammer heraus und schlug mit dem Stiel Treize eins über. Es war als ob Treizes Kopf bersten würde, natürlich konnte er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und stürzte zu Boden.

Mit Schrecken wurde ihm bewusst wie leicht dieser Schlag hätte tödlich enden können, nur wenige Zentimeter weiter unten und Marcus hätte seinen Schädel an der Schläfe schlichtweg zertrümmert. Das machte Marcus so gefährlich, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, er war unerfahren in diesen Dingen, wusste nicht wie man einen Mann foltern konnte und diesen möglichst lange am Leben erhielt. Wobei Treize auch nicht sagen konnte, ob dies wirklich so von Vorteil für ihn war.

Bevor er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, spürte er Marcus' Fuß in seinem Nacken, der ihn unerbittlich gen Boden drückte.

„Das wollte ich schon lange einmal tun."

„Mich wie einen Hund behandeln?", zischte Treize, wobei er es hätte besser wissen müssen. Man gab keine spöttischen Kommentare von sich, wenn man sich dermaßen im Nachteil befand.

Marcus trat ihm in die Seite und Treize krümmte sich vor Schmerz, dann drehte ihn Marcus so, dass er auf dem Rücken lag und hilflos zu dem anderen Mann hinaufsehen musste.

Treize hörte das metallene Klirren der Nägel als sich Marcus an dem Korb bediente. Dann setzte er sich direkt auf Treizes Brust und kratzte mit dem Nagel an der Haut unter Treizes Auge.

„Du hast immer auf mich herabgesehen, oder? Die ganze Zeit. Du warst immer der Liebling meines Vaters. Ich musste immer zu dir aufsehen, immer musste ich deinem Beispiel nachfolgen. Aber es war egal, ich war immer nur der Zweiter hinter drin. Bei Jupiter! Mein eigener Vater hat dich mir vorgezogen!" Marcus beugte sich so nahe über ihn, dass Treize riechen konnte, dass er wohl Zwiebeln zum Abendessen gehabt hatte. „Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt bin ich der nächste Kaiser. Und was dieses Biest von Mariemaia angeht. Ich kann deine hübsche Tochter nicht töten. Diese ganzen alten Senatoren würden es mir übel nehmen, aber ich werde sie einmal zur Frau nehmen und dann wird sie unter mir stöhnen und kreischen."

„Sofern du einen hochkriegst!", höhnte Treize. Es war ihm egal, ob dies wiederum vernünftig war oder nicht. Was hatte er denn sonst noch für eine Wahl?

Marcus spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und Treize grinste nur wieder, schwieg jedoch dieses Mal.

„In Dalmatia habt ihr mich alle für einen verweichlichten Burschen gehalten, weil ich diesen Verräter nicht richtig töten konnte. Alle habt ihr hinter meinem Rücken über mich gelacht."

Treize konnte sich noch gut an dieses Begebenheit erinnern.

„Jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, dass ich sehr wohl weiß, wie man mit einem Schwerverbrecher umzugehen hat." Er den Nagel und setzte ihn auf Treizes Handfläche an. Der Boden unter ihnen war aus Holzbalken gefertigt, wie Treize nun nicht umhin konnte zu bemerkten. Marcus würde ihn direkt an den Boden nageln. Bevor sich sein Hirn überhaupt mit dieser Erkenntnis auseinandersetzen konnte und er vor Angst und Furcht zurückzucken konnte, hatte Marcus den Nagel bereits durch seine Hand getrieben.

Natürlich schrie er, jeder würde bei so etwas schreien und Marcus genoss es sichtlich. Er wartete ab bis Treizes wieder einigermaßen bei sich war und den ersten Schmerz erarbeitet hatte.

Treize wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand waren wie versteift und zusammengekrümmt. Mitten aus der Handfläche ragte der Nagel.

„Du hast rein gar nichts gelernt", meinte Treize. Die Stimme brüchig, er musste sich konzentrieren sich nicht zu übergeben und er schluckte mehrmals. Sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Aber sich jetzt zu erbrechen, auf dem Rücken liegend, das könnte leicht sein Tod sein. Er wäre nicht der erste Gefangene, der an seinem eigenen Erbrochenem erstickt wäre.

„Man schlägt den Nagel am Handrücken ein."

Marcus blickte etwas irritiert auf sein Werk. Wie ein Schuljunge, der von seinem Lehrer gerügt wurde, weil er einen Rechenfehler begannen hatte.

„Weißt du warum?" Treize richtete sich auf, so gut es ging. Dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und zog seinen rechten Arm nach oben. Er spürte es wie der Nagel durch sein Fleisch glitt. „Man kann sich zu leicht davon befreien."

Nun sah Marcus als ob er sich gleich erleichtern musste. Ein weiterer kräftiger Ruck und mit einem weiteren Schmerzensschrei war Treizes Hand wieder frei.

Doch was hatte er dabei gewonnen?

Marcus schlug ihm wieder ins Gesicht, dieses Mal traf er Treizes Nase und drückte ihn zu Boden. Treizes schluckte und schmeckte das Blut, das ihm nun den Rachen hinablief. Er musste den Mund öffnen um zu atmen. Seine Nase schwoll bereits zu und er hatte Mühe sich nicht an seinem eigenen Blut zu verschlucken.

Dieser Bastard hatte ihm auch die Nase gebrochen. Auch wenn es vermessen klang, aber dies nagte an Treizes Eitelkeit. Als ob er in diesem Augenblick nicht wichtigere Sorgen als die Symmetrie seiner Gesichtszüge hatte.

„Dann wollen wir es dieses Mal richtig machen." Marcus zog ihn zum Bett, hob seinen Arm und drückte ihn an den Holzbalken, der den Bettrahmen bildete.

Es war wieder die rechte Hand. Treize spürte noch die Spitze des Nagels an seinem Handrücken. Dann nur noch Schmerz und Schwärze.

Zechs musste sich an Howards Werkbank abstützten und ohne sein Zutun ballte sich seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust. „Ich muss Treize da rausholen!", stieß er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Sie durften nicht länger abwarten, jede verstrichene Stunde konnte Treizes Tod bedeuten. Da war sich Zechs sicher.

„Das willst nicht nur du", bekräftigte Quatre. Inzwischen waren sie alle bei Howard versammelte und hielten Kriegsrat. „Aber wir wissen weder, wo er gefangengehalten wird noch sind wir genügend Leute, um gegen die Prätorianer zu bestehen."

Zechs wollte diese Argumente gar nicht wahrhaben. Die anderen wussten nicht, wie schlecht es um Treize stand.

„Und Heero? War ist mit ihm?" Selbstverständlich kam diese Frage von niemand anderem als Duo. Für den Leibsklaven war es der größte Schock gewesen den Offizier an der Spitze der kaiserlichen Wachen, Marcus' Wachen, zu sehen. Auch wenn Heeros Verhalten seit dem Feldzug in Dalamatia fast schon so etwas angedeutet hatte.

„Was stellst du dir vor? Willst du ihn etwa entführen?"

„Wenn es sein muss!", gab sich Duo so trotzig wie sich auch Zechs in Anbetracht der Situation fühlte. Aber Duo musste einsehen, dass Heero seinen Weg, zwar den falschen Weg, gewählt hatte. Momentan vermochten sie an dieser Front nichts auszurichten.

Jemand klopfte an der Werkstatttür und nicht nur Zechs zuckte zusammen und griff nach seinen Waffen. Waren es etwa die Prätorianer? Waren sie ihnen doch gefolgt? Schnell nahmen sie Aufstellung, so dass sie einander die beste Deckung boten. Sally wich in die hinteren Bereiche der Werkstatt zurück. An Zechs' Seite stand Wufei, sein Katana hoch über den Kopf erhoben, bereit es auf die Feinde niedersausen zu lassen. Doch alle Aufregung war glücklicherweise umsonst, denn es war niemand anderes als Une, die jetzt von Howard herein begleitet wurde.

„Une! Bei der süßen Isis! Es ist viel zu gefährlich, dass du dich noch auf den Straßen herumtreibst!" Nichtsdestotrotz schloss Sally die Geliebte fest in die Arme.

„Es ist wichtig und jede Gefahr wert. Außerdem habe ich meine Pferdeknechte mitgenommen." Kurz küsste sie Sally. Zechs hatte den Eindruck, dass es sich um einen Abschiedskuss handelte.

„Hört mir jetzt gut zu. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", begann Une und ihr kommandierender Tonfall hätte Treize zur Ehre gereicht. „Die meisten der Legionen stehen noch immer hinter Treize, nicht nur die einfachen Soldaten, auch die Offiziere. Ich habe Boten ausgesandt, die von den Geschehnissen des heutigen Abends und dem Tod des Kaisers berichten. Zu diesem Augenblick wird der Tod in den Tavernen bekanntgemacht. Bald bricht in der Stadt das Chaos aus und diesen Tumult müssen wir nutzen. Aber die Offiziere und die Adligen, die hinter Treize stehen, werden jetzt keinen offenen Widerstand gegen Marcus leisten."

„Was? Aber..."

„Hör zu, Zechs", unterbrach ihn Une. „Wir würden auf verlorenem Posten kämpfen, es gebe zu viele unschuldige Opfer, wenn es hier in Rom zum offenen Kampf, zu einem Bürgerkrieg käme. Und so etwas wäre das Letzte, das Treize wünschen würde. Aber wir wissen, so sie Treize hingebracht haben und wir haben zumindest ausreichend viele Männer, die mit euch gehen und ihn dort rausholen. Danach müsst ihr alle fliehen. Ich weiß nicht wohin und besser ihr sagt es mir erst gar nicht. Wenn ich nichts weiß, kann ich nichts gestehen. Marcus wird wissen, dass ich Treize immer treu ergeben sein werde. Ich habe bereits ein paar Leute zur Villa in den Albaner Bergen geschickt. Ihr braucht gute Pferde. Sie werden euch morgen bei Sonnenaufgang bei dem alten Amphitheater erwarten. Quatre weiß, wo das ist. Sie werden ebenso Proviant und etwas Geld, Edelsteine und gefälschte Papiere dabei haben. Alles, was euch irgendwie nützlich sein könnte. Und nun verschwindet. Beeilt euch."

Später wandte sich Une noch einmal an Zechs, ohne dass es die anderen hörten. „Sag ihm, dass er in Rom immer Freunde hat. Er soll zurückkehren und den Thron ergreifen, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Und er soll sich keine Sorgen um Marie machen. Ich kümmere mich um sie, ich werde nicht vor Marcus fliehen."

Zechs nickte stumm. Er ahnte in Ansätzen, dass es für Une eine schwere Zeit werden würde. Eine Flucht wäre für die Adlige der weitaus einfachere Weg.

Er würde Treize jedes Wort ausrichten.

„Pass auf ihn auf." Dann umarmte sie ihn.

Zechs war überrascht. Es war das erste Mal, dass Une ihm gegenüber so freundschaftlich reagierte.

Howard stattete sie indes noch mit ein paar Wurfmessern und Schwertern aus, man konnte nie genügend davon haben. Auch er versprach Augen und Ohren offenzuhalten und mit Une in Kontakt zu bleiben. Gleichgültig wohin es Treize und seine Getreuen auch verschlagen mochte, über kurz oder lang würden sie Nachrichten über Spione und Boten austauschen können. Ein junger Offizier, der kurz nach Une eingetroffen war, führte sie dann zu einem unscheinbaren Palast am Rande der nobleren Stadtviertel. Zechs wusste nicht, wem dieses Gebäude gehörte und selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, dann hätte ihm der Name wohl wenig gesagt.

Dort im Atrium hatten sich wohl an die fünfzig Soldaten versammelt. Alle ohne Insignien und Rangabzeichen, sondern in den einfachsten Lederrüstungen. Manche hatten sogar Stofffetzen vor den Mund gebunden, falls sie von Marcus' Prätorianern gesehen wurden, sollten diese sie nicht erkennen. Zechs vermutete, dass sich einige hochrangige Offiziere darunter befanden und diese dann um ihr Leben fürchten mussten.

Was würde eigentlich mit Treizes eigener Legion geschehen?, fragte sich Zechs bei diesem Anblick. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde die Legion aufgelöst werden.

„Für die einfachen Soldaten wird es zu verschmerzen sein", meinte Quatre als ihn Zechs danach fragte. „Treizes Legionäre gehören zu den besten und sind gut ausgebildet. Jede anderen Legion wird sie gerne aufnehmen. Aber die Offiziere werden wohl ins Exil gehen müssen oder Marcus macht ihnen das Leben hier in Rom zur Hölle."

„Wird Une etwas passieren?"

„Une hat einen großen Namen, sie hat Macht und sie hat Geld. Marcus wird sich hüten sie anzutasten."

„Ich hoffe es zumindest", fügte Quatre nach kurzer Stille hinzu. Dann musste sie ihre Gespräch auch wieder einstellen. Sie folgten einem Legionär, der sie über ein Gewirr von Hinterhöfen und ausgetretenen Pfaden immer näher an den Palast führte.

Treize wurde wohl im Kellergewölbe unter dem Palast gefangengehalten. Ein Glück für sie, denn solch eine Ansammlung von Gängen, Türen, Vorratsräumen und Sklavenquartieren ließ sich nur schwerlich komplett überwachen. Mit Fortunas Hilfe würden sie einfach an den Wachen vorbeischlüpfen können, wenn Marcus überhaupt daran gedacht hatte welche aufzustellen. Da jetzt Heero das Kommando über die Prätorianer innehielt, sollten sie sich besser keine Hoffnung machen, dass es leicht für sie werden würde. Die anderen drei Gruppen würde die Ausgänge sichern und nach der erfolgreichen Flucht für Ablenkung und Verwirrung sorgen.

Zechs und die anderen, auch Sally war bei ihnen, würden in den Keller eindringen, Treize suchen und so schnell als möglich verschwinden. Zechs hoffte, dass er, sobald sie sich erst einmal im Inneren befanden, spüren würde, welcher Weg der richtige war. Damals in Ägypten hatte es immerhin auch schon einmal funktioniert. Keinen Moment zu spät waren sie zu Treizes Rettung im Tal der Könige aufgetaucht.

Doch eines bereitete Zechs große Sorgen. Wie ein Widerhall in einer großen Höhle hatte er in seinem Innersten die Schmerzen gespürt, die Treize quälten. Mit einem Mal waren sie jedoch verstummt. Was mochte das bedeuten? Es konnte sein, dass Treize einfach ohnmächtig geworden war, aber vielleicht war er auch gestorben. Auch wenn sich Zechs einredete, dass er dieses schreckliche Ereignisse sicherlich gespürt hätte.

Nein, diese Gedanken musste er sofort unterbinden. Die gesamte Befreiungsaktion, der irrwitzige Plan, den sie ausgesponnen hatten, fußte auf der Tatsache, dass Zechs Treize in diesem Gewölbe würde ausfindig machen können. Er durfte nicht an sich zweifeln und er musste alle Gefühle beiseite lassen. Er schuldete es den treuen Legionären, die hier ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzten. Und nicht zuletzt schuldete er es auch Mariemaia.

Die Götter waren ihnen gewogen und sie mussten lediglich die Wache niederschlagen, die direkt vor Treizes Zelle gestanden hatte. Wufei hatte sich an den Prätorianer herangeschlichen und ihn mit einem Schlag in den Nacken außer Gefecht gesetzt. Zechs kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob der Mann noch lebte oder nicht. Mit zitternden Händen suchte er den Mann nach dem Schlüssel zu der Zelle ab. Hinter der anderen Seite der Tür herrschte Stille und diese Tatsache ließ Zechs regelrecht das Blut gefrieren. Treize musste doch hören, dass etwas vor seiner Tür geschah, warum gab er kein Zeichen?

Quatre kniete neben ihm und drängte ihn zur Seite. Er traute wohl Zechs' Händen nicht, doch auch Quatre fand keinen Schlüssel.

„Was jetzt?", flüsterte Sally und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie zog die selben Schlüsse wie Zechs und fürchtete ihre Kräfte als Heilerin würden dringendst benötigt werden.

Duo schob sich zwischen sie und kniete vor dem Türschloss nieder. Er zog einen dünnen Metallstift aus seinem Stiefel hervor und machte sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen. Bevor Zechs auch nur ein kurzes Gebet zu den Göttern senden konnte, hatte Duo das Schloss geknackt und stieß die Tür auf.

Zechs sprang fast über den noch knienden Sklaven hinüber und stürzte in die Zelle. „Treize?", raunte er und musste sich in den Halbdunkel erst einmal orientieren. Schließlich brachte irgendjemand eine Fackel in den Raum.

„Oh nein." Zechs wusste nicht, wer es gesagt hatte. Vielleicht sogar er selbst. Da lag Treize, zusammengekauert wie ein verletztes Tier, auf der Seite. Er hatte den Rücken zu der Tür gewandt und regte sich nicht. Unter seinem Körper hatte sich eine Blutlache ausgebreitet, die seine Tunica am Rücken rot gefärbt hatte. Oder war er etwa erstochen worden?

„Licht, ich brauche Licht!", befahl Sally und sie beugte sich zu Treize hinab. Zechs nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und tat es ihr gleich. Trat um den Körper herum und wandte schnell den Blick wieder ab. Er schmeckte bittere Galle in seinem Mut und nur mit Mühe beherrschte er seinen Magen.

Treizes Gesicht war übel zugerichtet und voller Blut. Es sah so aus als ob die Nase gebrochen wäre und eine Wunde über dem Auge hatte die Haut aufplatzen lassen. Sicherlich waren es keine lebensbedrohlichen Wunden, aber sie waren drastisch. Am schlimmsten war die rechte Hand in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Sie war direkt an den Boden genagelt worden.

„Er lebt, er atmete noch", meinte Sally mit bebender Stimme. „Schaffen wir ihn raus. Ich werde mich draußen um ihn kümmern."

„Kann ich den Nagel herausziehen?", fragte Trowa während Quatre bereits eine Decke ausbreitete.

„Er sollte in der Hand bleiben."

Zechs starrte Sally nur sprachlos an, aber sie gehorchten und versuchten den Nagel zu lockern ohne ihn aus der Wunde zu entfernen. Die Bewegungen und die damit verbundenen Schmerzen ließen Treize aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachen. Er konnte nur ein Auge öffnen, das andere war zugeschwollen. Die blaue Pupille zuckte hektisch Hin und Her. Bis sich Zechs vorbeugte und Treizes Lippen vorsichtig mit den Fingern berührte. Er konnte sich später nicht mehr erinnern, was er in diesem Moment zu Treize sagte doch es half und Treize sah ihn an, erkannte ihn.

„Oh", er lächelte, musste husten und spuckte etwas Blut. Aber er schien keinerlei Verletzungen am Mund zu haben, denn seine Stimme klang ganz normal. Ein erschreckender Kontrast zu seinem zugerichteten Gesicht. „Danke."

Zechs' Blickfeld verschwamm vor seinen Augen und endlich war der Nagel so weit gelöst, dass sie Treizes hochheben und in die Decke wickeln konnten. Zechs selbst trug den Ohnmächtigen aus der Zelle.

Sie verschlossen die Tür wieder, die anderen hatten die Wache weggeschafft und gemeinsam huschten sie wieder durch die Korridore.

Zechs und Sally hielten sich ganz hinten auf als ihr Trupp plötzlich zum Stehen kam. „Scheiße", meinte einer der Legionäre.

Zechs hob den Kopf und konnte niemand anderen als Heero am Ende des Flures stehen sehen.

„Heero!", Duo trat nach vorne. „Komm mit uns. Noch kannst du mit uns kommen." Trowa hielt den jungen Sklaven am Arm zurück und zerrte ihn in den Korridor zu ihrer Rechten.

„Heero!", versuchte es Duo noch einmal und befreite sich aus Trowas Griff.

Verdammt, sie waren fast am Ausgang und dort hatten sie zwei Pferde, so dass sie mit Treize schnell aus der Stadt reiten und verschwinden konnten. Aber dazu mussten sie erst einmal nach draußen gelangen.

„Mach dich bereit zu rennen", raunte er Sally an seiner Seite zu. Sie würden Treize erst einmal in die Außenbezirke bringen und dort seine Wunden behandeln. Die anderen konnten später zu ihnen stoßen.

Zumindest stand Heero einfach nur abwartend da und er war alleine. Vielleicht hatte er Treize einen Besuch in der Zelle abstatten wollen oder er war auf einem Routinegang gewesen. Auf jeden Fall hatte Heero nicht mit ihnen gerechnet.

Heeros Mund bewegte sich und leise, ganz leise, wurden die Worte zu ihnen herübergetragen. „Es tut mir leid, Duo."

„Was?", machte Duo und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Prätorianer!", brüllte Heero dann aus vollster Kehle und zog sein Schwert.

Zechs hielt Treizes Körper dicht an sich gepresst und begann zu rennen.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle einen schönen Feiertag! :)

Kapitel XIX

Schlussendlich war genau das eingetreten, was sie bereits den gesamten Abend befürchtet hatten. Tumulte, Raubzüge durch die Handwerker- und Kaufmannsviertel. Mittlerweile wusste jeder Bürger und Sklave in Rom, dass der Kaiser tot war. Dass Marcus die Nachfolge an sich gerissen hatte, schien hingegen niemanden zu kümmern.

Zechs konnte das Treiben aus der relativen Sicherheit einer mittelmäßigen Taverne beobachten. Ein Gutes hatten die Unruhen: Die Prätorianer konnten nicht ungehindert nach ihnen suchen. Besser wäre es natürlich sie hätten Rom gleich ganz verlassen, doch Sally hatte sich gewehrt und darauf gepocht sich Treizes Wunden in der Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit eines Zimmers ansehen zu können, statt mitten auf der Straße, wo er umringt war von seinen letzten treuen Legionären.

Man hatte die Männer fortgeschickt und nur der engste Kern war hier in der Taverne: Quatre und Trowa hielten sich im Schankraum auf, darauf bedacht jeden Verdächtigen im Auge zu behalten und zur Not auch zu beseitigen. Duo und Wufei streiften durch die Nachbarschaft, um etwaige Verfolger ausfindig zu machen.

Sally hatte Zechs mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Zimmer geschoben und ihm gedroht, sie würde ihn mit einem Fluch belegen, der die Bildung von Hämorriden förderte, sollte er nicht gehen. Zechs bezweifelte, dass es so einen Fluch gab, doch er hatte sich gebeugt. Treize hätte es womöglich auch nicht gewollt.

Zechs musste nur an daran denken, wie schamvoll es für ihn gewesen war genau zu wissen, dass ihn Treize in diesem verdammten Bordell gefunden hatte. Treize hatte anhand der Wunden genau gewusst, was ihm angetan worden war. Zechs hatte sich so sehr dafür geschämt. Hatte Marcus Treize ähnliche Dinge angetan? Natürlich hatte Zechs die Hand gesehen, die Blutergüssen im Gesicht. Aber hatte Marcus den Konsul auch vergewaltigt?

Zechs presste die Zähne aufeinander, dass es bereits weh tat und schloss die Augen. Sollte er Treize so beschmutzt haben, dann würde Marcus durch Zechs' eigenes Schwert sterben, das schwor er Hier und Heute bei all seinen Göttern und Ahnen.

Zechs blickte zur Tür, die den Flur vom Zimmer abtrennte. Von unten hörte man das Gelächter der Gäste. Der Inhaber der Herberge machte wohl das Geschäft seines Lebens. Einige Gäste trauten sich nicht mehr auf die Straßen und hatten wohl beschlossen die Nacht lieber in der Taverne zu verbringen, was nun wirklich nicht die schlechteste Wahl war.

Jemand kam die Treppe hinauf und rein instinktiv griff Zechs nach dem Schwert, das er unter seinem Umhang trug. Doch bald sah er an dem Schatten, den der Neuankömmling an die Wand warf, dass es nur Wufei sein konnte.

„Noch immer nichts?", erkundigte sich Wufei und blickte zur Tür. Als ob er mit reiner Willensanstrengung das Holz irgendwie verschwinden lassen könnte.

Zechs schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Nichts. Nicht einmal ein Schmerzenslaut und den würde Treize doch mit Sicherheit von sich geben, sobald Sally den Nagel aus der Hand entfernen würde.

Er war auch viel zu aufgewühlt als dass er in sich hineinhören konnte, um nach ihrer Verbindungen zu fühlen. Zechs traute sich selbst nicht.

Wufei trat näher an ihn heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es war eine tröstende, brüderliche Geste und sie sagte mehr als es Worte zu tun vermochten. Zechs ließ die Schultern fallen und seufzte.

„Was sollen wir tun?" Er fühlte regelrecht wie die Verantwortung nun auf ihm ruhte. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal warum. Quatre war weitaus ranghöher, immerhin ein Tribun der römischen Armee, Wufei war schon länger Treizes Vertrauter gewesen. Selbst Trowa, ein Pferdeknecht, wusste besser über Rom, das Umland und möglich Fluchtplätze Bescheid als Zechs.

Doch Zechs war nun einmal Treizes Geliebter. Jeder aus ihrer Gruppe wusste dies und respektierte dies. Wenn jemand Treizes Willen kannte, dann Zechs. Zumindest dachten dies alle, Zechs war sich da nicht so sicher.

„Wenn er reiten kann, wo sollen wir dann hingehen?", fragte Zechs weiter. „In die Provinzen? Nach Ägypten womöglich?" Zechs erschien diese letzte Option noch als beste. In Ägypten hatte Treize starke Verbündete. Nicht zuletzt Merenptah, die ganzen Adligen und auch die Priesterschaft. Doch wie sollten sie einen schwer verwundeten Treize über das Meer bringen? Treize verkraftete die Schifffahrt schon unter normalen Umständen kaum.

„Wo hat Treize noch Verbündete? In welchen Provinzen wäre er sicher?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Besser du redest mit Quatre darüber."

„Ja." Am besten wäre natürlich er würde mit Treize darüber reden. Nein, am besten wäre, wenn Treize so weit bei Bewusstsein wäre, dass er befehlen konnte, wohin man ihn bringen sollte. Aber Zechs wagte nicht daran zu denken und befasste sich lieber schon einmal mit dem Schlimmsten.

Dann verabschiedete sich Wufei wieder, um Duo auf seinem Posten zu unterstützen. So war Zechs wieder alleine. Wenn er doch auch etwas zu tun hätte. Sally hätte ihn helfen lassen sollen, immerhin wusste er genau so gut wie die Ärztin, wie man Wunden zu behandeln hatte. Er konnte eine Schnittwunde ebenso gut vernähen wie Sally. Zechs war schon nahe daran durch diese verfluchte Holztür zu gehen, die ihn von seinem Geliebten trennte. Doch endlich, endlich kam Sally aus dem Zimmer. Sie wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch trocken und sah ziemlich erschöpft aus.

Bevor Zechs auch nur fragen konnte, schloss sie wieder die Tür und bedeutete ihm sich ein paar Schritte zu entfernen. Vermutlich wollte sie kein Risiko eingehen, dass Treize mithören konnte, was sie nun zu sagen hatte. Und dies war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Die Wunden im Gesicht sind nicht schlimm, eine gebrochene Nase und etwas aufgeplatzte Haut. Nichts, was nicht heilt, wenn man ihm nur die Zeit dazu gibt. Die Hand macht mir jedoch Sorgen." Sie wagte kaum Zechs in die Augen zu blicken. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er sie behalten kann."

„Was?" Wie meinte sie das, er könnte die Hand nicht behalten? Doch im nächsten Augenblick wurde es ihm klar. Der Nagel hatte eine offene Wunde hinterlassen, die selbst nach einer sorgfältigen Reinigung noch mit Dreck und Rückständen vom Metall beschmutzt war. Sehr wahrscheinlich war mit einer Entzündung zu rechnen und keiner von ihnen konnte sagen, was durch eine Entzündung alles in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden konnte. Schlimmstenfalls würde die Hand amputiert werden müssen.

Sally nickte, als ob sie seine Gedankengänge gehört hätte. „Zudem ist der Ringfinger mehrmals gebrochen, ich habe ihn gerichtet, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ihn je wieder normal gebrauchen kann."

Das hieß, selbst wenn Treize Glück hatte, würde er für sein Leben gezeichnet sein. Noch dazu war es seine rechte Hand. Wie sollte Treize dann je wieder etwas schreiben? Oder Bogenschießen? Oder mit Schild und Schwert kämpfen, sollte er die Hand verlieren? Ganz zu schweigen vom Reiten.

„Wir müssen abwarten wie es sich entwickelt. Aber sollte es zu einer Entzündung kommen und noch dazu ein Fieber..." Sie musste nicht weiterreden. Ein Fieber war lebensbedrohlich, immerhin hatte Zechs das bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. „Es ist bereits einige Stunden her und ich glaube, dass er bereits fiebert. Sein Körper kommt mir zu warm vor."

Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut.

„Weiß er es, das mit seiner Hand?"

„Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt, aber Treize war schon Zeuge von zu vielen Verletzungen auf den Schlachtfeldern." Und das hieß, dass der Konsul wahrscheinlich ziemlich genau wusste, was mit ihm geschehen könnte.

„Hast du gesehen, ob er weitere Verletzungen davongetragen hat?" Zechs wagte es nicht, direkt auszusprechen, welche Verletzungen im Speziellen er meinte.

„Nein, nichts. Wir kamen wohl gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor Marcus noch Schlimmeres mit ihm anstellen konnte."

Zechs atmete befreit aus und dankte in einem kurzen Gebet den Göttern. „Kann ich zu ihm?"

„Ja, er hat bereits nach dir gefragt."

Treize hatte sich aufgesetzt, die Beine über die Bettkante geschwungen und schien sich zu überlegen, ob er aufstehen sollte oder nicht als Zechs durch die Tür kam.

Zechs schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Kaum ist Sally nicht mehr hier und du machst Dummheiten!", fuhr er den Konsul an. Er drückte Treize an den Schultern auf das Bett zurück. Doch es beruhigte ihn ungemein zu sehen, dass Treize sich nicht an das Reglement hielt. Hieß es doch, dass sein Kampfeswille nicht gebrochen war.

„Gibt es bereits Ausschreitungen? Auf den Straßen ist es so laut." Treize machte es sich sitzend auf dem Bett bequem und sah zu Zechs empor. Sein Blick war klar und so scharf wie eh und je, auch mit einem Auge, das andere war ja noch zugeschwollen und hatte mittlerweile eine dunkelblaue Färbung, die sich fast bis zum Haaransatz hinzog. Und natürlich, Treize fragte zunächst nach dem römischen Volk, nach der taktischen Lage. Kein Gedanke wurde an sich selbst verschwendet.

„Ja, das Volk ist in Unruhe. Quatre und die anderen sind unten im Schankraum. Heero..."

Treize hob die Hand. „Ich weiß, was mit Heero ist", wies er brüsk ab.

„Natürlich."

Zechs ging ans Fenster und spähte hinaus. Wie schwer wohl Treize dieser Verrat treffen musste. Immerhin war Heero jahrelang in seinem Dienst gestanden. Heero war der Inbegriff von Treue gewesen und jetzt stand er auf der Seite von Treizes größtem Feind. Die Götter verlangten den Sterblichen schon merkwürdige Entscheidungen ab.

„Hat dir Sally etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben?"

„Ja, Mohnsaft, aber ich habe ihn noch nicht genommen. Nicht so lange wir nicht aus Rom heraus sind." Richtig, neben dem Bett stand eine Schale mit der milchigen Flüssigkeit.

Dafür war Zechs zum einen dankbar, er konnte auf Treizes Rat und seine Einschätzung der Lage nicht verzichten. Doch was für Schmerzen musste Treize dafür im Gegenzug erleiden.

Er wollte bereits protestieren, doch Treize unterbrach ihn. „Sie hat mir etwas Schwächeres gegeben. Ich kann noch klar denken."

Offen studierte Zechs seinen Gegenüber. Die leicht geröteten Wangen und der Schweißfilm auf der Stirn. War es bedingt durch die Schmerzen, oder war es wirklich schon das Fieber, wie Sally angekündigt hatte?

„Wir müssen aus Rom verschwinden."

„Das versteht sich von selbst", nickte Treize.

„Wohin?"

Treize schürzte die Lippen.

„Ich dachte an Ägypten", bot Zechs an.

„Nein, damit rechnet Heero und er wird Marcus genau dieses Ziel als erstes nennen."

„Aber was bleibt dann noch? In Ägypten wärst du sicher, die Adligen, die Priester, sie stehen hinter dir."

„Und genau deshalb, wird Marcus dort zuerst nach mir suchen", hielt Treize dagegen. „Nein, nicht nach Ägypten."

„Wohin dann? Was bleibt dir denn noch?", wiederholte Zechs seine Frage.

„Oh, eine Provinz bleibt mir noch und ich werde dort noch sicherer sein als in Ägypten." Eine Spur der wohl bekannten Gerissenheit stahl sich in Treizes Stimme. Fast konnte man meinen, er genoss es Zechs im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen.

Zechs gab sich zweifelhaft: „Sicherer als Ägypten?"

„Ja, weil ich dort unter deinem Schutz stehen werde."

Stille. Treizes Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem freudlosen Grinsen als er beobachtete wie die Erkenntnis langsam in Zechs' Geist sickerte. „Nein!", rief er immer und immer wieder. „Nein, bist du denn irre?"

„In Germanien wird mich niemand vermuten."

„Du... du spinnst!"

„Sieh es realistisch", mahnte Treize.

„Du wirst den Weg über die Alpen nicht schaffen. Der Winter naht; die Überquerung..."

„Ich sage auch nicht, dass es leicht werden wird."

„Und ich weiß, was für ein Opfer ich da von dir verlange", sprach Treize nach einer kurzen Stille weiter. Er streckte die Hand nach Zechs aus und als dieser sie ihm gab, beugte sich Treize darüber um sie zu küssen. „Ich stehe nun in deiner Schuld. Ich bitte dich um deinen Schutz."

Ein letzter Einwand blieb Zechs noch: „Ich bin in Germanien nicht willkommen."

„Dein Volk sieht das anders. Sie sehnen sich nach dem Friedensfürst."

Zechs musste sich setzen, das war zu viel. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an jenes Gespräch, das er mit Treize auf dem Nil geführt hatte. Über die Legenden, die sich um Zechs' Familie rankte. Vornehmlich um seinen Vater.

„Sie wünschen sich, dass der Sohn zurückkehrt und das Werk seines Vater fortführt", begann Treize die Legenden zu rezitieren, die ihm einige Exilgermanien damals erzählt hatten.

„Sei still, ich bitte dich."

Doch Treize sprach unbeirrt weiter: „Und man sagt, er sei seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Das Haar so hell wie das Licht des Mondes in der Nacht. Die Augen so klar und eisig wie ein Gebirgsbach und er allein könnte den Tallgeese herbeirufen. Willst du diese Legenden nicht erfüllen? Mit neuem Leben erwecken?"

Zechs stand erbost wieder auf. „Hättest du auch so viel Interesse daran dem germanischen Volk zu helfen, wenn nicht dein eigenes Wohlergehen davon abhängen würden?"

Treize zuckte mit der Schulter. „Nenne es eine interessante Wendung Fortunas."

„Oh ihr Götter, du bist ein verdammtes Schlitzohr Treize."

„Mhm." Mehr erwiderte Treize nicht darauf.

„Also gut, Germanien. Ich werde es den anderen sagen", entschied Zechs. Auch wenn er sich überhaupt nicht wohl dabei fühlte. Natürlich sprachen Treizes Argumente für sich, doch bauten auf der Prämisse, dass sich Zechs dem germanischen Volk zu erkennen gab. Genau dies hatte er in all den Jahren vermieden. Es hatte seinen Grund gehabt, warum er seinen richtigen Namen abgelegt hatte. Die Frage war, ob er für Treize bereit war dieses immense Opfer zu bringen.

Davon einmal abgesehen. Es war ein weiter Weg in den Norden, bei dem sie alle ihre Kräfte benötigen müssten.

„Ich bin selbst schuld."

Zechs glaubte sich verhört zu haben und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Was meinte Treize denn jetzt damit? Der Themenwechsel kam so abrupt.

Treize saß noch immer auf dem Bett, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Der Verband an seiner verletzten Hand hatte sich schon wieder rot verfärbt. Es machte Zechs so langsam aber sicher große Sorgen, dass sich die Blutung nicht stillen ließ. Vielleicht sollte er besser wieder Sally zu ihnen holen.

Treize starrte versonnen auf die Bettdecke und so war sich Zechs nicht einmal sicher, ob der Konsul wusste, was er da laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Was meinst du?"

„Dass Marcus mir das angetan hat, daran bin ich selbst schuld", Treize brachte sogar ein freudloses Lachen zustande. „Marcus und ich..."

„Treize", unterbrach Zechs. Er wollte es nicht einmal hören, was sich Treize da im beginnenden Fieberwahn zusammenspinnte. „Du bist nicht klar im Kopf, du redest Unsinn."

„Nein", dabei war Treizes Stimme so fest und sein Blick so klar, wie er nur sein konnte. So klar und fest, wie er seinen Plan dargelegt hatte nach Germanien zu flüchten. „Nein, ich rede nicht im Fieberwahn. Die Geschichte wiederholt sich. Lucius hat mich damals genau so ausgenutzt, wie ich es mit Marcus getan habe. Ich war Lucius' Werkzeug und das hat einen anderen Menschen aus mir gemacht. Ich frage mich, was für ein Mensch aus Marcus hätte werden können, wenn ich ihn wirklich geliebt hätte."

Zechs taten diese Worte im tiefsten Herzen weh. Da saß Treize in einer mittelklassigen Herberge am Rande Roms, war auf der Flucht vor der kaiserlichen Wache. Zwar schwebte er nicht in Lebensgefahr, aber die Verletzungen seiner Gefangenschaft würden ihn dennoch bis an sein Lebensende zeichnen und er gab sich selbst die Schuld daran? Das war nicht richtig. Nein, ganz und gar nicht.

Gut, es war ganz natürlich, dass Treize über die Stunden in Marcus' Gefangenschaft nachdachte, das war wohl noch bedingt durch den Schock und doch... Zechs wollte es am liebsten gar nicht hören. Doch er musste sich wohl damit auseinandersetzen.

Treize hatte ihm damals in Ägypten diese unglückliche Geschichte um seine Beziehung mit Lucius und dem vereitelten Attentat auf den Kaiser erzählt. Und Zechs sah da keine Parallelen zu Marcus' und Treizes Beziehung. Oder vielleicht wollte er sie auch nicht sehen. „Lucius hat dich benutzt, um an den Kaiser heranzukommen, um einen Mord zu begehen. Das hast du doch mit Marcus nicht gemacht, oder?"

„Nein, aber ich habe ihm vorgespielt, ich würde ihn lieben und mir läge etwas an ihm. In Wirklichkeit war ich nur daran interessiert zu erfahren, mit wem er sich herumgetrieben hatte und welchen Umgang er mit den anderen Senatoren pflegt."

„Der Kaiser selbst hat dich doch vorgeschlagen. Du solltest der nächste Caesar werden. Warum hat er wohl seinen eigenen Sohn nicht zum Nachfolger ernannt? Der eigene Sohn!", wiederholte Zechs um diese Tatsache zu wiederholen.

„Trotzdem..."

„Nein", Zechs setzte sich auf das Bett und nahm Treizes Gesicht in die Hände. Natürlich tat er dies nur mit äußerster Vorsicht um dem anderen keine zusätzlichen Schmerzen zu bereiten. „Nein, so bist du nicht, Treize. Dich trifft keine Schuld daran, was für ein Mensch Marcus geworden ist. Jeder ist vor den Göttern für sich selbst verantwortlich."

Treize seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Und das von einem Germanen", murmelte er und schwieg dann. Zechs wusste genau, dass er Treizes Bedenken und Selbstzweifel nicht zerstreut hatte, aber für heute beließen sie es dabei.

Er schloss Treize in die Arme. Der Kopf des Konsuls ruhte an seiner Brust, er konnte sogar den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Zechs stützte sein Kinn auf Treizes Haupt und und wiegte ihn sanft bis er eingeschlafen war. Ja, er würde ihn beschützen, auch wenn es hieße, dass er sich in Germanien seinen größten Ängsten und Alpträumen stellten musste.

„Du verdammtes Schlitzohr!", entfuhr es ihm dann als er sich eines neuen Aspekts von Treizes Fluchtplan bewusst machte. „Du willst nach Rom zurückkehren, irgendwann zumindest!"

Treize regte sich und ein blaues Auge, ungetrübt und mit scharfen Blick, fixierte Zechs. „Ja... und wenn ich dazu die Germanen brauche, ich werde Caesar und ich werde Marcus vernichten."


End file.
